Vidas Ajenas
by Yenix304
Summary: Bella Swan tiene todo lo que el dinero puede comprar. Su vida vacía y materialista sufre una sacudida cuando el pasado regresa para recordarle como sus decisiones egoístas destruyeron más de una vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Bella Swan tiene todo lo que el dinero puede comprar. Su vida vacía y materialista sufre una sacudida cuando el pasado regresa para recordarle como sus decisiones egoístas destruyeron más de una vida.

.

.

.

Subió su capucha para taparse de la lluvia. Todos los estudiantes entraban rápido al edificio buscando protegerse de la lluvia. Era de esos días en los que no iba a parar de llover en todo el día. Camino entre los pasillos llenos de personas notando que pasaba desapercibido como siempre. Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo cuando llegó a su casillero.

 _"¿Nos vemos en gimnasia?"_

Sonrió y levantó la mirada buscando a la dueña del mensaje. Bella Swan fingía estar entretenida en la conversación de Riley Biers, el capitán del equipo de futbol. Los celos lo invadieron como era costumbre pero no podía hacer nada, Bella no quería que aún se supiera que eran novios y él respetaba eso. Las cosas entre ellos habían empezado de una manera tan cliché que prefería mantenerse apartada de todas las opiniones de la escuela. A él al comienzo le dolió ser su secreto pero se dio cuenta que no le importaba tanto si después de todo Isabella Swan, chica más guapa y popular de la escuela, era suya.

-¡Ed! -el saludo de James lo trajo a la realidad. -¿Otra vez mirando a Bella Swan? -se burló socarrón.

-Será mía ya lo verás.

-Sí, seguramente Bella Swan, de los Swan de Liverpool, se va a interesar en Edward Masen, de los Masen de un pueblito llamado Forks en medio de la nada.

-El apellido no significa nada. -refunfuñó tomando sus libros y caminó junto a su mejor amigo rumbo a Física III.

-Estas en la academia más prestigiosa y cara de Londres, aquí si importa. -resoplo.

-¿Cuando superarás que Victoria Leman te dijo que no? -se burló sin poder evitarlo.

-No seas un hijo de puta. -golpeó su hombro para luego apuntarlo con su dedo.

-Lo siento, lo siento. -se rió hasta que llegaron al salón.

Ocuparon los primeros asientos como era su costumbre y prácticamente obligación ya que debían mantener sus notas perfectas. El resto del salón comenzo a llenarse con hijos de diputados y personas adineradas que se sentaban en los lugares más alejados. Eran una división inconsciente entre los dos tipos de alumnos; los elite y los becados.

La clase se dio sin nada fuera de lo común, los únicos en contestar eran los becados y el profesor callaba constantemente las burlas de los demás.

-¿Escuchaste que Rosalie Hale fue expulsada? -le preguntó James cuando la clase acabo y caminaban a gimnasia.

-¿Rose? -preguntó sorprendido.

-Tuvo una pelea con Bella Swan y como siempre botaron a la becada. -resopló.

-¿Que tipo de pelea...?

-Rose encontró a Bella dándole una mamada a Royce.

Edward aguanto estoicamente el golpe que sintió al escuchar la noticia.

-A Rose se le salió lo texana y ambas terminaron golpeándose.

-Le dije que Royce solo estaba jugando con ella. -suspiró Edward, Rose siempre le había caído muy bien.

Se cambiaron rápido antes de que entraran los demás muchachos, era prioritario cerrar lo mejor posible sus casilleros para evitar bromas o desapariciones de ropa.

La rutina de correr alrededor del campo no pudo llevarse acabo por la intensa lluvia así que el entrenador ordenó que formaran grupos de dos para hacer flexiones dentro del área de gimnasia. Los chicos estuvieron felices ya que a esa hora las porristas también entrenaban. Bella Swan era una de ellas.

-Deja de babiar y entrena. -le ordenó James mientras sujetaba sus piernas.

-Es difícil. -admitió mirándola descaradamente.

Bella sintió su mirada y fingió que su pompón se le cayó para agacharse y recogerlo dándole una excelente vista.

-Mierda... -se quejó y escuchó una risita de parte de ella.

-¡Hey! -se quejó James cuando se quedó acostado en la colchoneta para ver debajo de su falda.

-No seas amargado. Pronto estaré ahí, ya lo verás. -prometió.

-Seguro... -James puso los ojos en blanco.

El entrenador ordeno que se ducharan cuando la práctica acabo.

Como siempre esperaron que los hijos de papi se ducharan primero y mientras tanto ellos se dedicaban a ver el entrenamiento de las porristas.

-Creo que Jessica se ha operado. No tenía ese trasero el año pasado.

-Tanya esta más... -hizo un gesto con las manos indicando lo grande sus pechos.

-¡Hey! ¡No hables así de ella! -critico Seth, otro becado.

-Lo siento hombre. -rio Edward. -Pero es la verdad.

-Tanya esta muy bien como esta, dudo que se operara. -la defendió.

-¿siguen siendo "amigos"? -James le preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-Si lo somos. -sonrio tranquilo.

-¿Cuando le diras lo que sientes? -pregunto amistosamente, lo entendía muy bien, en su momento se sintió igual con Bella.

-No quiero que arruinar las cosas.

-Tanya es superficial Seth, no creo que valga la pena.

-Ella no piensa así. Ella no es como ustedes creen... Ella... ella en realidad es parcialmente becada.

-¿Qué? -preguntaron sorprendidos.

-Sí, su padre esta en Francia como asistente de algún político por eso tiene la influencia para estar aquí.

-No lo sospeche. -admitió James.

-Ni yo.

-Ella es muy diferente de lo que piensan.

-Deberías intentarlo, nunca sabes lo que podría pasar... -Edward lo animo.

-Quería hacerlo el sabado.

-Hazlo entonces.

-Tanya me dijo que hará una fiesta en su dormitorio este fin de semana.

-¿Cuantas personas entraran ahí? -los dormitorios estaban en edificios espaciosos con cámaras para evitar que los alumnos salieran o entraran sin ser controlados. Si querían hacer una fiesta significaba que en una habitación sería todo.

-¡Ya pueden bañarse! ¡Lo necesitan! -los gritos y burlas de los otros alumnos se escucharon por todos lados. Las porristas terminaron la práctica y saltaron sobre sus novios mientras ellos se escabullían dentro de las duchas personales.

Edward no llegó muy lejos ya que unas pequeñas manos lo empujaron hacia la ducha más alejada y en silencio se metieron.

-Hola bebé. -saludó Bella besándolo algo apurada.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto mientras la besaba de regreso. Abrazó su cintura apegándose más a ella.

-Ya hable con mi hermano, firmara mi salida y mi entrada así que podré quedarme aquí sin que lo noten. -rió alegre.

-¿Y podré dormir en tu cuarto? -preguntó él recordando la fiesta del sábado si ella iba tendría que encerrarse en el cuarto de Tanya, se encerraban desde el viernes hasta el domingo cuando algun familiar iba con ellos a firmar su ingreso, era un truco arriesgado pero ellos estaban acostumbrados.

-Tanya hará una fiesta...

Edward resoplo suavemente. -Es nuestro aniversario.

-Te compensaré cariño. -prometió jugueteando con su short.

-Es la tercera vez Bella. -quitó sus manos de su ropa ya molesto.

-Lo sé bebé, la última vez te recompense toda la semana. -le recordó tratando de besarlo de nuevo.

-Una mamada se la haces a cualquiera. -renegó alejándose de ella. No había olvidado lo de Royce.

-Bebé aun no estoy lista... -le dijo triste. Aún no se había acostado con él.

-Vamos seis meses juntos y aún escucho rumores de ti con otros chicos.

-Sabes que son mentiras. -le recordó molestándose también.

-¿Por qué peleaste con Rose entonces?

-¿Rose? ¿Hablas de Rosalie Hale? -escupió molesta. -¿Era tu amiga?

-Lo era.

-Ella pensaba que tenía algo con Royce, puras mentiras.

-¿Ella inventó todo?

-Sí.

-Me dijo que te vio dándole una mamada a Royce. -le mintió para ver su reacción.

Bella se quedó en silencio. Su corazón se destrozó un poco más cuando la vio poner esa mueca sínica que casi nunca veía cuando estaba con él.

-No tiene como probartelo. -resoplo mirando a otro lado.

-Sí. -aseguró dolido. -Tu misma lo acabas de probar.

Bella lo miró de inmediato con el rostro dolido. -No cariño, no.

-Sal Bella. No quiero verte. -le pidió abriendo la puerta del cubículo.

-Fue una apuesta amor. No creían que me atrevería... -trató de explicar nerviosa. Tomó su camiseta y se impulsó para atrapar sus labios. Edward trató de alejarla sin lastimarla pero ella estaba en esos momentos donde darle la contra empeoraba las cosas.

-Bella se acabo. -dolido trataba de alejar su rostro de sus besos insistentes.

-Estoy jodida Edward. Sé que lo estoy. No me dejes. -siguió empujándolo contra la pared mientras besaba su cuello. -No soy nada sin ti.

-Basta Bella.

-Irás conmigo a la fiesta. Alista ropa para dos días, te llevaré. -prometió luchando para sacarle el short.

Edward sostuvo firmemente su short.

-No te humilles haciendo esto. -suavemente quitó sus manos.

-No me dejes. No me dejes. -Bella comenzó a llorar contra él.

No sabía que hacer. La historia siempre se repetía, ella lo lastimaba y luego volvía a perdonarla hasta la próxima vez. Era tóxica pero la amaba. Era un idiota al quererla sabiendo que más tarde ella negaría conocerlo.

Con cuidado besó su mejilla rehuyendo de sus labios que trataron de atraparlo.

-Tengo que darme una ducha amor. -le recordó fingiendo una sonrisa.

Bella cambio de semblante a uno más sereno y no tan desesperado.

-Iré por ti esa noche. -prometió con una sonrisa rota. Edward sabía que ella en realidad no quería llevarlo.

-No te preocupes bebé. Ve y diviertete. -le sonrió buscando animarla.

-¿Y nuestro aniversario? -preguntó de inmediato.

-Tendremos muchos más ¿no? -le recordó, Bella sonrió en grande abrazándose a él.

-Muchísimos más. -ella ignoró el rostro triste de él. -Te quiero. -lo besó suavemente y lo miró al decírselo.

Edward le sonrió triste, no le creía. -Ve, me meteras en problemas.

Bella lo besó una vez más antes de salir de ahí dejándolo como siempre dolido y enamorado.

.

.

 **Nueva historia que hace tiempo me ronda y atormenta. Espero les guste y le den una oportunidad ! nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Sintiéndote

.

.

-Odio la pizza de los martes. -se quejo James mordisqueando su comida.

-Yo odio que te quejes de lo mismo todos los martes. -se burló golpeando su hombro con camaderia.

-Es la verdad. Antes amaba esta pizza pero comerla cada martes de mi vida me asquea.

Edward se rió y siguió comiendo.

La cafetería estaba abarrotada. En momentos así recordaba su anterior instituto y como la bulla siempre estaba presente, risas y conversaciones. Por un momento parecía que todos eran solo adolescentes que convivían en un instituto cualquiera y no en el mejor de todo Inglaterra.

Su mirada se perdió inevitablemente en la mesa que estaba en una esquina apartada del lugar. Isabella Swan y su grupo reía de alguna estupidez que había dicho Caleb. Estaba hermosa con una blusa blanca con la insignia de la escuela y el pelo ondulado. Ese día no se habían visto y la extrañaba como un loco. Recordó amargamente como el día anterior se sintió fatal por el engaño de Bella... se sentía un idiota por aceptar ese tipo de cosas pero así la conoció, sabía que ella tenia ese tipo de trato con sus amigos. Lo lastimaba tanto enterarse de ese tipo de cosas pero recordaba que para ella sólo eran bromas y juegos crueles a los que estaba acostumbrada. Esa tarde lo visitó en su habitación y vieron una película mientras ella lo mimaba y llenaba de besos, le contó que extrañaba a su familia mientras ella lo consolaba. Era perfecta para él en muchos sentidos y la idea de perderla lo mataba. Suspiró como un tonto al recordar cómo se ponía de tímida cuando quería tocarla íntimamente pero lo segura que estaba al tocarlo a él. Ella era consciente que tenía el poder de volverlo loco con un roce y le encantaba. A veces pensaba que estaba en un sueño cuando recordaba que la chica más guapa de la escuela era su novia. Él era un simple becado que tuvo que darle tutoría cuando ella estuvo apunto de reprobar química, un becado que tuvo la valentía de besarla una tarde en su habitación y que tuvo la suerte de ser correspondido, cuando terminó este le pidió o casi le rogó por una oportunidad, ella le sonrió _"claro que sí bebé, pensé que nunca te atreverías"_ lo besó de nuevo llevándolo al cielo. Desde ese día ya casi seis meses atrás ella era suya, se juntaban con la escusa de tutorías por lo que la escuela no ponía trabas a sus visitas diarias a su dormitorio. Bajo esas cuatro paredes eran felices juntos, saliendo de ellas eran un par de desconocidos.

-¡Hey! -James tronó los dedos delante de él.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó regresando a la realidad.

-Deja de verla, sólo le subes el ego. -le recordó algo amargado.

-Yo no te juzgaba cuando le "subías el ego a Victoria". -se burló.

-No toques ese tema. -Apartó la mirada de él.

-Esta bien. -levanto las manos en señal de paz.

-Hola compañeros. - saludó Seth con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

-¿Por qué sonríes así? -James lo miró sospechando.

-¿Asi? Yo siempre sonrío. -le agregó a eso una risita nerviosa.

-Ya... esa risa tan marica si la haces siempre.

Edward comenzó a reír del comentario.

-¡Callate! -gruñó el muchacho. Ajustó su camisa y acomodó su corbata.

-Habla de una vez, parece que fueras a explotar en cualquier momento. -James lo apuro golpeando su hombro.

Seth hizo un gesto de descontento.

-No puedo hacerlo. -fijó su mirada en la mesa.

-¿Cómo que no puedes? - gruñó James. -Habla y ya.

-No puedo, lo prometí.

Sus amigos lo miraron con las cejas alzadas.

-Marica. -lo golpearon en el hombro casi al mismo tiempo.

No paso mucho para que el timbre sonara y todos tuvieran que moverse hacia sus clases. Los tres muchachos caminaron con tranquilidad hacia la salida, no querian meterse entre el tumulto y apretarse en la puerta. En ese momento el grupo de Bella se posicionó justo delante de ellos. Inevitable fue que casi por inercia se acercara para sentirla más cerca. Sintió su perfume cuando estuvo detrás de ella. El tumulto se apretó en la puerta y todos comenzaron a acercase para pasar el cuello de botella. El planeaba disfrutar el momento pensando que ella no sabía que estaba detrás de él pero de pronto ella se detuvo provocando que chocara contra su cuerpo. Bajo la mirada cuando la sintió restregarse contra su miembro, gimió muy cerca a su oído. Se apegó aún más aprovechando para darle suaves estocadas. Al llegar al marco de la puerta todos debían apegarse aún más por lo que nadie notó cuando ella le susurró.

-Ven a mi habitación a la salida. -su pedido lo puso más duro por lo que ella rio suavemente.

Aprovechó todo lo que pudo para seguir rosandola hasta que fue inevitable separarse.

Soltó su camisa para que cubriera su erección mientras la veía alejarse.

.

.

Caleb reía como un idiota mientras Black le comentaba algo. La clase empezaba a llenarse y los becados ya estaban en los primeros asientos.

-Hey. -James llamó su atención. -Esos están planeando algo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -le preguntó en medio de susurros.

-Escuche que Black hablaba sobre la fiesta de Victoria.

-Seguramente irán. -bufo sin poder ocultar su molestia.

-Es algo más...

El señor Tanner entró en ese momento.

-Alisten sus informes los recogeré apenas termine de tomar asistencia.

Así comenzó a llamar a cada alumno. Un golpe en su hombro logró que se estremeciera.

-¿Olvide mi informe en tu habitación? -su voz seductora ronroneo en su hombro.

Edward tuvo que respirar hondo mientras buscaba en su mochila el informe morado y se lo entregaba.

-Gracias Eddy. -le agradeció y disimuladamente besó su cuello.

James aunque estaba atento al intercambio no notó ese roce.

Por más que Edward negara que hacia las tareas de ella nadie le creía, y Bella por su parte aseguraba que si lo hacía porque no quería que sus amigos sospecharan del porque seguía teniéndolo como tutor, la verdad era que hacían las tareas juntos y ella intencionalmente las dejaba para tener la escusa de hablarle al día siguiente.

-No deberías dejar que te use. -Bree Tanner susurró a su izquierda.

-No lo hace. -le aseguró.

Ella sólo suspiró.

Hace algún tiempo Bree se había alejado un poco del grupo. Al principio pensaron que era porque se sentía rara siendo la única chica de los cuatro pero algo extraño había pasado con su comportamiento. Sus notas bajaron tanto que su beca estuvo en grave peligro. Preocupados la ayudaron a ponerse al día y estudiar, no hubo momento en el que la dejaron de apoyar y así salvaron su beca.

La clase se realizó sin mucho problema, Caleb solía interrumpir con un chiste tonto provocando la molestia del profesor que por ser última hora ya estaba agotado.

El timbre sonó alegrando a más de uno.

Edward se paró justo cuando Bella pasaba. Sus hormonas adolescentes se alteraron cuando ella lo rozó a conciencia.

-No tardes. -le susurró disimulando.

Decir que corrio a su habitación desesperado sería mentira pero si que se apuró en ducharse y cambiarse. No comió nada, ni se le pasó por la cabeza hacerlo. Nervioso se colocó algo del perfume que ella le regalo y se colgó la mochila que llevaba un libro que posiblemente ni tocarían. Al llegar a su pabellón el vigilante lo vio de pies a cabeza y al ver la credencial de "tutor" lo dejo pasar. Tocó la puerta con seguridad mientras temblaba de expectación por dentro. Bella abrió la puerta luciendo aún el uniforme pero descalza. Se sonrieron en silencio mientras ella se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Cerró la puerta cuando su cuerpo estuvo adentro.

-Hola bebé. -Bella se acercó de manera seductora a él tomando su boca con decisión.

Edward la tomó de la cintura luego de tirar su mochila.

Tenían tres horas hasta el toque de queda para estar juntos.

Aún apoderado de su cintura la elevó para besarla a su altura pero no considero que ella abrazaría sus caderas con las piernas. Las bragas azules de ella entraron en contacto con su miembro encerrado en su pantalón. Gimió excitado por el roce. La llevó a la cama posicionándose sobre ella. Bella sonrió sobre sus labios al sentirlo desesperado mientras se restregaba contra ella.

-Estuve pensando en ti todo el día. -le susurró cuando él comenzó a besar su cuello.

-Yo también. -le aseguró embistiendo para que vea su punto.

Bella mordió su labio mirando su cuerpo con hambre. Le sacó la camiseta azul que traía dejándolo con el torso desnudo. Pasó una de sus uñas por su pecho hasta llegar a su pantalón que tenía a su miembro preso. Edward detuvo sus embistes cuando ella coló su mano en su pantalón. No era la primera vez que lo masturbaba, desde prácticamente el comienzo del noviazgo ella de encargaba de los problemas que le causaba a sus genitales. La primera vez que sucedió fue una tarde donde los besos de ella lo alentaban a ir más lejos, sus manos avariciosas la acariciaban algo torpes por su inexperiencia. Todo cambio cuando ya estuvo desnudo listo para penetrarla, Bella se tensó ante la imagen y confesó que era virgen, al principio no podía creerlo porque tenía mucha seguridad cuando lo tocaba así que ella tuvo que admitir que no era el primer chico que veía desnudo, "es difícil ser virgen pero yo no quería perderla con cualquier idiota" le confesó _"cuando mi cuerpo quiso experimetar el sexo oral fue la mejor opción"_. Sus palabras eran sinceras pero frías lo afectaron _"tú eres diferente pero no estoy lista bebé"_. Edward le prometió ser suave y le confesó tener la misma condición que ella, pero Bella se negó no queriendo seguir. Él algo decepcionado aceptó lo que su novia decía pero antes de poder vestirse ella conmovida por sus palabras lo abrazó y le pidió abrazarla bajo las sábanas, así lo hizo algo incómodo por estar desnudo mientras ella estaba en ropa interior. Bella se abrazó a su cuerpo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Hablaron del tema, de lo que les hacía sentir con toda la honestidad posible. Edward le explicó como se sentia cuando estaba duro provocando que ella se llene de curiosidad, le pidió que se destapara para observarlo mejor, su pene estaba erecto aún pero no tanto como antes Bella acarició la superficie con su dedo logrando que vibrara. Siguieron la conversación mientras ella experimentaba, Edward disfrutaba mucho de sus caricias por lo que liberó líquido preseminal, Bella probó su sabor recogiendo una gota con su dedo. Ella compartió con él algunas cosas que sabía sabía sobre el tema, lo acarició con pericia hasta tenerlo borde _"me gusta ser la primera en tenerte así"_ fue ahí cuando lo tomó en su boca logrando que su orgasmo se liberara al primer toque de su lengua.

-¿Por qué Bree Tanner te hablo? -le preguntó sacándolo de sus recuerdos.

Edward algo ido trato de procesar sus palabras.

-Quería algo... no recuerdo. -sinceramente solo podía concentrarse en su mano nivea sobre él.

Bella bufo soltandolo.

-Recuerdalo. -exigió.

Edward trataba de pensar con claridad.

-Ehh... piensa que hago tus tareas. -habló rápido mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón y lo bajaba de golpe.

Bella se arrodillo sobre la cama.

-¿Te pidió que te alejes de mí? -exigió saber.

La mente adolescente de él detecto los celos en su voz.

-Así es. -se acercó a sus labios empujándola hasta que estuvo recostada en la cama.

-¿Qué le dijiste? -preguntó demandante.

-Nada. -su respuesta la molesto por lo que lo empujó. -¿Qué pasa?

-¿No le dijiste nada? -su mirada era iracunda.

-La ignore y ya. -Edward le explicó con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Por qué sonríes? -se quejó ella.

-Porque me gusta verte celosa. -confesó besándola de nuevo.

Bella sonrió en sus labios y se dejó llevar.

Edward llevaba sólo su boxer negro mientras ella tenía aún el uniforme puesto. El balanceo de sus caderas provocaba gemidos en ambos. Se apegó a su cuello para besar en ese lado donde a ella le gustaba. Estaba tan duro que el roce con su ropa interior lo lastimaba, se alejó para quitarla quedando desnudo.

-¿Me extrañaste? -coqueta se arrodillo quedando a su altura.

-Demasiado. -confesó.

Bella lo besó bajando sus manos lentamente hasta llegar a su verga que ya morada y húmeda la esperaba. La acarició con habilidad.

Edward sabía lo que quería así que subió a la cama para acostarse. El sonido de la humedad era un claro indicador de su excitación. La observó en todo momento como si fuera un espectáculo. Bella decidió que era momento de mamarsela cuando él empujó su cabeza hacia abajo ligeramente. Su pene se perdió en su boca hinchándose aún más. Disfrutó de las succiones embistiendo su boca con cuidado de no ahogarla.

-Mamamela así bebé. -gemía. -Duro. Dejame seco. -sus palabras sucias la excitaban, él lo sabía por lo que abusaba de ellas.

Bella se encargó de lamer sus bolas volviéndolo loco.

-Estan llenas de leche. -Bella succionaba y lamía. -¿Tomaras mi leche?

-Si... -gimió ella mamando su verga con velocidad.

-Eso bebé. -sostuvo su cabeza para marcarle el ritmo. -Que rico mamas.

Llegando al límite aceleró el ritmo hasta que su leche salió disparada al fondo de su garganta. Bella bebió todo y luego lo limpió con su lengua.

Completamente relajado la observó mientras usaba su lengua. Con un dedo acarició su espalda bajando hasta su pezón izquierdo.

-No. -ella alejo su mano.

-Ven aquí. -la distrajo besándola. Sintió su sabor en su boca. -Quiero hacerte sentir bien. -le aseguró abrazándola.

-No Ed. - se negó cuando le subió la falda.

-Lo haré suave. -prometió.

-No estoy lista. -nerviosa alejó sus manos.

Edward suspiró frustrado. -Esta bien bebé.

-No te enojes. -le pidió.

-No estoy enojado es sólo que no me dejas ni probarte con mi boca. Tú me dijiste que tú ya...

-Sí, eso no es nuevo pero...

-Dejame besarte ahí entonces. -le pidió tocando sus bragas.

-No. -alejó sus manos.

-¿Por qué no? -insistió.

-No quiero. Deja de insistir.-Edward suspiró.

-Esta bien.

Ambos se quedaron recostados en la cama. Bella encendió la televisión abrazándose a su cuerpo. Al sentir frío él no dudo en meterse en la cama con ella.

-Arrugaras tu uniforme. -le recordó.

-Tengo otros.

-Cierto. -Edward cambiaba los canales distraído.

-Edward no te pongas en ese plan. -su novia lo criticó.

-No me puse en ningún plan. -la observó no entendiendo su acusación.

-Estas siendo frío. -se quejó ella.

-No es así...

-Sí. Tú lo único que quieres es sexo.

-Bella... yo no dije nada.

-No es necesario, tu actitud cuando me negué lo dijo todo.

-Bella no quiero sólo sexo. -aseguró.

-Eres como todos Masen. -lo empujó de su cama. -Sólo piensas con eso. -le dio una mirada a su pene.

Ya parado en medio de la habitación no supo que hacer.

-Bella yo...

-¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte!-gritó colérica.

Edward levantó sus cosas cambiándose mientras recogía todo. Ella molesta le lanzaba las cosas que le faltaban. Cuando estuvo listo la miró.

-Lo siento bebé, no quise que pensarás eso.

-Largate. -gruñó ella.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar se acerco a la cama y la besó con ganas.

Molesta le daba mordidas pero no le importó.

-Lamento haber arruinado todo. -susurró cuando se alejó.

Cerró la puerta en silencio.

.

.

.

Decir que estaba deprimido era poco. Llevaba dos días siendo ignorado por su novia y eso lo lastimaba, la llamaba le mandaba mensajes pero nada, ni una mirada le dedicaba.

-Sigues con esa expresión de cachorro abandonado. -James se apoyó contra su casillero.

-Callate idiota.

-Estoy seguro que no querrás que me calle cuando te cuente lo que supe de tu amada Isabella Swan.

-¿Que es lo que sabes? -inquirió.

-Tranquilo galán. Tengo algo aún mejor. Fotos. -comenzó a sacar su teléfono cuando sonó la campana.

-Pasame las fotos.

-Ok, ok. -le aseguro su amigo mientras cada uno iba a su respectivo salón.

Su camino fue interceptado por dos brazos que lo jalaron hacía el gimnasio.

-Vaya, vaya. Pero si es el tutor de Bella Swan. -Jacob Black se burló mientras Caleb lo sostenía por la espalda.

-¿Qué quieren? -les escupió.

-Pues... necesitamos que hagas algo por nosotros. -se rieron cómplices.

-Jodanse.

-El que se joderá serás tú si no haces lo que te decimos. -gruñó Caleb tirando de su cabello hacia atrás

-La misión es fácil. -Black siguió. -Le das su tutoría a Swan y en un momento de descuido buscas esto. -le enseñó una foto donde se veía una bolsita con pastillas.

Droga. Eran pastillas de éxtasis.

-Esa perra las robó y las quiero de regreso. -gruñó Black.

¿Robarlas? pensó contrariado.

-Tiene que ser hoy becado. Ya pasó un día y no quiero que las acabé.

Caleb lo sacudió con fuerza. -Mañana a esta misma hora nos veremos ¿entendido?

Edward se alejó luego de asentir.

.

.

Estaba desilucionado. Su novia se drogaba y el no estaba enterado. Ese día no pensó en ella lleno de anhelo sino de desilusión.

Por otra parte quería conseguir esas pastillas no por hacerles caso a esos tipos sino porque quería alejarlas de ella. Lamentablemente no sabía que hacer para lograrlo ya que ese día había olvidado su carnet de tutor en la habitación de ella.

James y él jugaron baloncesto esa tarde.

-Victoria parecía ida... tal vez no escuchó cuando le hablé. -su amigo le contaba tratando de escusar a la peliroja que lo ignoraba.

-Escuché que tiene algo con Newton, mejor olvidala. -sugirió encestando.

-¿Newton? Demonios. -gruñó molesto.

-¿Edward? -sorprendido por la voz que escuchaba volteó. -Hola... ¿me darás mi tutoría hoy?

Isabella Swan lo veía como si nada hubiera pasado entre ambos, lucia su traje de porrista viéndose increíble.

-Sí, claro. -lanzó la pelota de regresó a James. -Sólo ire a cambiarme.

-Esta bien. -aceptó indiferente. Se estaba alejando cuando detuvo su paso y regreso con él. -¿Puedes ayudarme a llevar mis cosas? Estan algo pesadas.

-Si por supuesto. -aseguró un poquito desesperado.

-Vamos. -sonrió.

Edward se despidió con la mano de James mientras que este los veía embobado.

Bella había dejado su maleta de porrista en los vestuarios. Edward no podía esperar para hablarle. Todo el camino esperó ansioso hasta que entraron al lugar, Bella esperó que las chicas salieran del lugar para cerrar la puerta y acercarse a él.

-Te extraño bebé. -le susurró dolida abrazando su pecho.

-Yo también hermosa. -aliviado la sostuvo contra él. -Lamento haberte molestado, yo...

-Fue mi culpa, vi fantasmas. Yo sé que tú no serías capaz de molestarte por algo así. -él besó su frente.

-Jamás. -le aseguró.

-Te extrañé. -ella besó su cuello ya que no llegaba a sus labios.

Edward bajó el rostro para unir sus labios con los de ella. El beso se volvió apasionado con rapidez. Bella lo empujó sobre una banca y se subió a horcajadas. Edward no pudo evitar gemir al sentir el contacto de sus sexos.

-Sabes delicioso. -gimió ella. -Deberías jugar baloncesto más seguido.

-Por ti lo haré bebé.

Bella sonrió por sus palabras. Le quito la camiseta para lamer su pecho. Edward gruñía mientras la tomaba de las caderas para restregarse contra ella.

-Estas muy duro bebé. -excitada se restregaba contra él con fuerza. Edward sabía que ambos se vendrían con la ropa puesta pero era lo máximo que podía llegar con ella.

Bella comenzó a desesperarse por la temperatura de su cuerpo así que por primera vez se quitó la camiseta delante de él. Edward gimió tocando su cintura. Con la mirada fija en sus pechos presos en su sostén arremetió con más dureza.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves bebé? -susurró acercando sus pechos a su rostro.

Edward no pudo evitar enterrar ahí su rostro disfrutando la textura.

Bella sentía la textura de la tela del short de Edward lastimarla, estaba irritada. Bajó las manos para bajárselo. Edward la ayudo gustoso.

-Bebé estas hirviendo. -gimió ella sintiéndolo atraves de sus bragas.

-Así me pones. -sus manos abrieron el broche de su sostén sin permiso.

-¡Ed...! -se quejó pero lo olvido al sentir las succiones en su pezon derecho.

Eso la llevó al borde y terminó corriéndose sobre él. Edward sintió su humedad y al verla tan ida aprovecho para ubicarse entre su coño y su braga para entrar por primera vez en contacto. Bella se aferró a su cuello mientras él golpeaba su clítoris con la punta de su verga. Su corrida terminó de mojar sus bragas dejándola completamente húmeda.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio pero Edward seguía sopesando sus pechos y llevándolos a su boca.

-¿Otra ronda? -Bella rió delicadamente.

-Mejor en mi cuarto. -sugirió.

-Pero hagamoslo así. -le pidió él moviéndose debajo de ella.

-Por un segundo pensé que me la meterías. -admitió ella.

-No lo haré sino quieres bebé. Confía en mí. -excitado de nuevo se restregó.

-Vamos a mi cuarto mejor. -Bella se levantó goteando.

-Mierda... -gruñó él al ver su semen entre sus piernas.

-Hiciste un desastre en mí.

-Haré otro. -le aseguró levantándose para acomodar sus pantalones.

-Cuento con eso.

.

.

.

Era muy tarde, se suponía que debía irse dentro de poco o sino no podría salir hasta el domingo. Ya había empezado el toque de queda pero el seguía pegado a sus pechos.

-Bebé es tarde. -Bella se quejó tratando de alejar su cuerpo de él.

-Un rato más. -Edward colo su pierna entre las suyas para poder acariciar su coño con ella.

-Mañana es viernes... -le recordó en medio de un gemido.

-Lo sé. -comía sus pezones como un bebé.

-No puedes quedarte desde hoy. -ya desesperada lo alejó de su pecho.

Él sabía que no podía, notarían su ausencia. Se obligó a respirar hondo y acostarse.

-Mañana si me quedaré. -decidido se levantó buscando su ropa antes de arrepentirse.

Bella se levantó al baño para limpiarse dejándolo sólo en la habitación.

En ese momento recordó lo que Black le había dicho. Buscó rápido en sus cajones y mochilas, no fue hasta que revisó en su ropa interior que las encontró.

-¿Edward? -sorprendida lo llamó.

-Necesito una para esta noche. -le aseguro envolviendo la bolsa en unas braguitas azules.

Bella no dijo nada sólo lo besó antes de que se fuera.

.

.

.

 **Hola :) aquí estamos con el segundo capítulo. Capítulo hormonal como pueden ver. Nos vemos pronto!**


	3. Euforias

.

.

.

-La desviación estándar... -el profesor Brown seguía con su explicación aburriendo a sus alumnos.

Edward anotó todo lo que decía concentrado en resaltar lo más importante. Estaba tan enfocado que no escuchó que lo llamaban hasta que una bola de papel golpeó su cabeza para luego caer en su cuaderno. Fastidiado volteó encontrándose con la mirada burlona de Caleb que lo miró retador.

-Lee el maldito papel idiota. -la voz de Black provenía de su espalda.

Con rabia lo abrió.

"Más te vale que tengas lo que te pedimos".

-¿Y sino qué? -retador le susurró a Black.

-Te jodes. -golpeó su nuca con su palma.

-¡Black! Si no te interesa mi clase te puedes salir. -la voz molesta de Brown puso a todos alertas. Jacob bajó la mirada y se acomodó en la silla.

Edward con fastidio se acomodó en su asiento y volvió a prestar atención al maestro.

Apenas acabó la clase no pudo evitar notar que Bella salía molesta del salón con Tanya detrás de ella. Preocupado la siguió simulando dirigirse a gimnasia pero se detuvo cerca a donde las porristas empezaban su práctica, al verlo tan cerca Bella algo confundida lo siguió hacia un armario de conserje. Ya encerrados Edward abrazó su cintura.

-¿Pasa algo? -le susurró.

-No bebé, es sólo que la estúpida de Tanya me hizo enojar. -lo besó suavemente.

-¿Qué te hizo? -le preguntó interesado.

-Ella... son tonterías bebé, nada importante. -le aseguró pero sabía que mentía.

-Si te llegó a molestar no creo que sea una tontería. -insistió.

-Ay bebé, eres tan lindo cuando te preocupas. -lo besó otra vez apegándose a él.

-¿No me dirás entonces?

Bella suspiró sobre sus labios. -Tanya rompió mi rizadora.

Edward levantó las cejas.

-¿Ves? Te dije que era una tontería. -rió suavemente y besó sus labios.

Más tranquilo se dejó llevar. Tuvieron que alejarse demasiado pronto y cada uno fue a su respectiva clase.

El entrendor los obligó a correr por la cancha hasta que sus pulmones no dieron para más.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese tipo? Nos quiere matar. -gruñó James junto a él.

-Escuché que esta molesto con el equipo y se acaba de desquitar con nosotros.

-Creo que tienes razón, Newton sigue corriendo. -ambos no pudieron evitar sonreír por la imagen.

Newton no les caía bien, siempre andaba demasiado arreglado y pensaba que todas las chicas morían por él.

-¿Como te fue ayer con Swan? -le preguntó poniendo una sonrisa perversa.

-Bien, estudiamos química.-le mintió recordando sus pechos.

-¿Química? -se burló. -¿Intercambio de fluidos?

-Estas hablando de Termodinámica idiota. -se burló Edward.

-Ya... no evites el tema. -golpeó su hombro.

-No pasó nada. -mintió. -Ella no esta interesada.

-¿Como lo sabes? ¿Le preguntaste? -reaccionó de inmediato.

-No, no, no. -negó nervioso. -Es sólo que no demuestra interés.

-Bueno es Swan... no creo que le interese algo más que su cabello.

Edward no opinó.

-¡Bien señores! ¡A las duchas! -luego de dar la orden el entrenador sonó su silbato.

Los becados caminaron lentamente ya que sabían que igual tendrían que esperar para poder ducharse. Las chicas también acabaron su entrenamiento en su lado de la cancha.

Jacob se acercó a Bella y sus amigas para hablarles, hubo cierta tensión en su conversación.

-¿Qué querrá ese idiota? -gruñó Edward.

-Supe que estan peleados. -le contó James. -¿Recuerdas las fotos? Pues a Jacob no le hicieron gracia.

-¿Fotos? -pregunto confundido.

-Te las mande ayer hombre. Revisa tu teléfono.

Tenso observó el intercambio verbal de su novia y Jacob, él sonreía burlón mientras Bella lo miraba con la frente fruncida. Apuro el paso para llegar a su casillero y sacar su teléfono.

Con James pisándole los talones fueron los primeros en llegar. Revisó su teléfono hasta que llegó a las fotos en cuestión, su corazón dejó de latir.

Bella aparecía en una habitación que él no conocía pero era masculina, ella posaba sonriente sosteniendo la cámara mientras... Caleb dormitaba sobre su hombro. Al principio quiso sacar de su imaginación lo que posiblemente había pasado en esa habitación pero fue imposible con dolor observó la siguiente donde Caleb sin polo se aferraba a su cuerpo mientras dormía, ambas fotos demostraban que ella seguía vestida pero el muchacho estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba y no sabía si lo estaba también para abajo.

Sintió el dolor lastimar su corazón enamorado. Ella lo había engañado con Caleb y tan sólo ayer había descubierto que consumía drogas, ya no sabía quién era su novia...

-¿Como obtuviste las fotos? -preguntó en voz baja.

-Mmm yo... -James rascó su nuca incómodo. -¿Conoces a Eric Yorkie? Bueno él me ayudó a infiltrarme en la base de datos del teléfono de Victoria. -confesó, Edward levantó la mirada sorprendido. -No tengo todos sus archivos yo solo... puedo ver las cosas que guarda como esto... fotos y videos.

-Eso es muy loco... -Edward lo miró seriamente.

-Lo sé, yo sólo quería ver sus fotos y te juro que es algo inocente, no puedo ver conversaciones ni contraseñas, yo solo vincule mi teléfono al suyo.

Su amigo se veía avergonzado así que no dijo más. Dolido y decepcionado se sentó en una de las bancas a esperar que terminaran de ducharse. James lo acompañó comentándole como Yorkie lo ayudó. Cuando Caleb salió de la ducha no se cubrió con la toalla sino que la uso para secar su cabello, caminó desnudo como acostumbraba ya que se sentía cómodo así mostrando sus músculos tonificados y su miembro bien dotado.

-Cubrete cabrón. -Jacob se burló comenzando a vestirse.

Entre hombres se habían visto desnudos y a Edward pensar que su novia los había... no podía terminar el pensamiento sin llenarse de ira.

Se ducho sin ganas y lleno de distracciones. Luego de vestirse salió rumbo a su habitación pero fue interceptado por justamente Caleb.

-Ven con nosotros. -el grandulon lo empujó bruscamente de nuevo al gimnasio.

-¿Donde esta tu zorra? -se burló el muchacho. Hablaba de James.

-Se fue antes que yo. -se quitó las manos de Caleb de encima.

-Llegó el momento Masen. -Jacob salió de una de las duchas vestido. -Danos lo que te pedimos.

Edward saco de su pantalón la bolsa y se la tiró a Caleb en el pecho.

-Ahí tienen su mierda ahora dejenme tranquilo. -Jacob lo tomó del hombro.

-¿Quieres que te rompa la cara becado? -gruñó Jacob en su cara respirando como un toro.

-Dejame en paz, ya te di lo que querías. -lo empujó de nuevo lejos de su cuerpo.

Caleb lo tomó del polo dispuesto a pegarle cuando una voz femenina les llamó la atención.

-¿Jacob? -Bella los observaba desde la puerta.

Tanto Caleb como su amigo soltaron a Edward algo nerviosos.

-¿Por qué le quieren pegar al becado? -a su novio le dolió su apelativo.

-¿Necesitamos una razón? -Caleb se acercó a ella con esa seguridad que lo caracterizaba.

Bella lo empujó molesta cuando él quiso abrazarla.

-Victoria y Tanya los buscan. Parece que sirven para algo. -Jacob no le dijo nada parecía molesto con ella mientras Caleb se rió de sus palabras. Los tres salieron del lugar dejándolo solo.

.

.

Cuarta llamada perdida.

Suspiró al ver su teléfono. Ella estaba esperándolo pero no quería verla. Se sentía dolido y decepcionado, pero no podía reclamarle ya que si lo hacía tendría que admitir donde vio las fotos.

Dedicó su tiempo a estudiar todo lo que por pasar tiempo con su novia no estudiaba.

Quinta llamada perdida.

Cambio sus libros por la computadora, tal vez algún juego en línea lograra distraerlo.

Sexta llamada perdida.

Su PlayStation le pareció más atractivo que su computadora.

Séptima llamada perdida.

Colocó música a todo volumen y se escondió bajo las sábanas.

-¡Edward se que estás ahí! ¡Abre! -conocía esa voz.

Se levantó deprisa preocupado, ella nunca antes se había metido a los dormitorios masculinos.

-¿Estas bien? -la muchacha se escabulló dentro de inmediato.

Venía vestida casual, con sus convers negras y una polera gris.

-Debes alejarte de Swan. -le aseguró con vehemencia.

-Bree... sabes que sólo soy su tutor. -le recordó.

-Ella quiere algo contigo. -afirmó sin rodeos. -Hoy la escuché hablar de ti, es peligrosa Edward.

-Llevó meses siendo su tutor y no ha pasado nada. -volvió a recordarle con paciencia. -Isabella no me mira dos veces seguidas, no esta interesada en mí.

-Tal vez no de una manera sana. -preocupada se acercó a él. -Ella dijo que eras suyo, que sabía que te tenía atrapado.

-¿Qué? ¿A quién le dijo eso? -sorprendido preguntó, era verdad pero de todas maneras era extraño que ella lo mencionara.

-A Victoria, hoy en clase de Trigonometría. -su amiga tenía la mirada perdida.

-Tal vez ya se dio cuenta que me gusta. -fingió pesadez.

Bree abrió los ojos impresionada por sus palabras.

-¿Era... verdad? -Edward no lo notó pero Bree se encogió levemente.

-Ehm si, ella es guapa. -dijo con simpleza. -Hace tiempo me gusta pero sé que es imposible.

-Tal vez no... -Bree susurró.

La puerta sonó.

Abrió sin pensar quién podría estar detrás.

Bella Swan apareció en todo su esplendor con una diminuta falda y un escote exagerado. No pudo evitar que se le fueran los ojos admirándola.

-Hola Edward, venía por mi tutoría pero puedo volver más tarde. -agregó mirando a Bree significativamente.

Al principio no supo que responder ya que estaba algo idiotizado por su apariencia.

-Ehm no, no. Puedo dártela. Bree sólo pasó a saludar. -le aseguró sin pensar.

Su amiga se fue sin decir nada y él ni siquiera lo notó.

Bella cerro la puerta a penas ella salió.

-¿Qué demonios hacía ella aquí? -gruñó en voz baja acercándose a él.

-Quería que... le explique unas cosas. -mintió pobremente.

-Dime la verdad Edward. -estaba molesta pero no se permitía alterarse.

-Vino a pedirme que me aleje de ti.

-Esa estúpida. -gruñó. -Ella... -se arrepintió y volvió a su pose serena. -No importa, no podrá separarnos.

Se aferró a su cuello y besó sus labios.

Edward se dejó besar pero no contesto tan enérgico como otras veces.

-¿Qué sucede? -Bella lo observó entrecerrando los ojos. -¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamadas?

-No pasa nada, sólo me distraje estudiando. -mintió a medias.

-Algo te pasa. Te conozco. -lo observó fijamente. -¿Qué te dijeron Caleb y Jacob? -gruñó molesta. -Sabía que algo tramaban esos imbéciles. ¿Saben lo nuestro y te amenazaron? ¿Qué te dijeron Edward?

-No saben nada. -le aseguró. -Ellos sólo... los escuché hablar de ti. Escuché a Caleb hablar de ti... -la miró fijamente.

Bella alejó la mirada. -Ellos siempre hablan. -entrelazó sus manos. -Sabes que yo he "tonteado" alguna vez con ellos. Nunca te mentí sobre eso.

-Caleb tocó más de lo que yo he podido tocar. -bufo incómodo.

-Eso ya no es verdad. -comenzó a besar su cuello. -¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?

-Quisiera que él no tuviera tantos recuerdos. -la alejó de su cuerpo suavemente.

-Edward no puedes juzgarme por mi pasado, desde un comienzo te dije que yo nunca he sido una santa. -molesta cruzó sus brazos.

-Y no te juzgo, es solo que... yo recién pude tocarte hace unos días mientras él... -gruñó fastidiado.

Bella alejó la mirada.

-Caleb y cualquier otro es parte de mi pasado, y te recuerdo que el único que a llegado tan lejos eres tú. Yo jamás deje que me toquen con algo más... sigo virgen Edward.

-Lo sé pero...

-No puedes criticarme si he dejado que llegues más lejos que cualquiera. -las lágrimas comenzaron a agruparse en sus ojos. -No puedo creer que me trates de esta manera.

Edward se sintió culpable al ver las lágrimas.

-Bella entiendeme...

-¿Qué quieres que entienda? ¿Qué necesitas que te dé mi virginidad para que les ganes a ellos?

-No. No es eso. -trató de explicar.

-No me acostaré contigo sólo para que te sientas mejor que Caleb. -molesta y llorosa tomó su bolso.

-Bella no te vayas así. Yo... olvidaré ese tema ¿si? -la foto que había visto tal vez era antigua, quiso pensar o mejor dicho se obligó a creer que era una foto vieja.

-No Edward. -se alejó hacia la puerta.

Él abrazó su cintura.

-Bebé quedate. Soy un idiota. -susurró en su oído.

-Sueltame. -ella gruñó.

-Me pongo celoso porque estoy loco por ti. -empalagoso repartió besos por su cuello.

-¿Qué es lo que escuchaste? -ella seguía llorando pero su voz no se veía afectada.

-Caleb dijo algo... -suspiró tenía que mentir. -Dijo que ustedes tuvieron algo hace poco.

Bella volteó entre sus brazos.

-¿Y tú lo creiste? -él bajo la mirada. -Edward yo estoy contigo, ellos no me interesan. No pondría en riesgo nuestra relación por una calentura.

Él torció el gesto, las fotos seguían en su memoria.

-Dejemos eso atrás. -Bella cambió de expresión. -No me gusta pelear contigo bebé.

-A mi tampoco. -se obligó a dejar de pensar en las fotos, no podía reclamarle sin decir donde las vio además lo más seguro era que ella dijera que eran pasadas.

-Olvida eso bebé. Caleb es un gigante sin cerebro seguro dijo alguna estupidez. -Bella dejó las lágrimas atrás con facilidad y se acercó a él para besarlo.

Edward se dejó llevar y olvidó por qué se sentía tan desolado. Abrazar su cintura fue lo primero que hizo pero ella tenía otros planes.

-Traje algo. -se mordió el labio seductoramente.

-¿Qué cosa? -con voz ronca acariciaba su trasero sin pudor.

Bella sacó del dobladillo de su falda una pastilla azul. Algo asustado retrocedió.

-¿Qué...?

-Es viagra bebé. -sonrió divertida por su expresión.

-¿Eso no es para viejos? -preguntó confundido.

-No la necesitas pero dicen que te pone imparable. -besó su cuello. -Estarás duro mucho tiempo. -metió su mano dentro de su pantalón.

-Eso significa que estarás aquí este fin de semana...

-Sobre eso... -Bella siguió amasando su verga. -Pensaba ir a la fiesta de Tanya.

-Pero es nuestro aniversario. -gruñó molesto.

-Bebé... ya te lo había dicho el lunes. -le recordó besando su cuello para distraerlo.

-Creo que nuestro aniversario es más importante. -fastidiado trató de alejarse.

-Lo es pero no tengo escusa para faltar... -le recordó desabotonando y bajando su pantalón.

-Diles que no tienes ganas o que tus padres llegaron de viaje.

-Bebé... -hizo un puchero antes de meter su miembro aún dormido en su boca.

Se aferró a la pared para no caer.

Debió sospechar que ella lo distraería para darle una noticia así.

Era un adolescente afortunado debía admitir. Sus amigos sexualmente activos solían quejarse porque sus novias no estaban tan dispuestas a hacer mamadas mientras él prácticamente las tenía a diario. Bella era aventurera así que había probado cada rincón de la escuela pero el mejor era la biblioteca, ahí él fingía leer mientras ella se escondía debajo de la mesa o si quería ser ruidoso se metían al baño de ahí. Su novia amaba jugar y excitarlo en lugares así. Una sola vez se sentaron juntos en una clase de biología y para suerte suya pusieron una proyección por lo que en medio de la oscuridad ella le colocó un condón y se dispuso a masturbarlo, tuvieron que sentarse muy cerca para lograrlo pero fue un éxito.

Su novia seguía succionando buscando que él se corriera. Su lengua conocía donde tenía venas salientes y como le gustaba que chupara sólo el orificio por donde salía su semen.

-Así bebe. -con una mano sostuvo su cabeza acercándola a él. -Toma tu leche. -gruñó vaciándose. El semen le llenó la boca por un segundo. -Así tomala, sigue mamando y te daré más.

Edward era muy suave y cariñoso con ella pero cuando estaban así se transformaba en un muchacho hormonal y pervertido.

Bella siguió con su tarea hasta que las piernas le fallaron.

-Quiero que te quedes. -ya sobre la cama se terminó de desnudar.

-Bebé... -ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si fuera al revez tú no me hubieras dejado. -recalcó molesto.

-Por eso te quiero compensar. -Bella se sentó sobre sus caderas. -Toma la pastilla y me quitaré la ropa.

-No necesito viagra. -ella sólo tuvo mecerse sobre él para tenerlo duro.

-Va durar más. -le explicó haciendo sus bragas a un lado para entrar en contacto.

-De que sirve si te irás al final de la noche. -seguía fastidiado.

-Bien. Entonces esta noche no la tomaremos. -fastidiada detuvo sus movimientos. -¿Puedes hacer algo por mi? Ya te hice una mamada mínimo espero que te muevas.

Odiaba cuando ella ignoraba sus sentimientos de esa manera.

Volteó su cuerpo poniéndose sobre ella. Abrió su bluza para amasar sus pechos. Metió sus dedos para acariciar su coño pero ella saltó.

-Edward... -se quejó.

-Quiero hacerte sentir bien. -cuando metió un dedo ella lo alejó.

-No. -lo empujó. -Eres imposible cuando estas molesto.

No dejó que lo aparte y besó sus labios a la fuerza. Quitó sus dedos y puso su verga, con rabia movió las caderas ganando gemidos de ella por el exquisito roce. Amasó sus pechos para luego besarlos, Bella no hacía más que gemir, el orgasmo les llegó a la vez y su semen manchó la falda que aún traía puesta.

-Te quedarás hasta que debas ir a esa fiesta. -mandón le quitó la ropa que le quedaba puesta, ella aún seguía regresando de las nubes. -No, te irás antes a cambiarte. No quiero que vayas vestida así.

Ella sólo asintió aún sorprendida por su arranque posesivo.

-¿Quienes irán? -estaba molesto y por primera vez lo demostraba sin tapujos.

-Ehmm... -aún sorprendida se dejó desvestir. -Irán mis amigas, los chicos no estan invitados pero seguramente se colaran.

Edward gruñó al escucharla. Ella sólo quedó en bragas y se veía nerviosa cuando ambos conectaron sus miradas.

-No haré algo que no quieras que haga. -Edward prometió con el rostro aún fastidiado.

-Esta bien bebé. Confio en ti. -susurró sentándose para poder acariciar su mejilla. -Ya no estes molesto. -besó su mejilla. -¿No tienes algo de leche para mi? -mordió su oreja suavemente. -Ya tengo hambre de nuevo.

Sabía como excitarlo. Su mano se apoderó de su verga para bombearla.

-Relajate bebé. -subió a su regazo. -¿Qué quieres que te haga? -le susurró rozándose contra él.

-Quiero darte placer. -Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Yo quiero dártelo. -iba a empezar su mamada pero él la detuvo.

-Hagamoslo a la vez. -propuso acostandola en la cama.

Bella se mordió el labio nerviosa.

-Ya lo hiciste antes, no sé por qué no quieres hacerlo conmigo. -se quejó.

-No es eso... -alejó la mirada. -Pero si quieres eso, lo haremos.

Edward la observó sospechando de su comportamiento. Subió su mirada al reloj que había en la pared.

-No. Se te hará tarde para ir a tu fiesta. -Bella también observó el reloj.

-La próxima semana estaremos juntos todos los días. Lo prometo.- besó sus labios bajando de la cama para vestirse.

.

.

Capítulo nuevo! Esta Bella es una loquita. Su personalidad es una intriga para mí, espero me acompañen en este nuevo proceso :)


	4. Obsesión

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y son utilizados por mí para crear esta historia.

.

.

¿Tienes los ejercicios de cálculo? -preguntó James ese sábado en la noche.

Ambos estaban en línea jugando WoW. Esos eran sus fines de semana ya que sus familias estaban en otro país y gastar dinero en un boleto de avión para dos días era un insulto.

-Sí. Me falta la 14. -su voz opaca alertó a James.

-¿Qué tienes hombre? Pareces recien salido de un examen de cálculo. -su chiste geek no logró el efecto esperado. -¿Ni una risa educada? Ya me estas preocupando.

-No es nada, extraño a mi familia es todo. -mintió en parte.

-Yo también hombre... No puedo esperar para que sea Navidad. -James suspiró.

Siguieron jugando decaidos. Hasta que James lanzó una maldición.

-Carajo. -se quejó y Edward pudo escuchar como golpeaba su teclado.

-¿Que pasa?

-Victoria también fue a la fiesta de Tanya. -se quejó decepcionado.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-La etiquetaron en una foto de Bella Swan. -apenas escuchó el nombre de su novia se apuro a abrir su cuenta en redes sociales.

Lo primero que vio fue una foto de ella levantando una ceja mientras se apuntaba la cabeza con los dedos, fingiendo ser una pistola. En la siguiente distinguió a Riley, Victoria, Tanya, Irina, Dimitri, Eleazar, Kate, Caleb, Michael y el idiota de Black.

"Se suponía que seria noche de chicas" resaba la foto. Victoria salia sosteniendo la cámara con las chicas cerca a ella mientras los chicos sonreían con botellas de alcohol atrás.

Las actualizaciones eran constantes y le dolía verla tan feliz sin él. Bella besaba la mejilla de Jacob Black en la siguiente. Con rabia soportó cada foto. Michael la abrazaba de la cintura mientras se suponía posaban todos juntos. Caleb sin polo flexionaba sus músculos mientas Tanya y Bella palpaban sus brazos. Las siguientes tres horas fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar las fotos.

Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando una actualización llegó; Bella besaba a Jacob. La foto fue eliminada por Caleb a los dos minutos.

Ya no pudo aguantar más y llamó a su teléfono. Sonó y sonó hasta que al fin contesto.

-¿Cariño? -preguntó melosa. Se escuchaba música y risas pero lejanas.

-¿Por que demoraste en contestarme? - preguntó molesto.

-Bebé tuve que encerrarme en el baño. -se escuso.

-¿Besaste a Jacob Black? -su pregunta sonó a acusación.

-Fue un juego amor, el idiota de Caleb lo publicó pero lo obligue a borrarlo. -le explicó con tranquilidad.

-¿Y lo dices tan fácil? -preguntó incrédulo. -¡Me fuiste infiel!

-Bebé... no es así. -suspiró aburrida.

-Bella no se que concepto tienes de una relación pero ya me cansé. -bufo molesto e indignado.

-Edward no... -su voz comenzo a decaer.

-Que te diviertas. -colgó luego de eso.

Respiró hondo mirando el techo, el dolor en su pecho comenzó a romper su coraza de orgullo. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer y con rabia las quitó. Su computadora siguió sonando con actualizaciones de su ahora ex novia.

"Solo se vive una vez"

Bella salía al fondo de la foto con una botella en la mano. Su semblante no era el mismo de las otras fotos y sobre todo su bluza ahora estaba cubierta por una chaqueta negra, de hombre.

Edward notó una notificación que no espero.

"Bella Swan indicó que esta en una relación " resaba la notificación.

Sorprendido la observó por mucho tiempo. Hasta que recordó que él si tenia en su perfil que tenía una relación hacia seis meses en cambio ella aparecía como soltera. Seis meses siendo él el que orgulloso decía que tenía una novia, una novia que se avergonzaba de él... pero ahora que todo había acabado entre los dos recién parecía interesada. Bufo cuando comenzó a leer preguntas sobre quien era. Todos daban por sentado que era Black y eso lo llenó de más rabia.

"No es Jake chicos, es alguien maravilloso que sé que esta leyendo esto".

Más bromas y gente adivinando daban miles de nombres de chicos con los que alguna vez había sido vinculada.

Un usuario sin foto ni nombre real publico una foto en los comentarios donde salía Bella besando a alguien en un salón vacío. Era lo suficientemente observador para notar que ese no era él.

"Este es el novio desconocido"

Bella comenzó a contestar negando que fuera ella y de inmediato le llegó un mensaje a su celular.

"Edward por favor no lo creas".

Cualquier otro tal vez hubiera dudado de la autenticidad sino fuera porque él reconoció la pulsera morada que le regalo cuando cumplieron dos meses.

Dolido modifico su perfil indicando su soltería y luego de eso simplemente desconecto todo, tiro el teléfono lejos y se quedó dormido a base de pastillas.

El domingo por la mañana le llegó como siempre, aburrido y tedioso. Trato de hacer su rutina lo más normal posible, olvido su celular por completo y se dedicó a llevar la ropa sucia a lavar. Algunos otros becados también se encontraron con él en la lavandería.

-Escuche que Bree Tanner escuchó gemidos salir de esa habitación... -escuchó el rumor de un compañero.

-Pobre Bree, dormir a lado debe ser difícil.

-Bella Swan se acostó con Jacob Black. -aseguró otra voz. -Ayer subieron una foto donde salían juntos, es imposible que no haya pasado algo.

Valientemente espero su ropa escuchando comentarios y chismes sobre la famosa fiesta. Apenas subió a su habitación no pudo evitar prender su laptop para ver la lluvia de notificaciones que habían.

"Bella Swan... " "Bella Swan... " fotos y más fotos de su noche llena de diversión. No pararon hasta que la ultima decía "5:43 am completamente destruidos" la foto era de Victoria y en ella Bella dormía sobre el pecho de Black.

Su teléfono sonó segundos después.

"Mi chica" salía en la pantalla.

-Hola.

-Por favor. -sollozó de inmediato. -Te lo suplico. Cambiare. -lloró con fuerza. -Por favor.

-Dejame en paz Bella.

-No. No. No. Bebé mi hermano firmará mi entrada e iré a tu habitación. Te compensaré como quieras. -le aseguró. -Yo tengo condones en mi cartera. Será nuestra primera vez te lo juro.

-Bella no me interesa el sexo. -suspiró.

-Te interesará. Será nuestra primera vez. -suplicó en medio del llanto.

-Basta Bella, se acabo. -se sentía mal pero no podía colgar, su lado masoquista quería seguir escuchándola.

-Iré. No me importa lo que digas.

-Estoy saliendo Bella, tengo que comprar cosas para la clase de dibujo... -trato de escusarse, la conocía y sabía que se metería a su dormitorio como le había dicho.

-Yo te las compraré. -aseguró, la escuchó algo agitada.

-¿Donde estas?

-Ya salí del dormitorio y estoy escapando de la escuela.

Edward suspiró.

-No quiero verte Bella, adiós. -se despidió colgando y se apuro a escapar antes de que ella llegara.

Los guardias lo vieron firmar su salida en silencio ya que él era becado podía irse y no volver, la escuela no se hacia responsable. Firmó lo más rápido posible pero tuvo que esperar el sello del encargado. En ese momento entraron Bella y Jasper Swan a recepción, sintió la voz de su ex novia asegurar que quería quedarse unos minutos más porque había olvidado comprar materiales para su clase de dibujo.

-Bella mierda... no tengo tiempo para eso. -renego Jasper.

-Ahí esta Edward Masen seguramente el podrá comprarlos y traerlos para mí. -aseguró contenta mirándolo sufrir en la esquina de la habitación.

-¿Es tu compañero?

-Si es becado asi que puede salir, ¿no es así Ed? -sonrió luciendo inocente.

-Si, soy becado. -admitió lo más serio posible.

-Entonces ve a comprar esos materiales que Bella no podrá.

Edward odio la manera déspota con la que le habló y aún más cuando le dio dinero sin siquiera contarlo.

-El señor Swan le esta pidiendo un favor señor Masen. -el encargado de la oficina le habló cordialmente pero había una amenaza detrás, la familia Swan tenía mucho poder en la escuela.

-Por favor Eddy. -le suplicó ella con segundas intensiones. -Tu sabes que se necesita en esa clase y yo no.

Con su orgullo en el suelo tomó el dinero.

Bella sonrió en grande viéndolo partir hacia las frías calles de Londres.

.

.

Entró al dormitorio de Bella sin problemas, muchas chicas también llegaban acompañadas de sus amigos porque traían pequeñas maletas que ellos cargaban.

Con un suspiro toco la puerta que no tardó en abrir. Bella apareció delante de él en bragas y con una camiseta ajustada. Su pelo marrón estaba oscuro por la ducha y parecían cascadas de chocolate.

-Aquí tienes. -extendió la bolsa con una mano y dinero con la otra.

Bella sonrió tomando la bolsa, miro por el pasillo al verlo vacío tomo sus muñecas y lo forzó a entrar.

-Bella... -se quejó retrocediendo.

-Entra bebé. -le pidió jalandolo con fuerza para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Lo empujó contra cama para subir sobre él. De inmediato se apodero de cuello mientras liberaba su pantalón. Edward no respondió a sus besos y dejó que ella siga. Ella frustrada quitó su camiseta quedando en ropa interior sobre él.

-¿Acabaste? -preguntó indiferente cuando ella no supo que hacer después.

-No me hagas esto. -susurro acariciando su verga dormida. Dolida por su rechazo su llanto comenzó a fluir.

-No entiendo porque haces esto. -suspiró aun debajo de ella.

-No sé porque... yo sólo... no puedo conmigo misma. -susurro acostándose sobre él.

-Tengo que irme. -advirtió tratando de levantarse.

Bella bajo de su regazo desecha.

Edward ajusto de nuevo su pantalón y acomodó su camisa.

-Jacob me pidió ser su novia ayer. -le contó antes que de fuera.

-Que sean felices. -le deseo dándole la espalda.

-Le dije que tengo novio y que... que eres tú. -su confesión hizo que volteara.

-No te creo.

-Le dije que me deje en paz. Que te molesta que este cerca de mí. -siguió contando con la mirada ida.

Edward se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir.

-Esta dispuesto a esperar a que te deje. Esta seguro que lo nuestro no durará.

-No estaba equivocado. -su rabia era notoria.

-Me terminaré acostando con él si me dejas Edward. Yo no puedo estar sin ti. No puedo.

-¿Me estas amenazando? -la miró dolido también.

-Estoy desesperada. -admitió. -Tan desesperada que soy capaz de hacerlo sólo para hacerte reaccionar.

-¡¿Reaccionar?! ¡Quieres lastimarme! -le reprochó dolido. -Tú no me quieres, tú estas encaprichada conmigo. No soportas que te deje, eso es todo.

-Estoy enamorada de ti bebé. -aseguró aún con ese semblante ido y triste. -Te amo Edward, te juro que lo hago.

No supo que decir al escuchar eso.

-Quiero que seas tú. Si alguien se llevará mi virginidad serás tú. -susurró mirándolo ahora intensamente.

-Deja de hablar así. -se quejó pasando las manos por su cabeza.

Bella se levanto de la cama y se paró delante de él.

-Te amo. -susurró acariciando su rostro atormentado.

-Yo también lo hago. -admitió cerrando los ojos sintiendo su corazón romperse a la vez. Era una sensación difícil de identificar.

Bella se paró de puntas para alcanzar sus labios.

-Te amo bebé. -le repetía entre besos. -Quiero ser tu mujer.

La besó rindiéndose al fin.

Con cuidado la apoyo sobre la cama repartió besos por su cuello mientras acariciaba su piel desnuda. Bella algo nerviosa lo ayudo a quitar su chaqueta y desabotono su camisa con un ligero temblor.

-Tranquila. -susurró ayudándola. -Los dos somos nuevos en esto, no hay prisa.

Bella suspiró un poco más relajada y volvió a fundirse en el beso. Edward dejo su torso desnudo y ella acarició sus músculos mordiendo su labio.

-Eres hermoso. -susurró admirada.

-Tu eres perfecta Bella. -gimió suavemente cuando ella beso su pecho.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas abriendo su pantalón. Él estaba más cómodo desnudo porque ya antes había estado así con ella.

-Podemos parar cuando quieras. -le susurro cuando la vio algo ansiosa al ver su pene ya erecto.

-No creo que entres. -admitió su miedo. -Sé como te pones. Crecerás más. -mordió su labio asustada.

Edward supo que tenía razón. Ella era la única que lo había tenido por completo en su boca y nunca terminaba de abarcar toda su extensión. Tomó su verga entre sus manos y luego vio el pequeño cuerpo de Bella.

-¿Quieres parar...?

-No. -aseguró de inmediato.

Edward observó como quitaba su sostén liberando así ese par de pechos que siempre estaban en sus fantasías por la noche. Avergonzada alejó la mirada. Él se acomodó mejor sobre ella y tomo uno de sus pezones sonrosados entre sus labios.

-Ah. -se quejó ella al sentir la succión. -Ay. -mordió su labio cuando lo sintió acariciar ambos pechos.

Su lengua jugueteaba con sus pezones provocando que un fuego conocido comenzará a crecer en su vientre.

-Ed. -se quejó sin saber que era lo que quería.

El adolescente entre sus piernas se enganchó de sus pechos mientras bajaba lentamente sus bragas blancas. Quedó al descubierto para él y el sonrojo llego a sus mejillas. Edward le sonrió y volvió a besarla mientras palpaba esa área donde nadie mas que él habia llegado.

-¿Tienes protección? -preguntó ella nerviosa cuando lo sintió meter un dedo dentro de ella.

-Me dijiste que tú tenías. -estaba demasiado excitado como para pensar con claridad. Jadeaba sintiéndola húmeda alrededor de sus dedos.

-Te mentí. Yo sólo quería que vengas. -admitió aún más temerosa cuando sintió que acariciaba su pene con su coño. -Edward el condón. -la ansiedad la estaba matando.

Se levantó rápido y acelerado busco dentro de su pantalón. En su billetera encontró dos condones envueltos en platina dorada.

Regresó con ella y le entrego uno. Abrió el condón notando los nervios en su rostro. Se lo colocó recordando sus clases de sexualidad y cuando estuvo listo se puso entre sus piernas.

Se acercó a sus labios distrayéndola. Bella gemía por los roces constantes de sus sexos. Edward se concentró en mojarla lo más que pudo, en un movimiento de roce su cabeza entró en ella.

Ambos jadearon por la sensación. Se miraron a los ojos mientras Edward se empujaba dentro de ella. Bella sintió la invasión estirando su canal.

Edward sentía las paredes de su novia atraparlo ajustándose a su tamaño a la perfección. Cuando llegó a esa barrera se detuvo.

-Te amo. -susurró rompiendo en un movimiento fluido su barrera.

Bella gritó por el dolor y las lágrimas se agruparon en sus ojos. Edward trató de salir pero ella sostuvo sus caderas.

-No te muevas. -jadeo con una mueca de dolor.

-Te amo. Te amo.-Edward repartía besos por su rostro y cuello tratando de relajarla. Bella sentía la presión de su miembro estirándola. El dolor comenzó a bajar y movió suavemente las caderas para que el siguiera.

Edward se empujó un poco más dentro de ella pero la sintió quejarse.

-Eres muy grande. -su quejido lo motivo a parar y mirar la unión entre ambos.

Su verga aún no terminaba de entrar pero un hilillo de sangre comenzaba a fluir entre ellos. Salio lentamente observando su rostro acongojado.

-Lo siento... no sé... no sé que hacer para que te sientas bien. -culpable besó su rostro.

-Muevete. -le rogó. Bella movió las caderas llendo a su encuentro.

Jadeo al sentirla y obedeció con suavidad. La tomó concentrándose en ella, no quería lastimarla más. Besó sus labios acallando sus gritos cada vez que sus caderas embestían. Su cuerpo quería acelerar y tomarla con fuerza pero su amor por ella era más grande. Entrelazó sus dedos para evitar tomar sus caderas y poco a poco encontró un ritmo que a ambos les gustaba. Besó sus pechos cuando ella necesito aire y luego sintió un apretón que lo llevó al cielo.

Se dejo llevar cuando escuchó su grito de placer en su oído mientras era arrasada por el placer. Su corrida fue intensa y logró relajar por completo su cuerpo.

Con esfuerzo salió de ella y se levantó para deshacerse del condón usado. Regresó con una toalla húmeda limpiando los restos de su encuentro.

Bella quedó prácticamente desmayada sobre su cama, aún tenía las piernas abiertas y no dijo nada mientras él la metía entre las sábanas limpias.

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó preocupado abrazándola.

-Sí. -su voz estaba afectada. -Soy tuya.

Se apegó a su pecho aferrándose de todas las maneras posibles. -Me hiciste tu mujer.

Edward sonrió enamorado. -Y yo soy tuyo. Hace mucho lo soy.

El sueño los comenzó a vencer.

-Te amo más de lo que pensaba. -susurró ella antes de quedarse dormida.

.

.

 **Y aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo! ya me había tardado mucho :( Que les parecio? Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Cambios Efímeros

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y son utilizados por mí para crear esta historia.

.

.

Al día siguiente fue conciente de las secuelas de perder la virginidad. Se sentía agotado físicamente.

-¿Qué te pasa? Pareces cansado. -le preguntó James en clases de Inglés.

-Ayer no dormí bien. -se escuso pero su mirada fue hacia la pizarra.

-¿Esa novia americana que tienes te hizo una llamada caliente? -le sonrió socarrón.

-No quieres saber, te lo aseguro. -sonrió.

De pronto Tanya interrumpió la clase

-Oh Dios. ¡No me digas que te metiste con Caleb! -su voz chillona y nasal fue escuchada por el resto del salón que inevitablemente voltearon a verlas.

-Ya quisiera. -Caleb sonrió canalla mirando su cuerpo, todos o bueno la mayoría rieron de su comentario.

Bella le sacó el dedo lejos de la vista del maestro que los miraba molesto.

-Denali y Swan. Si no les interesa la clase pueden salir cuando deseen. -Ambas bajaron la mirada riendo entre ellas.

La clase continuó tediosa como siempre. No era un gran fanático de la literatura.

Cuando llegó la hora de sus clases de gimnasia no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada a su novia. Su pantalón volvió a achicarse, sus hormonas estaban extremadamente alborotadas.

-¿Entonces no entrenarás? -pregunto Victoria con una ceja alzada.

Su curiosidad lo obligó a esconderse para escuchar la conversación.

-No Vicky, no me siento bien. -la peliroja la observó fijamente sin creerle.

-Mañana espero que estes mejor. -suspiró y se alejó rumbo a la cancha.

Se acercó a ella cuando se aseguró que nadie los veía.

-¿No éstas bien? -sus brazos fuertes la atraparon y metieron rápidamente en una habitación.

-No bebé. Aún siento molestias. -le contestó besándolo. Noto que estaban en algún almacén del conserje.

-Lo siento. -se disculpó de nuevo besando su cuello.

-Esta bien. Me acostumbrare. -prometió riendo cuando lo sintió apegarla más a él.

-¿Ahora no se puede no? -preguntó mirando sus pechos descaradamente.

-Ed... -gimió sintiendo su erección puntearla sobre el pantalón.

-La práctica nos hara perfectos. -sus manos ya estaban desabotonando su bluza.

-Ahora no bebé. -trato de detener sus avances.

-Creo que ya me volví adicto a tu cuerpo. -susurró caliente contra su oído mientras amasaba sus pechos.

-Soy tuya, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él. -Edward gimió afectado por sus palabras.

-Vas a tener que usar faldas mas seguido. -indicó abriendo su pantalón.

-Bebé... -se quejó al ver sus intenciones.

-Sólo una vez. -prometió bajándole las bragas. Su pantalón corrió la misma suerte. Bella gimió al sentir su punta humedeciéndola con roces.

-Así nena... Que rico te sientes. -algo torpe la levanto y puso contra la pared. Ubico su centro palpando con su pene toda la raja en medio de la oscuridad del cuartucho. Metió la cabeza en su cuello mientras la bajaba con fuerza sobre él. Bella tuvo que morder su hombro para no botar el grito que quedo en su garganta.

-¿Estas... bien? -agitado siguió moviéndose.

-Casi me partes en dos. -lo acusó aferrada a su cuello.

-No pude esperar. -aceptó sin una gota de culpabilidad. -Aún no puedo entrar... por completo. -le contó engreído.

-Te dije... que no... podría. -jadeaba sin parar.

-Tengo... paciencia. -metió una pulgada más provocando más dolor en ella.

-Hoy no... hoy no... -rogó Bella alejando las caderas.

-Esta bien. -aceptó concentrandose en chupar sus pechos.

Edward movía sus caderas con fluidez y a ella sólo le quedó abrazarse a su cuello para no caer. Sus gemidos los acallaba con dificultad, mientras él gruñía cada vez que entraba en ella. Era doloroso pero a la vez placentero. Sentía sus piernas fallarle y perder fuerza en el agarre a las caderas de Edward.

-Soñé con esto... todo... el día. -le contó agitado sin parar sus estocadas. -Me tienes loco por ti...

Bella soporto dos estocadas más y luego sintió como su orgasmo la arrasaba. Edward aprovecho para introducirse un poco más y también se corrió.

Completamente cansado se sentó en el suelo con Bella sobre él.

-Ahora no podre caminar. -se quejó provocando las risas en él.

-A mi me pone caliente saber que por mi no puedes caminar. -sonrió engreído ajustando más sus caderas.

-Parece que ahora todo te pone caliente. -besó sus labios acomodándose sobre él.

Edward abrazo su cintura.

-Estoy seguro que tu sientes lo mismo. -engreído movió las caderas entrando más.

-Edward en serio hoy no. -se quejó sosteniendo sus caderas.

-Mañana si entonces. -besó sus labios tranquilamente.

-Te has vuelto un engreído. -palmeó su hombro divertida.

Edward sonrió mordiéndose el labio. -No sé que me pasa. Sólo pienso en estar así contigo. -Suspiró.

-Me siento igual. -acarició su rostro suavemente.

-Este fin de semana no te dejaré dormir. -prometió.

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Bebé sera la semifinal del campeonato tengo que viajar con el equipo.

Edward recordó y se apoyó disgustado contra la pared.

-¿No puedes decir que estas enferma? -le pidió molesto.

-Es un evento importante. -acarició sus brazos tratando de animarlo.

-Todos tus eventos de porrista son importantes. -suspiró decepcionado.

El timbre de la escuela sonó recordándoles el final del receso.

-Vamos. -Bella se levantó con cuidado y tomo sus bragas con prisa. Edward hizo lo mismo pero lucía desanimado.

Salieron del cuartucho vigilando que nadie los notara. Cada uno se fue por su camino como si no se conocieran.

.

.

La relación entre ambos había cambiado. Edward había dejado de lado todas sus inseguridades en una noche y Bella se había vuelto más dependiente a él que antes.

-Vamos a la biblioteca.- él le rogó luego de que se encontraran brevemente luego de gimnasia.

-No puedo. -ambos estaban encerrados en una de las duchas personales. - Estamos entrenando para este fin de semana.

-Será rápido. -le aseguró necesitado.

\- Más tarde. - Ella también estaba igual que él pero no quería levantar sospechas.

\- ¿En tu habitación o la mía? - preguntó apretándola contra su pecho.

Edward colocó estratégicamente su bulto contra su vientre. Bella cerró los ojos al sentirlo.

\- La tuya. - Edward la besó luego de eso.

El sexo se había convertido en la adicción de ambos. Desde el domingo habían aprovechado cada minuto que tenían juntos para hacerlo y hacerlo... Sus hormonas adolescentes habían tomado el control.

Sus amigos notaban algo extraño en ellos. No es que fuera evidente que tenían sexo sino que Edward desbordaba seguridad mientras Bella parecía haberse calmado de alguna manera, su mente no estaba volando siempre buscando una manera de divertirse.

-¿Viajaras el viernes? -preguntó él.

-No, el sábado.

-Quedate conmigo esa noche.

No lo pensó dos veces.

-Si.

Se besaron luego de eso. Edward tenía sus pechos atrapados en sus manos y jugueteaba con sus pezones.

-¿Edward? -la voz de James los hizo separarse.

-Sigo aquí. -grito para que lo escuchara.

\- Hombre apurate. Ya no hay nadie, me adelantaré . Tengo hambre.

\- Esta bien. -sonrio a su novia mientras se desataba el pantalón

-No. -susurro ella.

Cuando James no estuvo cerca Edward aprovechó para besarla.

-No. -ella volvió a negarse pero se dejó subir la falda.

Él pronto ya estaba embistiendo en su interior como poseso cuando escucharon voces.

-No llevaré las pastillas. -la voz de Jacob parecía molesta.

\- ¡Vamos hombre! ¡Luego del juego nos divertiremos! - Caleb parecía insistir.

\- Puedo divertirme sin usarlas.

Edward escuchaba sus voces pero su concentración estaba en la zona de su cuerpo con la que penetraba a su novia. Era Bella la que había perdido la concentración.

\- Ella no caerá sin ellas. -se burló Caleb.

\- Callate. - gruñó. - Baja la voz que su tutor sigue duchándose.

Bella se tensó al escucharlo. Edward también los escuchó por lo que detuvo sus movimientos. La ducha seguía sonando por lo que no escuchaban lo que ambos hacían en el cubículo. Él cerró la llave y se colocó una toalla en la cintura.

-No vayas. - ella susurró.

Él sólo ajusto su bluza antes de salir.

\- ¡¿ Qué es lo que quieren ?! - les gritó cuando los dos muchachos estaban abriendo su casillero.

\- Masen. - Jacob puso una pose sínica mientras Caleb sacaba su ropa.

\- Te ibamos a hacer el favor de deshacernos de esta ropa vieja. - se burló tirando sus pantalones al suelo.

\- ¡ Dejen mis cosas! - enojado trató de quitarle la ropa de las manos.

\- Queremos algo a cambio. - Caleb uso su altura para alejar la ropa de él. - Igual de fácil que la otra vez.

Edward tembló, Bella no debía escuchar eso.

\- No haré nada. - se acercó a Caleb.

\- Tienes que averiguar quién demonios es el novio de Swan.

En ese momento se detuvo. El silencio ocupó los vestidores.

\- ¿No sabes quién es? - preguntó como un idiota. Ella le aseguró que ya Jacob sabía... que él le había dicho que la esperaría...

\- No, mierda no soy yo. - gruñó.

Caleb lanzó una risita idiota.

\- Callate maricón.

\- Averigualo. - apuntó con el dedo el pecho de Edward.

\- No sé cómo averiguarlo, yo sólo soy su tutor. - su voz era fría y disfrazaba lo engañado que se sentía.

\- Te lo dije. - bufó Caleb.

\- Pasas más tiempo que nosotros con ella.

\- No hablamos, sólo estudiamos. No hay manera que sepa quién es él.

Jacob sacó de su bolsillo un papel arrugado.

\- Esta es la foto que subieron el día de la fiesta. - Edward contuvo la respiración al ver la foto que ya había olvidado. - ¿Lo reconoces ? ¿Es algún becado? No es nadie que yo conozca.

\- No, no lo conozco.

\- Estoy seguro que es él. - gruñó arrugando la foto y la tiró al suelo con rabia.

\- Preguntale a ella, yo no lo sé. - Edward tiró de su ropa quitándosela a Caleb.

\- Vamos. - Jacob le indicó y ambos salieron golpeando su hombro al pasar.

No fue hasta que cerraron la puerta que Bella salió de la ducha y corrió hacía él.

\- No es lo que piensas.

\- Me mentiste.

\- No por completo. - le aseguró nerviosa.

\- No por completo... - Edward se rió de manera sínica. - No sé cuál es tu maldito problema, siempre mintiendo y engañando.

\- Estaba desesperada, no quería perderte.

\- Perderme... - tomó su camiseta y se la colocó con rabia.

\- Te amo.

\- Decir que me amas una y otra vez no hará que yo lo crea.

\- Pero lo hago. - Bella se colocó en su camino cuando quiso abrir su casillero para sacar sus zapatillas.

\- Tú no sabes amar, sólo sabes lastimarme y usarme.

-¿ Esa será tu escusa para dejarme? - lo empujó molesta.

\- ¿ Escusa? - preguntó confundido.

\- La pasaste bien esta semana, no te quejaste.

\- ¿Quejarme? -enojado se acercó, ella retrocedió hasta chocar con el casillero.

\- ¡Te di lo que querías! - ella dejó salir las primeras lágrimas . - Fuiste mi primera vez.

\- ¿Crees que eso quería? - retrocedió como si lo hubiera golpeado.

\- Lo querías Edward, no te das cuenta pero mi virginidad era lo que más querías de mí.

\- No puedo creer que pienses eso de mí.

\- Eres igual que cualquier chico. - ella hablaba pero las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. - Pero yo te quiero para mí.

\- Yo no quería tu virginidad. - Edward retrocedió aún más. - Te amo carajo, no sé qué demonios piensas pero ese día tú me amenazabas y yo no quería dejarte ir... - hablaba como desesperado.

\- Te la di. Ahora me dejarás. Sólo demuestras que eso era lo único que querías de mí.

\- No puedo creer cómo logras tocer las cosas. - desesperado tomó su cabeza.

\- Vamos dilo. Termina conmigo, ya obtuviste lo que querías de mí.

\- ¡Me engañaste! - reclamó.

\- ¡Pero me entregué a ti! ¡¿Qué más quieres de mí?! - luego sostuvo su rostro mientras lloraba profusamente.

Para Edward verla llorar era casi físicamente doloroso. Su orgullo, su amor propio dejaba de importarle en momentos como esos.

\- Bella... - se rindió acercándose, la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras ella desfogaba con más fuerza sus lágrimas.

\- No me dejes... te amo... - sollozaba.

\- Yo también te amo bebé. - suspiró. - Te amo tanto que me duele.

\- Yo sólo quería que te quedaras, no me importó nada más. - se aferró a él.

\- Esta bien. - acarició sus mejillas con amor. - Sólo no vuelvas a mentirme ¿si?

\- No, ya no más. - Bella prometió pero él no le creyó.

\- Te amo. - besó sus labios con amor.

\- Y yo a ti. - luego se fundieron en un abrazo.

.

.

.

.

 **Y siguen las mentiras.**

 **Hola a todos! Actualice pronto no? Esta historia anda en mi cabeza mucho últimamente y si tardo es porque debo organizar las mil ideas que me vienen a la mente jajaja espero me tengan paciencia. Como ven ya Jacob esta tras los pasos del novio misterioso de Bella Swan y eso no pinta nada bien.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews aquí y en Límites Obligados ya saben que son mi motor y motivo para seguir las historias.**


	6. Mentiras

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y son utilizados por mí para crear esta historia.

.

.

-Me gustaría que pudieras quedarte. -Edward suspiró besando su frente.

\- La próxima semana lo haré. - le prometió besando su cuello.

Estaban relajados sobre la cama desecha de él, sólo cubiertos por su cobertor azul. Edward seguía dentro de ella y se negaba a salir, por lo que ella se recostó sobre su pecho.

\- ¿Quieres dormir un poco? - él siempre estaba preocupado por ella y eso la enamoraba cada vez más.

\- Sí. Sólo un poco. -se acomodó sobre su pecho y pronto por la relajación de su cuerpo fue quedándose dormida.

Esos días habían sido muy intensos para ambos, pero Edward sentía que podía vivir así. Se sentía tan enamorado que no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para tenerla, se mataría estudiando para algún día lograr darle la vida que ella quería y estaba acostumbrada. Como un idiota sólo podía pensar en cómo sería el futuro con la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

Pronto el sueño lo venció y también se quedó dormido.

.

\- Vamos... - susurraba alguien.

\- Espera... - un gruñido cerca a su rostro. - Esta muy adentro...

Sintió un jalón en su entrepierna que se sintió deliciosa por lo que volvio a su encuentro. Un gemido se escuchó.

\- No follaras delante mío. - la voz parecía algo escandalizada.

\- Dame diez minutos. - susurraron aún cerca a su rostro.

\- ¡Estas loca! - gritaron en medio de un susurro. - Lo vas a despertar.

\- Será rápido. - aseguró ya moviéndose sobre su pelvis logrando sacarle un gemido profundo.

\- Mierda Bella... -luego escuchó cómo cerraban la puerta.

Ella comenzó a cabalgarlo con fuerza logrando terminar de despertarlo por completo.

\- Ah. -gimió ante la imagen de ella desnuda sobre él.

\- Que rico te sientes bebé. - ella lo besó sin dejar de moverse. - La tienes tan gruesa... - gemía sin parar. - Te la mamaria pero no hay tiempo.

Sus palabras sucias apuraban su orgasmo a pasos agigantados y ella lo sabía.

\- Ven. - con voz necesitada la atrajo para chupar sus pechos.

\- Así bebé. - ella gemía mientras guiaba su pezón a su boca. - Chupa. - gimió cuando él apuró las embestidas.

Edward gruñía tomándola de las caderas para que bajara sobre su miembro con más fuerza.

\- Ah... ah... ah... -ella se estaba acercando cada vez más.

Él la giró sobre la cama para penetrarla con más fuerza. Bella no soportó y lo atrapó en su interior, al sentirla su corrida se apuro y dejó salir su semen.

Pasaron unos minutos recuperándose.

\- Tengo que irme. - ella con pesadez comenzó a pararse. Edward resbaló fuera de ella y se recostó.

\- ¿Qué hora es? -pregunto él.

\- Casi las 5. - la escuchaba vestirse apurada.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y la observó ya con pantalones buscar su sostén.

\- Viniste sin él. - le recordó con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Cierto. - se colocó la camiseta rápido.

\- ¿Escuche otra voz? ¿Había alguien?

\- ¿Aquí? - se sorprendió por sus palabras. - Me llamaron por teléfono, tal vez sea eso.

\- Me gustaría que pudieras quedarte... - bostezo perezoso entre las sábanas.

\- No puedo bebé. - se acercó a besarlo. - Nos vemos en dos días.

Luego de eso salió de la habitación.

.

.

\- Escuché que perdieron. - James le contaba mientras almorzaban juntos.

\- Riley lleva jugando mal mucho tiempo. - opinó Seth.

\- ¿A qué hora llegan? - a Edward no le interesaba los resultados del partido.

\- No deben tardar, ya están en la ciudad. - Seth le contestó ya que Tanya le había avisado.

\- Tanya y tú se han hecho más amigos... - Edward le sonrió.

\- Nos llevamos muy bien. - contestó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

James suspiró, hubo un tiempo en el que Victoria y él lo habían sido.

\- ¿Cuándo se lo dirás? - Edward le preguntó socarrón.

\- Es muy pronto, aun sólo somos amigos. - susurró avergonzado.

\- Estoy seguro que ella aceptará. - lo animó palmeando su hombro.

\- No entiendo que le ven a esas chicas. - Bree comentó con amargura. - Ellas son tan frívolas y engreídas.

\- No las conoces Bree.

\- Sus personalidades no son un misterio para nadie.

\- No seas amargada Bree... - Seth chasqueo la lengua. - Si nos hablaras de algún chico te apoyaríamos.

Sus palabras la avergonzaron.

\- No soy una amargada. - se levantó de la mesa. - Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Y se fue dejándolos atónitos.

\- ¡Maldita sea Seth! - Edward lo golpeó en la cabeza.

\- No quise fastidiarla. - levantó las manos en señal de inocencia.

\- Bree siempre esta al borde. - se quejó James.

\- Así son las mujeres. - Seth se encogió de hombros.

Edward observó su silueta alerjarse sintiéndose preocupado por su amiga. Ella era impredecible, podía ser divertida y siempre preocupada por sus amigos pero al día siguiente podía estar deprimida y tratando de alejarlos.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados de golpe cuando las porristas comenzaron a entrar, Bella Swan iba a la cabeza. La atención de todos se giró hacia ellas, las chicas desbordaban seguridad y belleza.

\- ¿La falda está más corta o es mi imaginación? - Seth comentó acomodándose la corbata.

-Esta mucho más corta. - Edward podía dar fé de eso.

Los jugadores entraron luego de un rato, no hubo ningún recibimiento especial ya que habían perdido. Lucían muy molestos entre ellos, Caleb tenía un ojo morado y Jacob miraba fijamente a Bella parecía especialmente molesto con ella.

Las chicas se sentaron en el rincón de siempre dejando a los jugadores por su lado. Había una división entre ellos, cosa que era extraña.

Edward moría por besar y abrazar a su novia, pero esperó y esperó hasta que fue ella la que le dio la señal para verse en la biblioteca. Luciendo un poco desesperado se adelantó y llegó antes que ella. Se dirigió a la zona de matemáticas que era donde solían encontrarse pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Bree sollozando en la esquina. Preocupado se acercó.

\- ¿Bree? - preguntó. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada, nada. - avergonzada limpió sus lágrimas.

\- Algo te pasa. - insistió. - Dime, estoy preocupado por ti.

Bree tenía la mirada en el suelo.

\- Sólo no me siento bien. - se acercó a ella y con cariño limpió la lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

\- Puedes contarme lo que quieras, ¿lo sabes no?

\- ¿Edward vuelvo luego para la tutoría? - la voz de Bella ocasionó que su cuerpo se tensara.

\- Adiós Edward. - Bree escapó de inmediato.

Bella la observó pasar a su lado lanzándole una mirada envenenada.

Edward tenía una sonrisa en el rostro al verla, la había extrañado mucho. Se acercó a penas su amiga desapareció y abrazo la cintura de su novia.

\- Te extrañe bebé. - suspiró antes de buscar sus labios.

Ella parecía distraída pero al sentir la electricidad que brotaba cuando la besaba se dejó llevar.

Con seguridad él metió su lengua a su boca atrayéndola más con sus brazos hacia él. El beso duro mucho, se besaron a conciencia y al separarse sonrieron cómplices.

\- ¿Como te fue ? - le preguntó pero parecía más interesado en cariciar su mejilla con cariño y sonreírle.

\- Ellos perdieron. - se burló ella. - Pero fue divertido, conocimos al otro equipo y hicimos nuevas amistades.

\- Ah. - los celos lo picaron. - ¿Te pidieron tu número?

\- Sí. - se rió de su expresión. - Pero les dije que mi novio se pone celoso si lo hago.

\- Y eso es verdad. - Edward enterró su cabeza en su cuello para dar un tierno beso.

\- ¿Vamos a mi habitación? - propuso ella. - No quiero ir a gimnasia.

\- Pero yo debo ir... - le recordó.

\- Hoy no hará clases con los chicos, esta en reunión con el director por el pésimo desempeño del equipo. - se volvió a burlar.

\- En ese caso, vamos. - la tomó de la mano pero luego recordó que no podía agarrarla en público y la soltó con un suspiro. - Adelantate.

Ella salió de la biblioteca mientras él fingía recoger un par de libros. Recorrió la fila de anatomía y la de historia.

\- Hizo más que sólo dar su número. - volteó sorprendido por la voz.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - pregunto mirando a la persona.

\- Ella te esta engañando.


	7. Revelaciones

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y son utilizados por mí para crear esta historia.

.

.

\- No entiendo de que hablas. - incómodo retrocedió.

\- Sí, sabes de qué estoy hablando. - sonrió como recordando un chiste privado.

\- Yo... no... no lo sé. - tartamudeo estúpidamente.

La muchacha puso los ojos en blanco para luego lanzar sus risos hacia atrás con su mano.

\- Sé lo que tienes con Swan. En realidad no soy la única que lo sabe. - él abrió los ojos sorprendido. - Eres su secreto mejor guardado. - le dio un vistazo a todo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué... ?

\- No te daré detalles, sólo alejate de ella.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? - le preguntó aún conmocionado.

Ella volvió a reír.

\- Que eres su juguete favorito. Hay algo en ti que le resulta "adictivo". - se burló.

\- ¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto?

\- Porque no quiero que gane de nuevo. Siempre obtiene todo, sus planes nunca fallan.

\- Si quieres que te crea hablame claro. - le exigió.

\- Sé que tú fuiste su primera vez. - Edward se sorprendió al escucharla. - También sé que te la coges a diario desde ese día. Ella sólo habla de eso.

\- Te lo contó porque eres su amiga.

\- Lo sé porque es a mi novio al que se lo dice cada vez que te lo hace, esa perra quería... - la expresión de Victoria era de ira. - Riley se la cogió este fin de semana. - Edward retrocedió impactado por sus palabras. - Ella lo logró, ella ganó.

Él no podía creer en sus palabras, se negaba a hacerlo.

\- Ella lo provocó en todo momento, perdieron porque Jacob se enteró y pelearon, luego el juego fue un desastre... - hablaba con ira pero las lágrimas desbordaban por sus ojos. - Ella esta feliz por ser la culpable, se cogió a Riley antes del juego y Jacob los vio.

\- Eso no puede ser cierto.

\- Ella coqueteó con los jugadores del otro equipo para provocar a Riley, yo la vi. - Victoria sufría al contarle. - Ella le había enviado fotos desnuda más de una vez pero cuando comenzaron a ser contigo Riley enloqueció, este fin de semana todo explotó y terminaron acostándose en la habitación de ella.

Edward sentía que el piso se le movía mientras más escuchaba.

\- Ella jamás se había fijado en Riley hasta que estuvo conmigo. - Victoria cerró los puños con rabia. - Estuvimos juntos casi un mes. Yo era feliz pero ella no podía permitirlo... ella es la única que decide quién es feliz.

Edward tironeo de sus cabellos con desesperación.

\- Ellos no saben que sé de tu existencia, yo logré descifrar la clave del teléfono de Riley. Hay mucho que no sabes Edward. Alejate de ella.

Muchas cosas le vinieron a la mente al escucharla. Las ideas y recuerdos lo inundaron.

\- El equipo está molesto con Riley porque rompió los códigos de amistad y creen que es su culpa que perdieran, pero es Black el que esta más molesto que cualquiera. - Victoria siguió su relato. - Él esta obsesionado con Swan y estoy segura que se vengará.

Edward se quedó en silencio digiriendo todo lo que Victoria le había dicho.

\- Lo siento Edward. Ella... no merece que nadie la quiera.

Victoria se fue dejándolo desolado en medio de la biblioteca.

No podía ser cierto. Su corazón se negaba a creer, el dolor que sentía no lo dejaba respirar bien. Se apoyo en los estantes pero terminó deslizándose hasta llegar al suelo. Sentado y solo se sostuvo la cabeza con desesperación. Ella lo amaba, eso decía, ella lo demostraba...

No podía con eso, él sentía demasiado por ella. Su vida se desmoronaba ante sus ojos, la chica que más había deseado para él lo estaba destruyendo por dentro. Por ella fue capaz de dejar de lado tantas cosas, dejó ir sus gustos, aficiones sólo para agradarle cada vez más, hasta llegó a hacer planchas todos los días para lucir más atlético para ella. Él estaba tan loco por ella que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para complacerla.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y no supo que hacer cuando vio que era ella. La llamada se cortó demasiado pronto, o tal vez él pasó mucho tiempo mirando su teléfono. Volvió a sonar a los tres minutos, esta vez si contestó .

\- Hola.

\- ¿Donde estás? - gruñó fastidiada.

\- Sigo en la biblioteca. - contestó con voz monótona.

Hubo silencio en la línea. - ¿Edward? ¿Estas bien?

No contestó.

\- Bebé que sucede... no me asustes. - su voz ya había cambiado a una más nerviosa.

\- Hiciste mucho más que dar tu número, ¿no Bella?

Silencio. Escuchó como su respiración se alteraba a cada segundo que pasaba.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? -tensa preguntó.

\- Sé que soy tu juguete favorito.

Un jadeo se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

\- No, no, no. - comenzó a negar nerviosa. - Eso es ment...

\- Tú eres la única mentirosa aquí. - con dolor pasó el nudo en su garganta.

\- Edw... - comenzó a llorar.

Él colgó.

Su teléfono sonó de nuevo pero esta vez sólo lo apagó.

Se levantó del suelo y se forzó a salir del lugar. Tal vez podía sonar ridículo pensar que un corazón roto pudiera provocar que su cuerpo no reaccionara como él quería pero así era, no sentía el cuerpo y sus manos temblaban, para ocultarlo las metió en sus bolsillos y caminó hacia la salida antes que _ella_ lo buscara.

No pensó en nada más que llegar a su habitación, no supuso que ella iría por los pasillos por los que él iría. Al doblar la esquina se la encontró cara a cara.

Ella se detuvo.

Él no.

Iba a pasar de ella cuando Jacob Black y el resto del equipo aparecieron al final del pasillo. Su mirada de odio se traslado de ella a él. Él también lo sabía. Puso una sonrisa sínica en su rostro y se acercó a Bella tomándola por sorpresa. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar estaba siendo levantada en brazos por Jacob mientras su séquito reía con él.

-¡Aqui esta mi chica! -la imitación de cavernícola le salió muy natural a Jacob.

-¡Sueltame Jake! -gritó con una risa fingida.

-No hasta que le digas a todos quién es tu novio. -una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro moreno. Pudo sentir la mirada de reojo encima de él.

-¡Dejame Jacob! -la voz ahora molesta de Bella no logro aminalarlo.

-¡Oh vamos! Solo su nombre, estoy seguro que debes estar orgullosa de tremendo partido que te llevas a la cama.

Bella enrojeció de la cólera y Edward sentía la mirada del moreno sobre él, estaba buscando provocarlo.

-¡Bajame Black! -gritó histérica.

-¡Dilo! ¡Todos mueren por saber quién sí logró meterse en tus pantalones!

Edward observó el rostro adolorido de ella, Black estaba apresándola con demasiada fuerza. Sólo por ese motivo se acercó.

-Bajala. -susurró amenazante.

-¿Y tú quién eres para darme órdenes? -se burló mirándolo despectivamente con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Soy...

-Edward no te metas en problemas. -Bella le pidió retorciéndose en los brazos de Jacob.

-Sueltala. -ignoró su petición y tomó uno de los brazos de Jacob.

-¡Sueltame tú idiota! -bajo a Bella y se fue contra Edward.

-Dejalo Jacob. -inmediatamente se metió entre ambos. Cubrió a Edward con sus brazos. -No te metas con él.

-¿Por qué Bella? -sonrió burlón y todos los demás alumnos miraron el intercambio intrigados.

-Callate Black. -susurró amenazante.

-¿Acaso tu novio secreto es este becado? -los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

-Ese no es tu jodido problema. -empujó su musculoso cuerpo lejos de ella.

-¡Oh claro que lo es! - los murmullos comenzaron. Ella no lo había negado.

Jacob pareció más molesto por su silencio.

\- Me encantaría que le digas cómo te divertiste este fin de semana en la cama de Riley. -sonrio macabramente.

-Basta. -susurró.

-¡Vamos Belly! ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas con él? Nadie sospechaba que te tirabas a tu tutor, no cuando te burlabas de él cuando estabas con nosotros. -Edward se tenso detrás de ella. -Nos engañaste Bells.

La tensión del momento se podía palpar. Edward se quedó sin aire detrás de ella.

-Vamos. Dile. -su sonrisa estúpida se había ido. -Cuentale lo que hiciste este fin de semana, y todos los anteriores. Estoy seguro que le gustará hacer cuentas y saber con cuántos lo engañaste.

-Ya callate Black. -los murmullos del pasillos pararon.

-No, supe que tú fuiste su primera vez, seguro fingiste ser virgen. - de burló. - Lo mejor es que se entere a que puta se estuvo llevando a la cama todo este tiempo.

-¡Ya basta! -gritó abofeteándolo.

Toda la escuela se quedó en silencio observando el espectáculo. Edward se sentía humillado y profundamente lastimado, las miradas de burla de los demás estudiantes que veían el hecho de jugar con becados algo gracioso lo tenían asfixiado. James estaba mirando todo en medio del grupo parecía muy sorprendido y algo apenado por su amigo.

-¡¿Que esta pasando aquí?! -la voz del profesor de Historia los hizo saltar ligeramente. -Black, Swan y Masen a sus clases ¡ahora!

Jacob parecía estar conteniendo su mano para no golpearla de regreso. Retrocedió molesto y se obligó a caminar hacia su clase. El pasillo comenzó a dispersarse con rapidez. Edward hizo lo mismo saliendo del agujero en el que estaba metido.

-Ed... -trató de hablar.

-Callate. -la silencio alejándose a toda prisa.

La gente en los pasillos lo miraban sin poder evitarlo. Se controlo cuando escuchó bromas a su costa. Más que todo se escuchaban chismes sobre su perdida de virginidad con Bella Swan, para algunos un gran estreno para otros una enfermedad venérea asegurada.

-Escuche que tienes sida. -James le comentó sentándose a su lado en su habitación una hora más tarde.

-No tengo nada. -respondió astiado.

-Es lo que se escucha en los pasillos. -suspiró. -¿Por qué no me contaste?

-Ella no quería que nadie sepa. -sonrió adolorido.

-¿No te pareció eso algo extraño? -pregunto sin poder evitarlo.

-Estaba con la chica de mis sueños. No me importaba quién lo sabía, yo sólo quería que se quede conmigo.

-Te entiendo. -James se quedó en silencio luego de eso.

La puerta volvió a sonar como venía haciéndolo cada cierto tiempo. Lamentablemente sabía quién estaba detrás. Su teléfono sonó por doceava vez.

-Seguirá hasta volverme loco. -Edward comentó molesto.

\- Aún eres su tutor, tal vez venga. -le recordó.

-La echare a empujones si eso es necesario. -con rabia rechazó la llamada en su teléfono.

-Esta loca, es un hecho.

-Si lo esta. -sonrió tristemente estando de acuerdo.

-Hagamos la tarea y olvida un rato. -le sugirió sacando los cuadernos.

Terminaron la tarea mucho antes del toque de queda y jugaron un rato en su xbox.

-Aún no me llegan las cartas de las Universidades. -le contó cansado James guardando ya sus cosas.

-Estoy seguro que ingresaste. -lo animó.

-Espero que si. -susurró preocupado.

-A mi tampoco me llego nada.

-Tienes mejores notas que las mias seguramente estas dentro.

-Estaremos dentro entonces. -palmeó su hombro amistosamente acompañandolo a la puerta.

-Adiós hemano. -se despidió abriendo.

Ella estaba al otro lado vistiendo una diminuta falda y un escote exagerado. Él alejó la mirada y estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta en su cara pero ella con habilidad logró colarse dentro de la habitación.

-Sal de aquí. - la echó fastidiado pero no pudo abrir la puerta con ella encima.

\- No. -ella se negó. - Esa puta de Victoria te mintió, yo...

\- Bella basta. No sigas con tus mentiras. -la calló levantando la voz.

\- Sé que estas enojado. -su voz había empequeñecido.

\- Estoy asqueado. - ella lo miró dolida pero fue fuerte y no sintió pena.

\- ¿Ahora te doy asco? - repitió dolida.

\- Si. - admitió alejando la mirada.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de amarme en una hora? ¿O nunca me amaste?

\- No vas a empezar a manipular lo que digo.

\- Responde. ¿Ya no me amas? - preguntó acercándose a él .

\- Eso ya no importa. - contestó.

\- Si importa. - insistió acercándose más.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, confundido por como usaba sus palabras en su contra, dolido por tenerla tan cerca y saber que ya no era suya y sobre todo humillado por el poco amor propio que se tenía. Pero estaba cansado, era diferente sufrir en la soledad de su habitación a ser el blanco de burlas de una escuela completa.

Ella sabía lo que hacía. Lo conocía bien y no por nada era su juguete favorito. Ella fingía estar triste y dolida pero ahora que veía bien su expresión había una pequeña sonrisa que se habría paso. Ella con movimientos seguros y sensuales se acercó lo suficiente a él donde prácticamente se rozaban.

\- Victoria te mintió. Yo sólo soy tuya. -le aseguró, luego repartió besos de mariposa por su cuello. - No sabes como te extrañé. - sus manos ya estaban abriendo su pantalón. - No podía dejar de pensar en ti. - coló sus manos dentro de su boxer para tomar su miembro dormido. - Te necesito dentro de mi.

Edward la observaba mientras ella bajaba sus pantalones y de arrodillaba frente a él. No tuvo que esperar para recibir la primera succión de su boca. Con habilidad ella chupaba y lo miraba en todo momento. Toda su lengua lo acarició como si fuera una paleta. Él la observó en todo momento y la visión que antes era algo más que sólo excitante comenzó a desfigurarse en su cabeza. Ella no era más esa chica que sólo él había probado y por supuesto que su pene no era el único que había mamado. Algo había cambiado. Retrocedió unos pasos hasta llegar a su cama, Bella se quedó confundida por sus movimientos pero él la sostuvo del hombro y con algo de brusquedad la acercó de nuevo a su erección. Ella buscó su mirada pero él estaba más concentrado en ver como su boca lo recibía. Ella comenzó a abrir su bluza buscando atención pero él sólo embestía su boca y no la tocaba. Fastidiada por su egoísmo abrió su bluza liberando sus pechos al aire y se paró.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - le reclamó ya bajándose las bragas. - Tocame.

Edward se acostó en la cama.

\- ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como para perdonarte si me haces una mamada?

Bella se quedó quieta.

-Solo acabas de demostrar que ni siquiera te tomaste el tiempo de conocerme.

\- ¿Conocerte?

\- Vete Bella. Esto se acabó. - él se tapó los ojos con el brazo.

Ella se quedó en silencio luego escuchó sus pasos apurados mientras se vestía.

\- No Edward. Esto se acaba cuando yo lo diga. - luego escuchó como su puerta era azotada.

.

.

.

 **Hasta que Edward abre los ojos, muy inocente nos salió el muchacho. Veremos como toma Bella a este nuevo Edward. Tal vez alguno se preguntará si la persona que estaba en la habitación con Bella y Edward la otra noche era Victoria, y la respuesta es no. ¡Bueno espero que les halla gustado! Nos leemos pronto :3 y por fis un review alegraría mi día.**


	8. Inmune a Ti

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y son utilizados por mí para crear esta historia.

.

.

Las miradas y cuchicheos no paraban. Estaba más que incómodo por esto. Se refugió en la compañía de sus amigos para evitar caminar solo por los pasillos. En gimnasia era el último en ducharse para tener a sus amigos vigilando sus pertenencias.

Por otro lado Bella había dejado de ir a clases por lo que sus padres fueron llamados y su hermano tuvo que hablar con el director. Luego de eso regreso a clases sin falta.

La tensión entre ambos era palpable, en clases eran observados constantemente pero ambos fingían no haberse visto. Bella solo lo martirizaba cuando las clases acababan, no podía ir a la biblioteca o a las bancas que estaban fuera de los edificios sin que ella apareciera de pronto, ella jamás intentaba hablarle de hecho ni volteaba a verlo dos veces, su objetivo era que él notara su presencia y por supuesto que lo lograba. Había renunciado a las tutorías por lo que ya no tenía acceso a su dormitorio y para ella era muy complicado lograr infiltrarse al suyo. Su vida había cambiado de manera radical.

-Iré por una soda, ¿quieres algo?. - su amiga necesitaba despejarse.

Bree y él estaban trabajando juntos en un proyecto de biología desde hacía algunas semanas. Todo iba perfecto hasta que todo el drama con Isabella estalló y Edward perdió por completo la concentración, Bree entendía su situación por lo que prácticamente se encargó por completo de la tarea.

-Una igual estaría bien, gracias. -regreso su atención a su trabajo. Él trataba de poner su cien por ciento pero le costaba.

El silencio del salón vacío era un poco perturbador. No quiso pensar y sólo se dedicó a estudiar, hasta que el golpe de la puerta siendo cerrada con llave lo hizo saltar.

\- ¿Asustado? - preguntó una voz burlona. No tuvo que pensar mucho para saber quién era.

\- ¿Qué quieres Black? - el moreno sonrió perversamente.

Caleb se acercó más tirando todos sus libros y cuadernos a su paso.

\- Nos engañaste Masen. - Caleb lo sujeto de la camiseta mientras Black se acercaba.

\- ¡Sueltame! - luchó contra el muchacho.

\- No te resistas becado, sino será más doloroso. - Black sacó algo de su bolsillo.

\- ¡Sueltenme malditos! - luchó con más fuerza al ver la navaja que brillaba en la mano derecha de Black.

\- Sólo queremos dejar un recuerdo permanente para Bellita. - se burló Jacob. - Estoy seguro que le encantará. - su rostro cambio a uno siniestro. - Subele la camiseta Caleb.

El grandulon luchó para lograr subir lo suficiente su camiseta mientras Jacob se paraba sobre los pies de Edward para evitar que pateara. Con su navaja comenzó a tallar a la altura de su corazón una "B". Sus gritos fueron apagados por su camiseta ya que esta estaba enrollada dentro de su boca.

\- A tu chica le va a encantar. - Jacob tallaba con rabia sin importarle la sangre que fluía constante manchando sus manos.

El corte era profundo pero sin llegar a sus costillas. Cuando el moreno acabó se alejó para ver el acabado de su tallado pero la sangre cubría gran parte de este.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que arruinar mi trabajo con tu maldita sangre? - fastidiado palmeó su mejilla. - ¿Eh? Habla marica.

Edward lo miró con odio.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustó el recuerdito que le deje a tu puta? - con rabia observó su entorno. - Bella. Bella. Bella. Esa puta. - clavó su navaja ensangrentada en la mesa. - Ella debía ser mía, fui un estúpido al esperar que se deje coger por voluntad propia. ¿No crees Masen? - con su navaja volvió a acercarse a él. - ¿Tú esperaste o te la cogiste a la fuerza?

Edward sólo lo miraba fijamente soportando el dolor de su herida.

\- Yo creo que fue a la fuerza. - sonrió perversamente. - Debe ser una delicia en la cama, imposible resistirse.

Edward trató de hablar pero su camiseta impedía que lo lograra.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - preguntó Black. - ¿Qué tengo razón? Lo sé Masen, lo sé. Siempre tengo la razón.

Jacob buscó en su bolsillo su teléfono.

\- Ahora tomemos la primera foto de tu nuevo... ¿tatuaje?, creo que podemos llamarlo así. - tomó la foto. - Perfecto. Estoy seguro que Bellita se mojara cuando te vea sangrando por ella. Agradeceme, tu puta estará más que dispuesta esta noche.

Jacob se acercó de nuevo pero ahora con su navaja apuntado a su vientre.

\- Cuenta que fui yo el que te hizo esto y te juro que no será lo único que te perforaré. - clavó lo suficiente la navaja para hacerlo sangrar.

Caleb lo soltó lanzándolo al suelo para poder patear su vientre un par de veces. Salieron del lugar sin mirar atrás.

.

.

Bree curó sus heridas asustada y sollozante.

\- Tranquila, sólo son cortes. - trató de calmarla.

Estaban en la habitación de ella, luego de lograr limpiar la escena escalofriante que Black había dejado en el salón donde estudiaban.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? - le recriminó Bree. - ¡Te encontré desangrandote en medio del salón!

\- Sólo tú sabes lo que sucedió Bree, por favor no le digas a nadie. - le rogó preocupado.

\- Deberías acusarlos. ¡No pueden marcarte de esta manera! - Bree siguió cubriendo su herida preocupada por la hemorragia.

\- Sólo soy un becado, me sacaran de aquí alegando que es por mi seguridad. Por favor Bree. - le rogó de nuevo. - Estoy seguro que con esto tuvieron suficiente.

Le mintió preocupado por lo que su amiga pudiera hacer. Ellos no podían saber que ella sabía lo que sucedió porque serían capaces de silenciarla de la peor manera.

\- Creo que necesitas puntos. - Bree le cambió las vendas. - Sigue haciendo presión, traeré tu camiseta de la lavandería y más vendas.

Lo dejó en su habitación con la televisión prendida pero lo aburrió rápidamente. Ver películas o series donde la enseñanza principal era que el amor vencía a todo en ese momento le parecían tan irreales y fantasiosas que le llegaban a ser ridículas. Nunca había sido fanático de ellas pero en algún momento se sintió identificado, que idiota había sido.

\- ¿Estas entrando en depresión? - Bree entró en la habitación cuidando que nadie pudiera ver que el estaba sobre su cama.

\- No. - negó de inmediato.

\- Era broma, traías mala cara.- Ella destapó su herida y volvió a limpiarla para cubrirla definitivamente. - No hagas movimientos bruscos.

\- Gracias. - agradeció colocándose la camiseta.

\- Edward ten cuidado, esta situación esta saliéndose de control. - preocupaba le recomendó.

\- Lo sé. Lo tendré, gracias Bree.

Escapó del edificio de la misma manera como había entrado, por la ventana. Bree tenía su habitación en el primer piso por lo que era fácil. El único detalle que olvidó fue que Bree no era la única que tenía su habitación en el primer piso.

.

.

Las clases de gimnasia eran su tortura personal. El clima había conspirado en su contra, los días lluviosos provocaron que los ensayos de las porristas fueran en el mismo ambiente que el de ellos. Como odiaba el silencio tenso que aparecía cada vez que Bella y sus compañeras aparecían en el gimnasio.

\- Bueno señores, ya cierren sus bocas babeantes y comiencen a corren. - les ordenó el entrenador luego de tocar su silbato.

\- Victoria no esta aquí. - James le comentó mientras corrían alrededor de la cancha.

\- Tal vez sigue enferma. - justificó Edward distraído. Su herida era reciente y el ejercicio estaba lastimándola. Disimuladamente sostuvo su pecho haciendo presión.

\- Es la capitana debería estar aquí, dirigiendo al menos.

Edward no le respondió.

\- ¿Tú crees qué... ? - James dejó la pregunta en el aire.

\- Tal vez renunció.

\- No lo creo, ella era la mejor de todas y la entrenadora la colocó en ese puesto.

\- Tal vez la obligaron. - su mirada fue irremediablemente hacia Isabella que en esos momentos realizaba estiramientos.

\- ¡Estas sangrando! - las miradas de todos fueron hacia él por culpa del grito de James, todas incluida la de Bella que hizo contacto con la suya por un segundo.

\- ¡No es nada! - le aseguró ocultando la mancha con su mano.

\- ¡No hombre! ¡Dejame ver!

\- ¡Masen! - el entrenador se acercó con pasos ligeros. - Tus manos ya estan manchándose, dejame ver esa herida. - ordenó.

El color escapó de sus mejillas. Asustado se encontró con la mirada de Jacob que lo observaba a lo lejos.

\- Es... un corte que me hice jugando baloncesto, entrenador. - le explicó subiendo su camiseta. Su herida estaba cubierta por un parche ensangrentado.

\- Eso es un gran corte Masen. - el hombre se acercó con el fin de quitar el parche pero Edward retrocedió. - Dejame ver muchacho, es del tamaño de la palma de tu mano.

\- Si lo es. - aceptó nervioso. - No me quite el parche, es doloroso.

El entrenador asintió.

\- Ve a enfermería a que curen esa herida.

Edward obedeció de inmediato. Cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de todos caminó hacia su habitación donde tenía planeado curarse el mismo pero unos pasos rápidos detrás de él le alertaron que no estaba solo. Volteó dispuesto a echar a quien estuviera siguiéndolo pero sus palabras se quedaron estancadas en su boca.

Ella estaba ahí.

Por unos segundos interminables sólo se miraron sin decir nada. Ella seguía hermosa y con esa aura de ser inalcanzable que en esos momentos se sentía dañina. Era como que si su imagen fuera alguna especie de kriptonita que lo debilitaba.

\- Le dije al entrenador que iré contigo a la enfermería. - parecía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que había escuchado su voz y no sólo un par de semanas.

\- No es necesario. - necesitaba alejarse de ella.

\- Le dije que eras mi novio y que por eso debía acompañarte yo y no James. - su afirmación detuvo sus pasos por un segundo.

\- No debiste mentirle. - siguió su camino dándole la espalda.

\- No lo hice. - la escuchó caminar por lo que se detuvo para darle la cara.

\- No me sigas. - ella se sorprendió por su tono tosco pero recompuso su rostro rápidamente.

\- Te acompañaré a la enfermería. - le aseguró poniéndose frente a él.

\- No iré a la enfermería, me curaré en mi habitación. - dio media vuelta pero sólo llegó a dar un par de pasos.

\- No te dejaré ir solo. - se paró justo frente a él.

Ella le llegaba a la barbilla cuando estaban parados pero ella no parecía consiente de la diferencia entre ambos, se veía dispuesta a saltar a su yugular en cualquier momento.

\- Dejame tranquilo Isabella. - la empujó suavemente para poder pasar pero ella sostuvo su brazo.

\- Sé que no irás a tu habitación. - lo acusó burlona.

Edward levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Así? ¿Ahora lees mentes?

Bella lo soltó empujándolo.

\- Ya sé que te tiras a Tanner. Seguro irás con ella. - ella llena de ira lo volvió a empujar.

Edward se sorprendió por sus palabras.

\- ¿Bree? - no pudo evitar reír.

Otro empujón.

\- ¡No te burles de mí! ¡ No perdiste el tiempo!. - lo empujó esta vez apretando su herida.

Edward se encogió del dolor.

\- Maldita sea. - gimió dolido.

\- ¡Esa puta debe abrirte las piernas siempre!. - siguió acusando. - Ella... - con odio lo golpeaba donde podía.

\- Estas loca. - adolorido por su herida trataba de protegerla.

Poco a poco las acusaciones se confundieron con el llanto de ella.

\- ¡Ya basta Bella! - no podía sostener sus manos porque protegía su herida.

Ella se detuvo apoyándose contra los casilleros.

\- ¡¿Qué tiene ella?! - sollozaba. - ¡Yo te di todo de mí! ¡Todo!

\- ¿Tú? Dios Bella estas tan equivocada. - molesto por sus palabras le contestó. - Jugaste conmigo nada más, ya deja de mentir.

\- ¡Te amo maldita sea! - le gritó acercándose a él quedando frente a frente. - No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. No puedo dejar de recordarte. Te veo más en mis sueños que durante el día. Estoy agotada, ya no sé que hacer. - se acercó más, él estaba algo encogido aún sosteniendo su herida y ella aprovechó para apoderarse de sus labios antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

-¡Alejate! - la empujó. - No volveré a caer Bella, se acabó.

Ella con rabia volvió a apretar la herida.

\- Yo diré cuando esto se acabe. - apretó más haciéndolo gemir. - Creo que estas sangrando más, vamos a la enfermería. - macabramente se acercó y con su otra mano palpó su pene. - O yo puedo curarte.

\- Estas loca. - la empujó.

\- ¿Ella te curó? ¿Ella te hizo esto? - fuera de si jaloneo su camiseta. - ¡¿Te arañó con demasiada fuerza mientras se la metías?!

\- ¡Tranquilizate! - lo estaba lastimando.

\- Seguro esa perra quiso marcarte. - con odio luchaba por levantar su polo.

\- ¡Dejame! - se quejó cuando logró ver el parche.

Bella se quedó quieta al ver el tamaño del parche y la sangre que lo manchaba.

-Esos no son arañazos. - sorprendida examinó lo poco que podía ver.

\- No lo es. - acomodó su camiseta.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? - pálida quiso revisarlo.

\- Nada. - comenzó a caminar.

Ella se interpuso en su camino.

\- En tu camiseta sólo parecen líneas irregulares de sangre. - asustada examinó.

\- Es sangre que esta escapando del parche. Dejame pasar. - insistió.

\- Vamos a la enfermería.

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Dime que te sucedió!

\- ¡Nada que te importe!

\- Es una herida provocada... ¿quién te hizo esto?

Se quedó en silencio.

\- Creo que no es necesario que respondas.

Edward la apartó sin cuidado y camino hacia su edificio, ella no lo siguió.

.

.

 **Hola! Este capítulo es corto porque no aguante las ganas de poder agradecer la nominación a Autora Revelación :o acabo de enterarme hace unos minutos gracias a Yenny Arias! Gracias por publicarlo mujer, me hiciste el día!**


	9. Tempestades

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y son utilizados por mí para crear esta historia.

.

.

El infierno comenzó el día que Jacob fue descubierto con drogas en su habitación. Edward no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber quién había orquestado todo para que este descubrimiento se diera justo el día en que se hacían las pruebas de postulación a las diferentes universidades. Luego de esto el equipo de la escuela tuvo que expulsarlo. Además alguien esparció el rumor de que Caleb tomaba drogas que aumentaban su desempeño físico pero lo debilitaban sexualmente, el rumor llegó a oídos del entrenador y le realizó a su alumno los análisis de sangre que confirmaron sus sospechas.

Pasaron días en los que ambos muchachos no fueron vistos en la escuela por la suspensión que les impusieron, luego la influencia de sus padres los puso de regreso... más agresivos y vengativos que nunca.

\- Es para ti. - un alumno de primer año colocó un papel doblado sobre su pecho antes de salir corriendo.

Edward volteó extrañado hasta que se perdió por los pasillos llenos de gente.

James se acercó curioso a ver el contenido del papel.

"Sorpresa, sorpresa. Tu regalo te espera".

La letra desordenada le dio mala espina y nervioso terminó su camino hacia su casillero. Un olor penetrante salía de ahí, con asco abrió lentamente encontrando todo el contenido mojado y apestando.

\- No lo toques. - James impidió que tocar su chaqueta. - Orinaron encima.

De pronto James fue apartado de su lado de golpe y una mano tomó su cabeza enterrándola en el casillero.

\- Dile a tu puta que la guerra comenzó. - Jacob empujó hasta que su cara estuvo enterrada en su chaqueta húmeda.

Luego Caleb que sostenía a James lo liberó con fuerza haciendo que ambos chocaran contra el casillero y todo el contenido cayera.

.

.

En clases la tensión seguía, muchas personas sabían que Bella había tenido que ver con la suspensión de Black y el miedo se volvió en algo colectivo. Las venganzas entre ambos podían perjudicar a cualquiera.

\- Ven a mi habitación luego de clases. - ella le susurró provocativa besando su cuello en el proceso.

De ignorarlo había pasado a acosarlo. Había cambiado su asiento para estar sentada detrás de él y poder acariciarlo durante clases. Más de una vez le envió fotos desnuda y recibía mensajes calientes recordándole episodios pasados.

\- Dejame tranquilo. - susurró entre dientes.

Ella sólo rió sensualmente detrás de él.

\- Te dejaré muy tranquilo cuando acabe contigo. - ronroneo pasando un dedo por su cuello.

Los becados que se sentaban cerca escuchaban diariamente los intercambios entre ambos y a veces alguno tomaba el valor de ofrecerse a cambio de Edward.

\- Lo siento pero yo sólo quiero a mi novio en mi cama. - les respondía con una sonrisa que era suficiente para recordarla durante sus noches de soledad.

Pasaba las clases con dificultad, ya que no podía concentrarse con ella siempre atrás de él.

Ignorarla no era una opción ya que su acoso se incrementaba. En clases de gimnasia llamaba la atención de todos con los gemidos que hacía al hacer estiramientos. Edward no era el único al que estaba poniendo caliente.

\- Sal de aquí. - la echó al encontrarla en la ducha donde iba a entrar.

\- Si lo hago el entrenador me verá y estaras en problemas.

Su traje de porrista le quedaba como un guante y su falda estaba mucho más arriba que de costumbre.

\- Necesito ducharme.

Las duchas personales tenían un espacio donde el agua no caía y podían dejar sus cosas sobre una banca. Edward depositó su bolso en ella y quiso pasar de largo pero el estrecho espacio provocó que rozaran.

\- Puedo tomar una ducha también. - comenzó a desnudarse delante de él.

\- Para. - la detuvo sosteniendo su muñeca.

\- Sé que tú también me deseas Edward. - le aseguró. - Puedes fingir que no te afecto pero ambos sabemos que es conmigo con la única que fantaseas.

\- No. Quiero. Tocarte. - habló lento. - Se acabó. Consiguete otro juguete.

La ira brillo en su mirada.

\- ¿Seguro que eso quieres? - preguntó amenazante.

\- Quiero que te alejes de mi. Eso es lo que quiero.

Por un segundo una ráfaga de dolor se pudo ver en los ojos de ella para que luego regresara esa altanería.

\- Perfecto. - con brusquedad apartó su mano de él.

Ella salió de la ducha sin importarle que muchos chicos caminaban medio desnudos por ahí. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el grito del entrenador se escuchara.

\- ¡Swan!

.

.

Bastante tenía con los acosos de Isabella pero a eso debía sumarle que era el blanco de Jacob Black. Su situación era estresante.

\- ¿No dormiste ayer? - Bree le preguntó al verlo caer dormido por segunda vez.

\- No. Jacob y Caleb han roto la ventana de mi habitación. - le contó. - No pude dormir por culpa del frío y la llovizna.

\- Te ves enfermo. - preocupada su amiga tocó su frente.

Un bufido se escuchó detrás de ellos. Bella estaba muy atenta a su conversación pero fingía conversar con Tanya.

\- Me prohibieron tocarte. - Bree le contó ¿divertida?.

\- No le hagas caso. Esta celosa. - bufo mirando hacia atrás donde ella lo observaba fijamente.

\- Escuché que se anda acostando con Riley otra vez... - Bree susurró esperando que ella no escuchara.

\- Estoy seguro que lo hace. - resopló sintiendo una molestia en el pecho.

\- Deberías distraerte este fin de semana. - le sugirió. - Mmm Tanya hará otra de sus famosas fiestas en su dormitorio y yo no quiero estar en la habitación de a lado escuchando todo. ¿Quieres ir al cine o algo así... ?

Edward lo pensó unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos a Bree.

\- Yo creo que si. James estaba hablándome de una película...

No notó que el semblante de su amiga decaía, ni que su ex novia los escuchaba atentamente.

\- ¿James? - preguntó. - ¿No tiene examen de admisión el lunes?

\- Tienes razón. - recordó. - Bueno seremos sólo tú y yo entonces.

\- Si. - Bree ocultó su euforia pobremente.

.

Ese viernes Black salió de la escuela con permiso de sus padres e Isabella estaría encerrada en la fiesta de Tanya por lo que Edward pensó que sería un fin de semana tranquilo.

La escuela le cambió de casillero mientras le hacían "mantenimiento" al suyo, pero esto no impidió que Black siguiera dejando notas amenazantes en él.

\- ¿Un sobre? - James se sorprendió al igual que él.

El contenido no era difícil de distingir, hojas de papel estaban dentro.

\- Tal vez no sea bueno que las veas aquí. Eso es lo que quieren. - James le sugirió impidiendo que lo abriera.

\- Tienes razón. - guardó el sobre en su mochila.

Fue en la soledad de su habitación donde al fin descubrió el contenido.

Fotos y más fotos de Isabella con Riley Biers. Asqueado vio las fotos impresas en hojas, era fácil notar que fueron sacadas de algún video. No quiso seguir viendo las imágenes pero una llamó su atención, era él en su cama semanas atrás completamente desnudo.

Nervioso trató de entender el por qué le habían enviado esa foto. Seguramente Isabella las tomó cuando él estaba dormido pero no tenía sentido que se la enviara.

"A ella le gustaba la idea de ser tu primera vez"

Una de las hojas tenía eso escrito y capturas de pantalla por el otro lado, eran conversaciones pasadas entre ella y otra persona. Le contaba detalles íntimos de ambos, alardeaba de las cosas que hacían y enviaba fotos de su cuerpo desnudo.

\- Estas enferma. - susurró asqueado, la idea de que otra persona lo halla visto desnudo sin su autorización lo incomodaba demasiado.

La duda de quién le envió esas fotos vino a su mente. Era Jacob o era Victoria. La diferencia era que Black no sospechó de su relación hasta que supo lo de Riley en cambio Victoria lo sabía pero no tenía una relación tan estrecha con ella como para tener esa clase de conversaciones.

Una llamada entrante destruyó su concentración. Ella lo estaba llamando. Ignoró la llamada como era su costumbre y regla general. Los mensajes empezaron.

Lanzó su celular a su mesa de noche y se paró para botar todas las fotos que tenía en las manos.

Un suave golpe en la puerta y luego un papel se deslizó debajo de ella. Se apuró en abrir la puerta pero aun así no encontró a quien la puso.

Era una hoja de papel doblada en dos.

"Te amo" resaba la hoja con la letra refinada de Isabella.

Al desdoblarla descubrió una foto impresa donde se veía una "E" tatuada en su cadera justo encima de sus bragas. La herida se veía fresca ya que el tono rojiso de su piel lo delataba.

"Yo también quería tenerte grabado en mi piel, así como yo lo estoy en la tuya. Te amo, Bella"

Respiró hondo ya que ver esa imagen fue como un golpe para él.

Se negó a darle importancia un tatuaje podría borrarse y ella tenía el dinero para hacerlo... al final sólo dejó la hoja sobre su cama y salió de su habitación. Bree estaba ya estaba afuera de su edificio y no la haría esperar.

.

.

\- Estuvo muy divertida. - admitió Bree mientras bromeaban sobre la película.

\- Te lo dije, los zombies son geniales.

Caminaban por una pequeña plaza que quedaba muy cerca al cine. El frío los atacó por lo que Edward caballerosamente se quitó la casaca para dársela a ella.

\- Me alegro de haber salido contigo. - Bree susurró con timidez.

\- A mi igual. Necesitamos más tiempo libre, vivimos encerrados en la escuela.

\- Podríamos hacer esto la próxima semana.

\- Sí, sería divertido. - Edward aceptó sin notar la ilusión que crecía que la mirada de su amiga.

Tardaron en regresar a la escuela todo lo que pudieron, Bree no estaba exactamente feliz de volver a su habitación sabiendo de la fiesta qur habría a lado.

Edward la acompañó hasta la puerta de los Dormitorios de chicas mientras reían sobre algún chiste tonto que se les había ocurrido.

\- Nos vemos mañana. - Edward besó su mejilla como despedida.

\- Adiós Edward. - sonrojada a más no poder entró en el edificio antes de que cometiera una locura.

Lamentablemente para Bree su reacción no pasó desapercibida por las muchachas que observaban todo desde una ventana.

.

.

.

 **Y las cosas se ponen tensas.**

 **Capítulo corto lo sé, pero espero que les guste. Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Pdt: ñ.ñ Bree si es pieza importante en todo, sé que muchas ya lo sospechan, ella me quita el sueño...**


	10. Juegos Crueles 1

.

.

.

\- Esta semana a sido la más estresante de mi vida. - gruñó Seth.

\- Debí salir con ustedes. Bree ya me tiene cansado con las historias de lo bien que la pasaron el viernes pasado.

\- Si fue una buena película. -admitió Edward.

\- Este fin de semana saldremos. - anunció James. - Necesito distraerme.

Sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo.

\- ¿Bree no debería estar aquí ya? - Seth preguntó buscándola por la cafetería.

\- No la vi en todo el día. - Edward se preocupó al escuchar a James. - Hoy teniamos Historia juntos y no apareció.

\- Tal vez se enfermó.

\- Estos días la vi bien, hasta de mejor humor del acostumbrado. - Seth comentó.

\- La llamaré más tarde. - Edward prometió.

El timbre les anunció que debían regresar a clases.

Bella y su séquito se ubicaron justo delante de ellos, Edward alejó la mirada de inmediato sabía que ella quería llamar su atención.

\- Mierda Ed... tienes que ser de piedra para no caer una vez más.

Sus amigos siempre hacían esos comentarios. Él se negaba a verla pero sus amigos comentaban sobre el largo de su falda y como sus escotes eran cada vez más reveladores.

\- Nunca nos has dado los detalles de sus "encuentros". - reclamó Seth con una voz patética.

\- No les contaré nada de eso. - le respondió.

\- ¿Nada? Vamos Ed... Te has tirado el culito más deseado de la escuela, dale información a los menos afortunados. - insistió su amigo.

\- No he sido el único. - le recordó. - Tal vez alguno de ellos quiera contarte.

\- Que aburrido eres. - se quejó.

Y los rumores de como era Isabella Swan en la cama ya estaban rondando los pasillos, Riley se había encargado que todo el mundo sepa que él se la había tirado y que cosas le había hecho. Jacob Black era el objetivo de sus historias, cada una era un golpe a su orgullo. Edward no pudo evitar escuchar algunos rumores sobre todo en los vestidores de hombres, Bella era sumisa en el sexo y Riley la describía como una fiera insaciable, sus palabras fueron esas literalmente, pero para Edward ella era atrevida pero siempre terminaba haciendo lo que él quería que haga.

\- Escuché que Caleb ha sido suspendido de nuevo. - contó James. - Mandó al hospital a uno de primer año.

\- ¿Lo golpeó?

\- Lo empujó por las escaleras.

\- Ese tipo esta loco.

\- Su padre culpo a los químicos que se inyecta, lo han vuelto agresivo.

\- Siempre lo ha sido.

Los chicos asintieron estando de acuerdo.

\- Jacob esta solo entonces...

\- Si, por eso Riley se atreve a provocarlo.

Edward se separó de ellos para entrar al baño. El lugar estaba vacío y lucía limpió, sólo unos gruñidos y gemidos llamaron su atención. Su curiosidad lo llevó a revisar debajo de las puertas, un par de piernas le indicaron en que cubículo estaba la pareja. Se alejó con una sonrisa divertida, no iba a interrumpirlos sabía lo que era apurarse en vaciarse para ir a clases después.

Estaba ya lavándose las manos cuando la pareja salió. Sorprendido observó a Victoria sonrojarse y salir del lugar sin mirarlo de nuevo, mientras Riley se acomodaba el pantalón con una sonrisa engreída. Encontraron sus miradas a través del espejo.

\- Bella no es tan apretada como ella. - le contó aún con su sonrisa engreída.

Edward no contestó.

\- Pero Bella sabe mamarla mejor. - siguió él parándose junto a él para lavarse las manos.

\- ¿Te dejó hacérselo por atrás? A mi no, pero supo compensarme... - se rió como si hubiera mucha confianza entre ellos.

\- Creo que Vicky es estrecha porque sólo yo le he dado, Bella ha tenido muchos. - bufo acomodándose el cabello rubio. - Pero... la experiencia igual...

Edward sólo le dedico una mala mirada.

\- ¿Cual es tu problema?. - se burló. - Somos hermanos ahora. - palmeó su hombro.

\- Sueltame. - empujó su brazo.

\- ¡Que sensible! ¿Aun te jode que me follara a tu novia? - empujó su pecho para alejarlo. - Ella quería, hace mucho me pedía verme.

\- No me toques. - se acercó de nuevo a él.

\- ¿Qué pasa becado? No quieres escuchar como se lo hice, tal vez puedo darte clases...

\- No estoy interesado. - necesito toda su voluntad para salir de ese baño sin golpear a Riley.

Caminó por los pasillos notando algo extraño, la gente no estaba mirándolo como tenían de mala costumbre, todos observaban las paredes y casilleros. Al llegar a su casillero supo cual era la razón.

 _"La Vida Secreta de Bree Tanner"_ así resaba el título de la hoja que estaba pegada en la puerta de su casillero. Habían sacado copia de una hoja de lo que parecía ser su diario, no quiso leer por lo que la arrancó y tiro al suelo. Molesto abrió el casillero y una montaña de hojas le cayeron encima, mucha gente se detuvo para observarlo.

Como pudo sacó sus cuadernos y caminó a su próximo salón. La gente lo observaba de nuevo, odiaba ser el centro de atención. El silencio sepulcral continuó cuando llegó a su salón. Bella lo observaba desde su asiento con una sonrisa de suficiencia, la culpable de la humillación de Bree Tanner estaba orgullosa de sus logros.

\- Sientese señor Masen. - su maestro le indicó.

Bella no le quitó la mirada de encima en ningún momento y paseó su mirada por su cuerpo de manera descarada.

\- La entiendo. - susurró apenas él se sentó. - Yo también soñaba contigo pero tenerte superó cualquier espectativa.

Edward no comprendió el sentido de sus palabras.

\- Dejame en paz Isabella.

Ella sólo rió en voz baja.

\- ¿Hablaste con Bree? - Preguntó James en susurros.

\- No, no debe sentirse bien. - suspiró.

\- Tú... ¿No leíste? - Edward volteó a verlo al escuchar el tono de su voz.

\- No.

\- Ella...

\- Ella esta enamorada de ti. - intervino Isabella fastidiada. - Esa perra siempre te quiso para ella.

Edward al principio se quedó en shock sorprendido por sus palabras y sin digerirlas volteó a ver a su ex novia.

\- ¿Quién demonios te crees para ponerla en evidencia? - molesto la encaró. - Estas enferma Isabella, no sé con quién mierda estuve por seis meses.

Ella y todo el salón escuchó sus palabras. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral esperando que ella respondiera pero no lo hizo. Edward pudo ver como sus ojos se aguaban pero su pose pétrea impedía que los demás espectadores pudieran ver cuanto la habían dañado sus palabras.

El maestro ignoró totalmente su intercambio y siguió con la clase.

Edward espero pacientemente hasta que fue hora de salir del salón, sabía donde podía encontrar a su amiga.

La Biblioteca estaba vacía los viernes en la tarde, él lo sabía muy bien, recorrió los pasillos de Matemáticas e Historia hasta que en un rincón junto a un estante la encontró.

Bree parecía una pequeña niña apretando sus piernas contra su pecho, asustada y vulnerable.

\- No deberías pasar tus viernes en la Biblioteca, ya te lo dije. - Bree saltó asustada al escuchar su voz.

\- Yo... yo...

\- Tranquila. Todo esta bien. - se sentó junto a ella.

Bree bajo la cabeza ocultando su rostro en su cabello. Edward lo apartó con delicadeza.

\- Hey... no tienes que avergonzarte por lo que sientes. - Bree seguía sin levantar la mirada. - Eres un chica grandiosa Bree...

\- Pero no soy Bella Swan... lo sé...

\- Ella no tiene nada que ver...

\- Ella es a quien tú quieres.

\- Ya no Bree. Ya no.

Su amiga no parecía animada por sus palabras.

\- Tú eres muy diferente a ella. - Edward suspiró. - Tú no serías capaz de lastimarme como ella lo hizo.

\- Y aún así la prefieres a ella.

Edward pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros.

\- Te prefiero a ti. - le aseguró. - Tienes muchas cualidades que ella no puede ni soñar tener.

Bree se sentía pequeña entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Leiste... ?

\- No, no le seguiré el juego a Swan.

\- Entonces si sabes que fue ella.

\- Estoy seguro. - bufo fastidiado. - Sólo ella es capaz de algo así.

\- No quería que te enteres de esta manera. - su voz se quebró. - No quería que te enteres jamás.

Edward sintió mucha pena por su amiga, ella no merecía pasar por esa humillación. Acarició su mejilla limpiando sus lágrimas, ella lo miró con esos ojos almendrados llenos de tristeza. Edward era consciente de que no correspondía a sus sentimientos pero igual se sentía bien al tener a alguien que sintiera algo tan puro por él. Ella estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo.

\- No llores. - le pidió. - No quise lastimarte.

\- No lo hiciste. - le confesó.

Edward suspiró sin saber que hacer. No quería cometer el error de darle falsas esperanzas y terminar jugando con sus sentimientos de una manera cruel así como Isabella lo hizo con él.

\- Que hermosa escena. - la voz amarga al comienzo del pasillo los hizo saltar. - Veo que tu actuación tuvo los resultados esperados.

Bella los observaba llena de odio e irradiaba tanta rabia que ambos no dudaron en pararse.

\- Dejanos tranquilos Isabella. - Edward tomó una pose protectora poniéndose delante de Bree, esto pareció fastidiar a su ex novia aún más.

\- ¿Ahora ella te importa? - se burló Bella. - Hace unos días sólo pensabas en estar entre mis piernas... tal vez es eso lo que quieres ahora de ella.

\- Callate, estas obsesionada con esa idea. - Edward sacudió la cabeza bufando.

\- Es la verdad.

\- Piensa lo que quieras.

\- Eso es lo que quiere de ti. - le habló a Bree. - No te ilusiones.

\- No te metas con ella. - Edward adelantó hasta estar frente de ella.

Isabella también se acercó hasta estar frente a él. - Si lo hago... ¿qué va a pasar cariño?

\- Edward no. - Bree sostuvo su brazo impidiendo que siga avanzando.

Bella observó con dolor como ella lo tocaba, los celos la estaban consumiendo.

\- Cuando le abras las piernas se olvidará de ti. - le avisó con rabia a Bree. - Es lo único que querrá de ti.

\- Vamos. - Edward tomó su mano y la llevó lejos de la castaña que parecía a punto de golpearlos en cualquier momento.

Ambos no vieron como ella quedaba desecha, ella sólo dejó salir sus lágrimas cuando ambos estuvieron fuera de su visión.

\- Sólo quiere eso. Él sólo busca eso. - se repetía mientras se deslizaba contra los estantes presa del dolor. - Él no puede amarla.

Sólo en esa soledad dejaba salir todo el huracán de emociones que tenía dentro.

.

.

 **Actualización! Y pues aca vemos a Bella con sus maldades otra vez.**


	11. Juegos Crueles 2

.

.

Los días que siguieron Edward estuvo muy cercano a Bree, para los desconocidos era difícil notar que su relación era sólo una amistad. En la escuela se rumoreaba una posible relación entre ambos.

Bella Swan era un caso aparte, vivía acosando a la muchacha. No había día que no le hiciera pasar un mal rato. Le hacía jugarretas como desaparecer sus cosas hasta seguir esparciendo hojas de su diario. Esa mañana se le ocurrió la gran idea de colocar su rostro en la foto de una actriz porno y esparcirla por redes sociales.

Bree no parecía estar sobrellevando bien la situación, sus ojeras y su cabello desordenado le daban una apariencia aún más caótica.

\- ¿Quieres algo? - le preguntó preocupado, no comía mucho y hablaba menos.

\- No, estoy bien gracias. - le dedicó una sonrisa educada.

Edward suspiró.

La banda de la escuela pasó por el pasillo donde estaban, llenos de algarabía ya que habían sido seleccionados para el campeonato Nacional. Todos con sus uniformes negros con dorado tocaban sus instrumentos en los pasillos estrechos. Bree tapó sus oídos y se apretó contra su casillero, Edward se acercó instintivamente y colocó un brazo entre ella y la gente que pasaba. Su acción de protección no pasó desapercibida por Bree que lo tomó como una invitación a refugiarse. Para cuando la banda se alejó Bree estaba encogida contra su pecho.

\- Oh, lo siento. - se disculpo ella al notar que no la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Se alejaron algo incómodos por lo sucedido y las miradas insistentes de los alumnos que ahí se encontraban.

Bella los observaba a unos casilleros de distancia y sólo les sonrió de costado para luego girar y alejarse.

\- Vamos a clases. - Edward abrazó los hombros de Bree y la guió hacia su salón.

.

.

\- Muy bien señores, sientense. - ordenó el maestro.

Todos saltaron de sus pupitres y caminaron a sus asientos.

\- Necesito que formen parejas para la siguiente tarea.

Edward voló su mirada hacia James que estaba a su derecha.

\- McClain saca una hoja y pasala a tus compañeros. - el muchacho se apuro a cumplir su orden.

El salón se llenó de voces que hablaban para ponerse de acuerdo. La puerta se abrió en ese momento con Isabella entrando apurada.

\- Swan llegas tarde. - reclamó el maestro cruzándose de brazos.

\- Lo lamento. - su frialdad contrarestaba con sus palabras.

\- Ve a tu lugar. - ordenó. - Consigue pareja para el trabajo que dejaré.

La muchacha con la mirada perdida siguió su orden pasando por un extremo del salón.

La lista siguió su camino por el salón. Al llegar a manos de Edward este se sorprendió al ver su nombre escrito ahí.

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio. - se quejó cuando el maestro terminó de explicar la tarea.

\- ¿Ya esta lista? - antes de que Edward pudiera contestar le quitó la lista.

\- No aún no...

\- Aquí esta tu nombre Masen. - siguió leyendo.

\- Pero yo no...

\- Trabajarás con Swan. - levantó la mirada algo sorprendido. - Sigan pasando la lista. - le ordenó a su compañero de a lado.

Edward suspiró sería un infierno.

Con rabia observó a Bella que estaba sentada en una carpeta al fondo del salón seguía mirándolo y la sonrisa de lado no se le quitaba.

Al terminar la clase Edward decidió enfrentarla.

\- Hablare con ella. - le anunció a su amigo.

Casi todos en la clase guardaron silencio para observarlo. Bella estaba impasible mirando su caminar fijamente. Edward se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a ella, iba con toda la intención de burlarse de su estúpida manera de obligarlo a pasar tiempo con ella.

\- Viniste por el maldito informe. - afirmó aburrida. - Ya avance la primera parte. - ella le dijo mirándolo a los ojos sin una gota de duda. - Quiero una buena nota por eso te escogí. - tomó su bolso morado y sacó unas hojas escritas a mano. - Aquí esta, si falta algo dímelo para completarlo.

Lo dejó sorprendido con las hojas en las manos.

\- Pudiste escoger a otro. - le recriminó.

\- Eres el mejor del salón Edward. - le recordó sin mover un músculo de la cara, al ver que el cobrizo iba a responder ella se apuró en agregar. - No pasaremos tiempo juntos, sólo divide el trabajo y ya.

\- Lo acabaré solo.

\- Esta bien por mí. - le contestó displicente.

El muchacho se alejó algo confundido pero con una mueca de desagrado.

James estaba con Bree esperándolo ambos parecían algo incómodos también.

\- No sé que intenta. - gruñó al regresar con ellos.

\- Tal vez sólo quiere una buena nota como dice. - sugirió Jared.

Bree permaneció en silencio mirando un punto fijo en el suelo.

\- Quiere usarme como siempre. - sus palabras sonaron más dolidas de lo que hubiera querido.

\- Puedo ayudarte. - se ofreció Bree de inmediato. - Digo... James y yo haremos el informe también, podemos ayudarnos.

\- Gracias Bree. - le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga.

Esa noche los tres amigos se reunieron en la biblioteca. La lluvia inclemente azotaba las ventanas creando un ambiente deprimente en el lugar.

\- Odio esas estúpidas máquinas. - se quejaba James luego de recibir un café frío de las máquinas expendedoras. - Iré a buscar otro al salón de estudio.

Bree sólo asintió sin dejar de escribir en las hojas que tenía.

\- Traeme uno. - Edward le pidió antes que se alejará de la mesa. Luego se concentró en leer lo que Isabella había escrito en las hojas.

\- ¿Escribió algo que sirva? - preguntó burlona Bree.

\- Se podría decir que si. - le sonrió a su amiga. - Swan puede llegar a pensar en algo más que su cabello.

\- Es verdad. - admitió su amiga. - Estoy segura que luego de su cabello sigues tú.

Edward sólo rio por su chiste.

\- Creo que sus uñas son más importantes para ella.

Ambos rieron esta vez.

\- ¿Ella... no te ha buscado desde...?

\- No. De hecho creo que ya me olvido. - admitió.

\- Eso lo dudo mucho. - Bree replicó con voz dura.

\- No me llama, no me escribe. Deje de existir para ella.

\- Eso no quiere decir que no piense en ti. Ella esta obsesionada contigo.

\- Es Swan, seguramente ya tiene un nuevo pasatiempo.

\- Se hizo un tatuaje hace poco, es una "E". - le contó algo molesta.

Entonces la foto era real.

\- Lo sé. - se acomodó en su sitio.

\- ¿Lo has visto? - Bree preguntó de inmediato.

\- No en persona. Ella me envió una foto apenas lo hizo. - a su memoria regresaron las palabras que escribió. - Supongo que es temporal.

\- Entonces si se hizo el tatuaje por ti.

\- Fue hace un tiempo, ella creía que volveríamos. - le aseguró quitándole importancia.

\- No ha pasado mucho. - insistió.

\- No mucho es cierto. - lo comenzaba a incomodar la conversación. - Pero ya lo superó, fue una locura del momento seguramente.

\- Esa máquina no me dio mi cambio. - llegó en ese momento James. - ¿Interrumpo?

\- No, sientate. - le ordenó Bree.

\- Ahora mismo mi señora. - se burló.

Si James sintió la vibra incómoda no lo hizo notar parecía estar en su propia burbuja como siempre. Bree por otro lado estaba algo tensa junto a Edward y parecía querer escapar del lugar, el cobrizo a su lado recordaba con nostalgia cuando todo entre ellos era natural.

De pronto la sirena de incendios sonó retumbando todo el edificio. Los tres se pararon alarmados y corrieron fuera de la biblioteca. La sirena sonaba en toda la escuela y los gritos asustados también.

La humareda salía de uno de los edifcios de residentes.

-Es el edificio de Victoria. – James les dijo asustado.

Los alumnos salieron alarmados de todos los edificios, los bomberos entraron en ese momento aumentando la incertidumbre entre todos. El edificio fue cercado y las alumnas que residían ahí salieron alarmadas y llorando del susto. James observaba la puerta esperando que Victoria saliera pero esto no ocurría. La tensión continuo y el edificio poco a poco dejo de arder, fue en ese momento que la rubia salió en los brazos de un bombero, los paramédicos la subieron a una camilla en ese instante para llevarla hacia la ambulancia.

¿Qué demonios sucedió?

Los bomberos siguieron su tarea mientras todo el alumnado observaba asustado y desorientado.

-Deberían enviar a los alumnos lejos de este edificio, no es recomendable que respiren el dióxido que hay en el ambiente en estos momentos. – el jefe de bomberos le informaba al director de la escuela.

-Habilitaremos las habitaciones vacías del ala de varones para las alumnas de este edificio y los más cercanos.

Luego de esa orden los encargados de cada pabellón comenzaron a dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra. La lluvia comenzó en ese momento aliviando aún más el infierno que se vivía en el edificio.

¡Todos los hombres a sus habitaciones! – dieron la orden los encargados. - ¡Todas las chicas del pabellón E irán al pabellón K! ¡Chicas del pabellón C irán al O! ¡Y las chicas del pabellón D serán revisadas por los paramédicos antes de ubicarlas en sus habitaciones temporales!

Los tres amigos escucharon las indicaciones sorprendidos.

Esos son nuestros pabellones.

Habrán chicas en las habitaciones vacías.

Esto sera interesante. – Seth había llegado en ese momento y parecía animado con la idea.

Bree puso los ojos en blanco.

Gracias a Dios mi pabellón no fue afectado, nos vemos mañana. – se despidió de ellos.

Los tres amigos empezaron su caminata hacia sus habitaciones pero un movimiento extraño a un costado del edificio llamó su atención, les pareció ver un par de piernas patalear y luego desaparecer. Sigilosamente se acercaron, Edward iba adelante.

\- ¡Sueltame Riley! - Bella Swan gritaba molesta.

\- Vamos... sólo una vez más. - le pedía él.

\- No quiero. - se negó rotundamente.

\- ¿Te gusta esto verdad? ¿Volverme loco con tu indiferencia? - ella rió en su cara.

\- No se repetirá. - le aseguró. - Fue suficiente con una vez.

Palmeó su mejilla burlona.

Edward y sus amigos escuchaban todo escondidos detrás del muro.

\- Se repetirá. - afirmó el empujándola contra el muro que había detras de ella. - ¡Ese era el maldito trato! ¡Dijiste que lo haríamos!

\- No. - ella se negó. – Nunca más.

De pronto se escucharon forcejeos.

\- ¡Sueltame! - el grito de ella fue suficiente para que saliera de su escondite.

\- Dejala. - empujó a Riley que le había roto la bluza.

\- ¡Sueltame hijo de puta! - lo empujó de vuelta.

\- Ella no quiere que la toques. - Edward colocó su cuerpo para impedir que llegue a Bella.

Riley quiso arremeter con un golpe pero Edward lo esquivó. Sus amigos intervinieron separándolos.

\- Así que ahora defiendes a la puta. - con rabia se burló peleando por escapar de los brazos de James.

\- Ella no quiere que la toques. - le respondió de nuevo, Bella estaba detrás de él sonriendole a Riley exasperandolo aun más.

\- ¡Antes sólo quería que yo la tocara! - le contó.- ¡Me hizo desearla hasta volverme loco!

Edward giro para ver a su ex novia que cambio de semblante y bajó la mirada.

\- Ella sólo estaba jugando contigo. - Bella lo observó entre sus pestañas, ajustaba su bluza con sus manos y parecía incómoda por como la miraba.

\- ¡Es una puta! - James lo soltó empujándolo.

\- No puedes forzarla. - Edward respondió poniéndose delante de ella. - Ve con tu novia Riley, Victoria debe estar preguntándose por ti, esta en una ambulancia en estos momentos.

Él quiso acercarse pero Seth y James se interpusieron.

\- Dale una lección, esa puta debe aprender a no calentar pollas. - escupió apuntandola con su mano.

\- Ve Riley... - Edward lo echó suspirando, era un pobre imbécil.

Cuando desapareció giró a ver a Isabella que en esos momentos estaba luchando con su bluza. Usaba siempre una talla menos y ahora le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Edward la tomó del brazo y la llevó hacia unas bancas que estaban protegidas de la lluvia, se quito el suéter de la escuela pero estaba mojado asi que se quito la camisa seca que llevaba dentro y se la dio.

\- Pontela. - le ordenó volviendo a ponerse el suéter húmedo, el frio de este le dio escalofríos.

Ella no dudo en quitarse la blusa de la escuela delante de él y sus amigos y se colocó la camisa de él.

\- Gracias. - susurró frotando sus brazos para ganar calor. - Gracias por salvarme de Riley también.

Seth y James los observaban en silencio sin saber que hacer. - De nada. - respondió Seth torpemente.

\- Te acompañaremos a tu habitación. - Edward le dijo con voz seca y seria.

Bella les sonrió.

\- Puedo ir sola pero igual gracias. - se mordió el labio algo nerviosa. - Te llevaré la camisa cuando la lluvia pare.

\- Quedatela. - él no tenía muchas camisas de la escuela pero no quería darle motivos para que lo busque de nuevo. Quería poner espacio entre los dos de cualquier manera posible.

Bella lo sabía y lo observó con un toque de diversión en la mirada.

\- Gracias. - antes de que pudiera reaccionar besó su mejilla y luego la de sus amigos aturdidos. - ¡Adios!

Los tres la vieron correr escapando de la lluvia.

\- Mierda Ed... - James se quejó. - Como puedes tener tanta puta suerte.

Edward no pensaba lo mismo.

.

.

 **Hola de nuevo! Diganme que les pareció este capítulo! :) saben que sólo sigo escribiendo para ustedes y sus opiniones me importan mucho!**


	12. Consecuencias 1

El desorden de chicas corriendo por los pasillos era algo que nunca pensó que llegaría a ver en un colegio tan estricto como lo era ese.

-Demonios… - gimió Seth al ver pasar chicas en pijamas diminutos buscando sus habitaciones.

\- Relájate. – se rió Edward.

James por otro lado seguía pálido, la preocupación por Victoria crecía en él cada vez más.

Esta noche será un tremendo caos.

Y no se equivocaron, muchos chicos pasaron la noche con sus novias y algunas chicas hicieron pijamada por lo asustadas que estaban. Edward por otro lado tuvo insomnio, meditó por horas sobre su vida y no pudo evitar pensar en Bella. Melancólico y algo ridiculo se sintió al revisar su teléfono para ver fotos antiguas donde inevitablemente salía ella, la mayoría eran en su habitación o la de ella pero se notaba lo íntima que era la relación de ambos. Tenía algunas fotos que la podrían poner en evidencia si caían en manos equivocadas por el momento le sirvieron para que él olvidará su soledad dejándose llevar por el recuerdo y la necesidad de su cuerpo de alguna liberación.

.

.

Escuche que denunciaran a la escuela y empezará una investigación sobre lo qué pasó. – le contó James mientras veían como las alumnas que durmieron en sus pabellones la noche anterior se iban a casa ya que sus padres asustados habían ido a recogerlas.

Las clases quedaron suspendidas hasta el día lunes por lo que todos los alumnos que no volverían a casa como era el caso de los becados se quedarían encerrados en la escuela por cuatro días.

Desearía poder volver a casa al menos sólo por un día. – Edward suspiró, extraña a sus padres.

No era un secreto lo buena que era la relación que tenía con sus padres, era hijo único por lo que toda la atención siempre estuvo en él. Lo que hizo que su relación fuera más estrecha fue que sus padres lo tuvieron a los diecisiete y crearon su pequeña familia con mucho esfuerzo y cariño. Edward admiraba la relación de sus padres llena de amor y tolerancia. Tal vez por eso pensó que su amor por Isabella era para siempre y que no existiría para él otra mujer.

Caminaron entre las instalaciones vacías con una pelota en la mano, nadie iba a decirles que debían esperar a estar en la cancha para poder botear su pelota. Pasaban cerca a los pabellones de mujeres porque quedaba de camino cuando James lo detuvo.

-Swan está ahí . – James le susurró.

Ambos voltearon discretamente a observarla. Ella discutía entre susurros con una mujer mayor pero muy hermosa, debía ser su madre, ambas estaban muy alteradas mientras un hombre cargaba la que suponían era la maleta de Isabella. Al final la mujer sujetó su brazo con fuerza y se acercó a su oído para susurrar alguna amenaza.

Estoy seguro que se quedará sin tarjeta de crédito. – se burlaron discretamente.

Isabella empalideció y su mirada se lleno de lágrimas.

No… por favor mamá… - suplicó. – Yo…

Vamos. – dijo determinante.

¡No quiero! – sollozó con dolor.

No hagas un espectáculo, nos están mirando. – la amenaza fue escuchada por ellos.

Isabella volteó y quedó de piedra al ver a Edward, sus lágrimas aumentaron si eso era posible. Se veía realmente desolada.

Isabella vamos. – le gruñó la mujer tenía un ligero acento francés. – Esos muchachos no tienen que saber sobre tus indiscreciones.

Bella quiso replicar pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar era jaloneada por su madre y el guardaespaldas que en ese momento había vuelto luego de dejar su maleta. Edward se sintió extraño en ese momento, alguna parte de él quería ir por ella y alejarla de esas personas que parecían lastimarla, y la otra que suponía que era la lógica lo atornillo a donde estaba parado. La observó irse y se quedó con el recuerdo de su mirada, ella nunca antes le había parecido más rota.

.

.

Bree había insistido en que debían reunirse y divertirse esos días, estaban con casi nada de supervisión y podían hacer lo que les plazca.

Podemos hacer pijamada. – sugirió James para molestarla.

Callate James.

Podemos jugar dota toda la noche. – Seth sugirió mientras cambiaba de canales.

Que aburridos son. – se quejó Bree.

¿Que es lo que quieres? ¿Vamos por alcohol? – al verla dudar Edward agregó. – En serio quieres alcohol. – se rió.

Nunca he bebido. – confesó sonrojada.

No lo creo. – James bebió de su gaseosa. – Es algo muy básico.

En serio, en mi anterior escuela sólo me dedicaba a estudiar y no tenía muchos amigos.

Bueno entonces eso lo podemos solucionar. – James sonrió.

No hay forma de meter alcohol aquí.

¿Quién dijo que la meteremos? – se burló. – Ya hay bastante aquí.

¿Lo robaremos? ¡Estas loco!

Estoy seguro que no se daran cuenta que una botella les falta.

Eso depende de a quién planeas robarle.

James puso una sonrisa segura y observó a Edward.

Tu sabes quién tiene muchas botellas y no echara de menos una.

No entraremos a su habitación. Jacob nos mataría.

Que poca conexión hay entre nosotros, habló de una castaña que por lo que me contaste… tiene unas diez botellas… o eran quince…

¡¿Tantas?! – Bree estaba sorprendida.

Su hermano Jasper la ayuda a meter todo. Son muy unidos.

Seth y Bree estaban impresionados.

Vamos hombre, sabes donde estan y cuál de todas no extrañará.

Tal vez ya las acabo. Hace casi dos meses que no voy a esa habitación.

Probemos, nunca volveremos a tener una oportunidad como esta. No hay celadores y las camaras de seguridad se dañaron por el incendio.

No lo sé…

Vamos Ed. Jamás hacemos cosas divertidas.

Sabía que era estupido y que posiblemente se arrepentiría.

Esta bien.

.

.

Esta es la mochila. – Bree se la dio. – Con una botella bastará.

No le hagas caso, si tiene demasiadas trae un par al menos.

James…

Vamos hombre…

Edward puso los ojos en blanco. Entrar al pabellón era fácil por la falta de vigilancia pero aún así Edward tuvo cuidado y se colocó la capucha.

Ahora si eres todo un delincuente. – se burló James demasiado alto, inquietando aún más a Edward.

Callate por una maldita vez. – gruñó en un susurro.

Decidido entró al pabellón. Estaba vacío, los alumnos regulares hace horas abandonaron las instalaciones. Subió las escaleras y evitó el ascensor para evitar hacer ruido. Al llegar al piso de Isabella algo nervioso controló el sonido que hacía al caminar. Los pasillos estaban sin luz ya que ninguna alumna los transitaba. Nervioso acarició la perilla de la habitación y meditó sobre la posibilidad de que estuviera cerrada con llave, no fue así Isabella era muy descuidada.

Sintiéndose un cobarde, no encendió la luz y en cambio uso la linterna de su teléfono. La habitación estaba desordenada, al parecer fue abandonada sin aviso y eso lo llevo al recuerdo de esa mañana, tal vez su madre estaba molesta por el desorden que vio al menos la de Edward si lo estaría. Queriendo apurarse reviso los cajones que habían debajo de la cama, dos cajas moradas llenas de alcohol y cajas de cigarros fue lo que encontró. El era un ignorante sobre el tema así que tomo las que alguna vez Isabella le dijo que no le agradaban mucho. Las tres botellas entraron sin problemas a su mochila. Con cuidado acomodó las cajas en su sitio pero su vista se fue a otra caja donde antes ella almacenaba fotos de ambos y regalos. Como el marica que era quiso ver, una parte de él se regocijó pensando que tal vez ella no lo había superado aún. La caja tenía los recuerdos de ambos aún, fotos y cartas románticas estaban ordenadas por cronología, Bella había pasado mucho tiempo ordenándolas. Fue una pequeña cajita la que llamó su atención, era alargada y creía no haberla visto nunca antes. Curioso quiso abrirla pero el broche estaba duro y tenía miedo de romperla en el intento.

¿Qué haces aquí? – escuchó una voz que provocó que soltara una maldición y la cajita cayera de sus manos.

.

.

.

.

 **Bastante corto lo sé. Pronto volveré con lo que continúa estamos entrando en la etapa decisiva. Espero sus comentarios!**


	13. Consecuencias 2

No… Yo… - nervioso se paró y levantó la cajita para colocarla en su sitio.

Isabella lo observaba sorprendida y nerviosa, le quitó la cajita de la mano y retrocedió.

¿Qué haces en mi habitación? – le preguntó guardando apurada la cajita en uno de sus cajones de ropa.

Yo… - jaloneo su cabello nervioso. – Lo siento, fue una estupidez.

Abrio su mochila y sacó las botellas.

¿Estabas robándome? – sorprendida lo acusó.

Lo siento, yo… soy un imbecil tienes toda la razón si me acusas.

Su mirada estaba en el piso sintiéndose la peor lacra al hacer algo como eso.

No era necesario que me robes, yo te hubiera dado todo el alcohol que me pidieras y lo sabes. – ella suspiró y Edward levantó la mirada, recién se dio la molestia de observarla. Estaba mojada por la lluvia que caía ligera afuera y tenía esa expresión triste que había visto en la mañana.

No volverá a ocurrir. – le prometió cerró la mochila vacía y se la puso en el hombro dispuesto a irse.

Isabella se acercó a la cama para ver mejor ya que aún ninguno de los dos había prendido la luz.

Llévatelas. No voy a beberlas. – Edward supuso que era porque había escogido las bebidas que menos le gustaban.

No fue correcto lo que hice…

No hiciste nada al final, no eres un buen ladron. – se burló con una sonrisa triste. – No debiste entretenerte mirando.

Edward se sonrojó.

Bella lo observó con ganas esta vez.

Un trueno sonó fuera del edificio.

¿Qué es lo que viste? – susurró Bella.

Yo… sólo cartas y fotos pasadas. – confesó.

Tengo todas. – Bella se sentó en la cama y sacó la caja de recuerdos. – Fuiste mi primer novio.

Edward se quedó en silencio, tal vez fuera verdad pero su relación estaba llena de mentiras así que se permitió dudar.

Veo que dudas de mis palabras. – susurró ella acariciando unas fotos.

No puedes culparme.

No, no puedo.

El quería irse de la habitación pero tenía miedo a algo que no estaba seguro que era. Ella no estaba actuando como regularmente lo hacía. Edward decidió que había sido demasiado, se apuró a llegar a la puerta.

Unos golpes insistentes se escucharon tras la puerta.

-¡Isabella! ¡Muchacha estupida! ¡Abre la puerta!

La voz con fuerte acento francés se escuchó.

Bella reaccionó rápido empujándolo hacia su baño.

-No dejes que te vea. – le susurró aterrada encerrándolo en la ducha.

Cerró la puerta a toda prisa.

Edward nervioso guardo silencio.

-¡Estupida! ¡creiste que no vendría a buscarte aquí! ¡Tu falta de cesos no te dejó encontrar un mejor sitio!

-Vamos mamá. – ella le contestó con voz controlada.- Las chicas de los otros cuartos te escucharan.

-Esta vez te excediste Isabella.- controlando su voz le habló, la puerta de la habitación sonó al ser azotada.

-Vamos a casa y hablaremos todo lo que quieras, aquí no.

-¿Para que vuelvas a escapar? – chilló burlona. – Iremos directamente a la clínica para solucionar este problema.

\- Basta mamá.

-Ya te dije como serán las cosas.

-Mamá… - parecía que iba a comenzar a perder el control.

-Empieza a hablar Isabella, este colegio debería mantenerte a raya no empeorar tu maldito comportamiento.

-Vamos a casa, no escaparé. – prometió.

-No podemos ir ahí, tu padre esta en la ciudad. – le contó molesta. – El no se enterará de esto por tu bien. – lo pensó un segundo. – Mañana vendré por ti, no tengo más opción.

-Mañana hablaremos. – parecía algo sumisa a su madre.

La mujer salió azotando la puerta.

Edward se atrevió a salir del baño luego de unos minutos.

-¿Bella? – susurró.

Ella estaba llorando contra su cama, destrozada.

-¿Qué sucedió? – le susurró acercándose.

Ella se aferró a su cuerpo inmediatamente.

-No quiero que me lleve.

-Tranquila ya se fue.

-No dejes que suceda, tengo miedo.

Lloraba sin parar.

Edward sólo fue capaz de sostenerla.

Dejó que llorara hasta que pudiera tranquilizarse, ese momento parecia no llegar. De pronto sus suaves sollozos se confundieron con suspiros.

-¿Cómo sigue tu herida? – ella preguntó de pronto, su rostro estaba justo sobre su herida y sus dedos lo acariciaron suavemente.

-Bien, ya cicatrizó. – ella asintió. - ¿Y tu… tatuaje?

Ella sonrió para si misma.

Bien. Me metió en algunos problemas con mi madre.

¿Lo vio? – recordó en ese momento la discusión que escuchó comenzó a tener sentido..

Si… no se entero en un buen momento.

Debe estar molesta.

Si, no soy su hija favorita en este momento. Creo que ella no tiene hijos ya, Jasper también esta en problemas.

¿Tu hermano?

Se casó en secreto con una modelo y mi familia está enloqueciendo. Él se fue del país hace un mes.

Imagino como estan las cosas.

Todo empeora cada vez más. – ella no pudo evitar sollozar.

Hey… - fue inevitable que se acercará y limpiara una lágrima. – Seguro esto pasará.

Esta vez no. – sollozó. – Es muy diferente, y Jasper no está conmigo. Estoy sola y mi madre… no puedo sola.

Tranquila. – pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros para consolarla de nuevo.

Al sentirlo ella se aferró a su pecho para llorar. Edward no era un insensible y por más que ella lo hubiera lastimado, él había estado tan malditamente enamorado de ella.

-Todo va a estar bien. – le prometió.

-No estoy segura de eso.

-Podrías ir con Jasper cuando acabemos clases. – le sugirió. – Te servirá alejarte.

-Tal vez… - su voz no sonaba nada esperanzadora.

La sostuvo un momento más, en el fondo se sentía débil y un idiota por seguir interesado en el bienestar de ella.

-A veces me odio tanto por lo qué pasó. – le confesó. – No pienso antes de actuar y destrui mi vida.

Edward no dijo nada.

-Además soy tan orgullosa que no soy capaz de rogarte por otra oportunidad.

Edward suspiró, nunca podría estar seguro si era sincera.

-No la merezco tampoco. – ella se alejó, soltándose de su abrazo.

-Eso ya pasó.

-Yo jamás podré superar nuestra relación.

-No sé si se le puede llamar así.

Bella suspiró. – Soy honesta al decirte que me enamoré de ti, sólo no quería aceptarlo y hacía cosas para engañarme a mi misma.

-Te acostate con otros porque me amabas. – bufó.

-Sólo fue Riley. – le confesó. – Fue el peor error que he podido cometer.

-El tenía novia, lleva gran parte de la culpa también.

Edward sabía que había bajado mucho sus muros y eso estaba mal, ella sabía manipularlo y no debía darle la oportunidad.

-No debí hacerlo. – susurró de nuevo.

En ese momento el cobrizo se paró de la cama y tomó su mochila de nuevo.

-¿No existe ninguna oportunidad para nosotros…? – ella preguntó antes de que pudiera dar un paso.

-Debes dejar ir ese tema. No va a suceder.

-¿Es por Bree?

Él suspiró. -Déjala tranquila, no es mi novia es sólo una gran amiga. Ella no merece que la acoses por mi culpa.

-No volveré a hacerlo. – prometió.

Edward no sabía si creerle pero asintió.

-En serio, no lo haré. – ella había tomado su mano y se paró junto a él.

-Esta bien.

Ella estaba usando esa mirada que antes lo volvía masilla entre sus manos.

-Haría todo diferente… - ella susurró.

-Bella…

-Te extraño. – ella admitió con simpleza. -No hay noche que no sueñe contigo.

El comenzó a zafarse de sus manos.

-No.

-Recuerdo como me tocabas… recuerdo nuestra primera vez…

-No va a suceder. – él siguió claro y tajante.

Ella lo ignoró y se acercó aún más, sonrió al ver su rostro, seguramente su expresión era una victoria para ella.

-No te rogaré por sexo. – ella le aseguro. – Nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré.

-Me acosté contigo la primera vez luego de que me lo pidieras. – le recordó él. – Ya rogaste antes.

Bella sonrió sinicamente. -Tienes razón. Luego eras tú el que me pedía más.

-Nunca tuve que rogar, jamás me negaste nada…

-Es verdad. Nunca dije que no a lo que quisieras probar.

Ella se acercó más.

-Podríamos volver a eso. Sin una relación en el medio.

-Debes estar bromeando… Isabella Swan rebajándose a ser la puta del becado.

Ella aguantó el insulto.

-Pues a esta puta embarazaste.

.

.

.

 **Y aquí estamos de nuevo como siempre gracias por la espera y las amenazas de muerte que siempre me motivan y arrancan sonrisas (melychile espero haber salvado a ese pobre gato).**

 **Como pueden ver esta mujer no puede controlarse! Espero sus comentarios a esta bomba!**


	14. Afrontando

.

.

.

Su corazón corría tan agitado que parecía a punto de salir de su pecho y el oxígeno quemaba su garganta cada vez más.

Su mente era un lío, los escenarios de los diferentes futuros estaban revueltos en su cabeza y como una película que alguna vez vio pudo observar como imágenes que su cabeza había generado sobre cómo queria que fuera su vida iban quemándose lentamente.

Un grito aún le quemaba los oídos y cada vez que lo recordaba tenía ganas de llorar.

No fue hasta que tropezó con sus propios pies que todo se detuvo. El dolor que sintió al caer el frío suelo no se comparaba ni distraía su atención del dolor que sentía por dentro.

-Maldita sea.

Y lloró. En medio de la cancha de rugby, con el pantalón roto por la caída y con el mayor miedo que había sentido en toda su vida.

.

.

.

Ese lunes sentía la mirada de todos en el pasillo aunque tal vez nadie lo estaba mirando. Se aferró a su mochila deseando ser tragado por la tierra.

-¡Hey hombre! – la palmada de James en su hombro lo hizo saltar. -¿Qué pasó marica? ¿Amaneciste nena el día de hoy? -se burló apretando su hombro.

-No es nada.

James sólo le sonrió pero ambos sabían que tenían una conversación pendiente.

-Te creeré esta vez. – pronto su amigo atrajo su atención a apuntes académicos.

Por dentro se estremeció al verlos, no había podido concentrarse en estudiar nada en los últimos tres días.

El timbre sonó por lo que se apresuraron a su salón. Edward respiró hondo antes de ingresar ya que tenía miedo de encontrarse con… no se permitía ni terminar sus pensamientos. Mucho fue su alivio al encontrar su silla vacía.

Las clases iniciaron con regularidad y la silla siguió vacía. Los recuerdos de ese día lo atormentaban y lo desconcentraban.

 _-No mientas. -le reclamó._

 _-¡No es mentira! – ella sacó la caja que antes él había tenido en la mano y ella guardo celosamente. -Toma…_

 _-No…_

 _-Edward…_

 _-No…_

 _-Es positiva. -ella lloró._

-Masen. ¡Masen! – volvió a la realidad con su profesor de biología gritándole.

-Si señor. -se aclaró la garganta y sentó correctamente.

-A la pizarra. – con una sonrisa macabra colocó un plumón sobre su carpeta.

Se levantó de inmediato y nervioso camino los pocos pasos que lo separaban de esta.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

 _-Papá._

 _Una voz sonó en su mente aturdiéndolo._

Ella entró con la mirada fija en el profesor.

-Swan. -suspiró este. -Como todas las mañanas llegas tarde, es la última vez que te dejo entrar.

-Gracias. – susurró.

Edward no le quitó la mirada de encima cuando ella pasó a su lado y se colocó en el asiento más alejado del salón.

-¡Masen! – un nuevo grito. – ¡Concéntrate por Dios!

Esa clase fue una tortura para él, no recuerda cuantas veces se equivocó ni cuantas veces el profesor lo humillo por esa razón. Su mente esa mañana estaba kilómetros de distancia de ese lugar.

 _-Papá._

Los minutos pasaron lentos y su corazón quería estallar. James y Bree le preguntaron preocupados si estaba bien, él sólo afirmó con una sonrisa incómoda.

 _-Papá._

Apenas el timbre del cambio de hora sonó un escalofrío lo recorrió, pero la cobardía lo hizo seguir su camino a su segunda clase.

 _-Papá ._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gimnasia era el peor momento de su día, por un lado tenía que soportar los hostigamientos de Jacob y por otro los acosos de Bella. Ese día fue incluso peor, Jacob aprovechó cada momento para humillarlo y cometerle faltas.

¡Estas fuera Masen! ¡siéntate!

Cumplió la orden del entrenador de inmediato pero se arrepintió ya que tenía una excelente vista del ensayo de las porristas.

Ella estaba ahí.

Las piruetas que realizaban sus compañeras parecían tenerla tensa, las muchachas caían en brazos de sus compañeras luego de ser lanzadas por el aire. Cuando su momento llegó una gran intranquilidad lo perforó por dentro, ella hizo la pirueta y cayó violentamente  
en los brazos de las chicas. Antes de darse cuenta estaba junto a ella.

-¿Estas bien? – preocupado preguntó.

\- Si. – sin mirarlo dos veces se levantó del suelo donde ella y las muchachas cayeron.

Se alejó sintiéndose una paria, ella lo odiaba y no podía culparla. Su vida estaba hecha un desastre.

No pudo evitar observarla el resto del tiempo, imaginando lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Debía estar igual de muerta de miedo y él había huido del lugar…

 _-Estas mintiendo._

 _-Mira la maldita prueba Edward. – ella ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos. – Estoy embarazada de ti. -añadió golpeando su pecho con esta. – Mi madre me hizo una ecografía. – buscó en su bolso y le tiró un sobre blanco en el pecho. – Cinco semanas._

 _Edward abrió el sobre notando unas fotografías en blanco y negro, no entendía nada pero suponía que alguna mancha era… un bebé._

 _-Yo… me cuide… yo no… -sujeto su cabello con desesperación haciendo cuentas._

 _-No lo hiciste. -ella le recordó, lloraba pero su voz no estaba rota. -Edward lo hicimos sin protección más de una vez…_

 _Él sabía que ella tenía razón, no fue ni una ni dos, fueron muchas las veces que sucedió pero se negaba a creer… él no podía haber sido tan idiota…_

 _-Todo se arruinó. Mi madre lo sabe… pronto mi padre… - ella colapsó en ese momento. - ¡¿Qué haremos?! – gritó en medio de sus sollozos._

 _Edward no sabía cómo reaccionar, retrocedió cuando ella gritó hasta chocar con la puerta. Antes de darse cuenta estaba abriéndola para alejarse de esa habitación._

 _-¿Edward? -ella susurró para luego empezar a gritar. – ¡¿Edward?!_

Nervioso y confuso paso esa tarde encerrado en su habitación, ella no lo llamó y él tampoco se atrevió a contactarla. Era un maldito cobarde.

Pensó en su futuro y cómo ese… bebé cambiaria todo. Sus sueños, sus anhelos, todo…

Pero era su responsabilidad. Él debió preocuparse más en cuidarse y evitar lo que estaba sucediéndole, no debió dejarse llevar por la calentura. Iba a ser padre a los dieciséis, era una locura sólo pensarlo.

Llamó a su madre en ese momento, desde lo más profundo de su angustia por primera vez se permitió ser sincero y asustado como un niño le contó lo que sucedía. Entre sollozos su madre lo reprendió, había luchado tanto por ser alguien en la vida y se complicaba  
las cosas más. Pero luego le dijo que ella no había criado a un cobarde y debía hacerse cargo de ese bebé que junto a Bella habían creado, su madre lo apoyaría ya que sabía lo que era tener un bebé tan joven y que si era necesario, ambos podrían vivir  
en Forks con ellos.

\- No puedo creer que estes hablando conmigo de esto, deberías estar con Isabella en este momento.

\- Lo sé. –susurró acongojado.

\- Ella ya no es tu novia pero sí tendrán a este bebé debes solucionar cualquier problema que tengan, por él. Ya no eres solo tú, se acabó eso. Ahora deberás pensar en tu hijo antes de pensar en ti mismo.

Esa noche no pudo dormir.

.

.

El día que siguió a ese afrontó sus miedos y se atrevió a acercarse a ella, por supuesto su tarea no seria sencilla.

\- Bella. – la llamó carraspeando. Había acabado la clase de gimnasia y todos estaban camino a las duchas.

Ella lo ignoró y siguió su camino.

-Hey. -tomo su brazo.

Ella se soltó en ese momento.

-Hablemos por favor. – le susurró.

\- No ahora Edward. – se alejó.

-Puedo ir a tu habitación más tarde o encontrarnos en alguna parte. – ofreció nervioso. Sacó de su bolsillo una llave. -Es de la sala de tutoría… podemos hablar solos en ese lugar. Por favor Bella.

Ella observó la llave. – No hay nada de qué hablar.

Y lo dejó solo.

.

.

No fue la única vez que lo rechazo, cada vez que iban a cruzarse ella se alejaba. Él estaba muy nervioso cada vez que estaban cerca, una parte de él tenía miedo de hablar del tema. Planificar que demonios harían con un bebé. Y al parecer ella estaba de  
peor humor, lo insulto un par de veces y lo empujo fuera de su camino otras muchas. Todas las mañanas ella llegaba tarde ya que vomitaba justo antes de entrar a clases, el olor del desayuno de la cafetería debía hacer estragos en ella… o eso pensaba  
Edward cada vez que la seguía a la distancia todas las mañanas.

Pero esa mañana fue diferente.

Ella llego tarde como era su costumbre pero su apariencia lo preocupo demasiado lucia muy pálida, tenía ojeras y parecía agotada. El maestro volvió a reprenderla con enojo.

-¡Swan! – gritó asustando a todos. - ¡Te dije que no aguantaría más tardanzas!

\- Lo si…

\- ¡Largate! ¡Me arte de tu insolencia!

\- Pero…

\- Vete a dirección. ¡Ahora!

Ella apretó su mochila pero no dijo nada. Bella Swan no respondió, ella no volvería a ser vista como antes. Con ese paso cansado, salió del salón.

La preocupación lo consumió por dentro el resto de la hora.

La buscó de nuevo saliendo de clases, ella salía de detención aún más agotada que antes.

Bella… -prácticamente susurro.

Ella limpio su rostro y paso de largo como era su costumbre.

¿Cómo estas…? – le pregunto siguiéndola de cerca.

No le respondió.

Quiero hablar contigo por favor…

Camino junto a ella en silencio durante varios minutos provocando murmullos de parte de los demás alumnos. Nunca antes habían estado cerca públicamente delante de toda la escuela pero ahora era la sombra de Bella Swan. Al llegar a su casillero esperó  
pacientemente sin darle importancia a la mirada de Black a unos casilleros de distancia. Edward la observó guardar sus cuadernos y libros, en silencio y en tensión.

-Sólo quiero hablar contigo. – le confesó en voz baja. – Por favor.

-Sólo déjame tranquila…

-Bella, tenemos que hablar de esto.

-No insistas.

-No quiero hablar de esto aquí, pero si no me das opción lo haré. – le advirtió decidido.

-No creo que eso suceda, si se enteran de esto. – su voz se quebró al final. –Serás expulsado. Te conviene que nadie se entere.

-Lo sé. Podré con eso. – Bella levanto una perfecta ceja.

-No estas pensando con claridad.

-Si me escucharas…

-No lo haré. – se dispuso a alejarse pero él la aprisiono contra el casillero.

Yo estoy dispuesto a apoyarte en lo que sea que decidas. – ella bajó la mirada. – No estas sola. Por favor déjame ayudarte.

Ella empezó a sollozar para sorpresa de todos los que pasaban. Edward la tomó entre sus brazos en ese momento y consoló con cariño. Ambos necesitaban sentirse, estaban muy asustados y eran sólo niños que no fueron responsables.

¿Qué miran? – ahuyentó a unos alumnos que sin pudor los observaban.

Todos retomaron su camino dejándolos solos, Edward la tenía oculta con su cuerpo y apoyada contra su casillero.

¿Te sientes mejor? – le susurró sólo a ella.

Si. – confesó.

Vamos a la biblioteca, ahí estaremos solos.

Ella asintió entre sus brazos. Edward tomó su mano en todo momento y junto a ella entró al edificio. Caminaron hacia el área donde solian estudiar, estaba solitaria como esperaban y sobre todo necesitaban.

Siendo lo más atento posible le ofreció una silla y se sentó en silencio. Ninguno dijo nada. Edward esperó pacientemente hasta que ella estuvo más tranquila.

Dime… que es lo que piensas. – nervioso de recibir un rechazo tomó su mano.

Ella tenía la mirada pérdida y lucía asustada, no se dio cuenta que le tomaba la mano.

No sé que pensar… no me siento en control de mi vida.

Me siento igual…

Mi madre ya lo sabe… ella no quiere que tenga al… bebé. – susurró controlando su respiración. – Ella no me apoyara si decido quedármelo, mi padre no dudará en quitármelo sin importarle mi decisión. Estoy sola Edward.

No lo estas. – le aseguró. -Podemos ir a Forks… mis padres nos apoyarán, pasaron por algo parecido.

No es tan fácil. – sollozó.

No. Sé que no es. Pero es la opción que te doy. – estaba muerto de miedo pero no podía escapar de nuevo ya había demostrado su cobardia. – Yo te apoyaré.

Bella sollozó de nuevo.

Perderé todo Edward. – le recordó. – Todo lo que conocí, mis padres me desconocerán.

Él la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

Depende de ti. – susurró en su oído. – Yo me haré cargo de… ustedes.

Entrelazo sus manos y la abrazo contra su pecho.

Ella entendió el sentido de sus palabras, estaba seguro porque ella también apretó su mano.

.

.

 **Y aquí vamos de nuevo! Pero como se complicó la situación! Díganme que piensan de este giro de la historia ;)**


	15. Circulo Vicioso

Y otro nuevo giro en su vida ocurrió.

Había pasado de novio a escondidas, a idiota utilizado y ahora el novio oficial. Los chismes en la escuela corrían entorno a ellos, él no estaba nada cómodo por la situación pero decidió tragársela. Ese de todas maneras era su último año en la escuela no le importaba lo que pensaran mientras estuviera tranquilo con su conciencia.

-Hola. – la saludó esa mañana, crearon la costumbre de que él la esperaba fuera de su edificio para llevarla a desayunar.

-Hola. – ella le sonrió radiante. Ya no estaba tan pálida como unos días antes.

Respiró hondo, ella era hermosa y al parecer… suya. Aunque esa idea no la terminaba de creer.

-¿Lista? – se acercó a tomar su mochila.

-Si. – volvió a sonreírle y se acercó algo indecisa y besó su mejilla.

Edward le dio una pequeña sonrisa y la tomó de la mano. Entraron a la cafetería sintiendo las miradas que a pesar de haber pasado ya cuatro días desde la primera vez que lo hicieron seguían persiguiéndolos.

-¿Jugo de naranja, verdad?

-Si por favor. – ella se sentó en la silla que caballerosamente le ofreció.

Edward caminó a tomar el desayuno de ambos topándose con sus amigos.

-Hola hombre. – James lo saludó con Bree que sólo le dio una sonrisa incómoda.

Ambos no entendían para nada lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, sólo vine por el desayuno.

-De Swan…

Edward suspiro.

-Si, el de ella también.

-Así que ustedes…

Ese detalle aún no estaba claro pero tomarle la mano en público fue lo mismo que anunciar en el periódico de la escuela que habían retomado la relación.

-Estamos bien. – terminó. No lo estaban, había mucha incomodidad. Las cosas entre ellos no eran como antes y ninguno de los dos sabía actuar.

-Que bueno…

Bree no había dicho ni una palabra y estaba concentrada en elegir el yogurt correcto.

-Bueno… ella me espera.

-Ve hermano, ya hablamos después.

Se alejó tomando la comida de ambos y volviendo con ella. Ni siquiera la miró estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Quieres desayunar con ellos…? – susurró ella sobresaltandolo.

-¿Qué? No, no. Estoy bien aquí. -le dijo inmediatamente.

-Podemos ir… se que no quieres dejarme sola. De todas maneras son tus amigos y debes extrañarlos.

Edward levantó la mirada y la observó sorprendido.

Ella lo miraba a los ojos, se veía sincera pero siempre le pareció sincera cuando estaban juntos.

-No, prefiero quedarme aquí.

Bella suspiró y siguió comiendo. Edward vigilaba que comiera todo pero sin darse cuenta que el mismo estaba dejando de comer.

El camino a clases fue como siempre de la mano pero en silencio. El tomaba sus cosas y ella sólo se aferraba a su mano como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Black los observaba enfurecido pero fingía delante de sus amigos. La escuela estaba intrigada, algo extraño ocurría no parecían una pareja… feliz.

Bella se ponía muy tensa cada vez que algun auxiliar entraba al salón a darle alguna indicación al profesor, Edward ya no sabía como tranquilizarla. Su madre aun no había ido por ella como prometió y no sabían que iban a decirle. Edward le aseguro que podían hablar con ella juntos pero Bella no creía en esa posibilidad. Su madre era capaz de enviar al chofer por ella y esperarla en una clínica con todo listo para deshacerse… del problema.

-Parejas de dos. – seguía hablando el profesor y ella seguía en las nubes, Edward se tenso al ver como Banner se acercaba hasta donde ella estaba pero afortunadamente notó cuando se detuvo junto a ella.

-Espero que tenga pareja Swan. -le susurró amenazante, ella no era la alumna preferida.

-Soy yo. – Edward contestó antes que tuviera oportunidad.

Banner lo observó con lástima. Pobre muchacho estupido y enamorado pensó sintiendo lástima el profesor.

-Espero un buen trabajo.

-Así será señor. -le aseguró.

Con una mirada decepcionada se alejó.

-Concéntrate. -él le susurró.

Ella le sonrió en disculpa.

.

.

-Podemos ir a mi habitación. – ella le sugirió como todas las tardes saliendo de clases.

Edward suspiro. Siempre se negaba, pero esta vez tenía la escusa del trabajo de Banner.

-Vamos. -la tomó de la mano de nuevo y la acompañó a la puerta del edificio. – Debo ir por las escaleras de emergencia.

-Te espero. – tímida besó su mejilla y se alejó.

Edward desconocía a la muchacha, Bella Swan tímida… Bella Swan nerviosa… era imposible y con pena supo que todo era actuación. Ella quería algo y no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo.

Entró por su ventana, Bella tomó su mochila y lo ayudó a trepar.

-Deberias obtener de nuevo el carnet de tutor. Yo pediré la tutoria mañana si quieres.

Edward suspiro, en el fondo sabia que era lo mejor.

-Esta bien.

Se quito la chaqueta, quedando en un polo manga corta y se sintió algo incómodo por primera vez ante la vista de ella.

-¿Pasa algo? – susurró cuando ella apartó la mirada.

-No es nada.

Edward no quiso saber así que tomo sus apuntes y libros para empezar el trabajo. Bella lo observaba atenta, como siempre hacían en las tutorías , solo que esta vez ella no se atrevía a robarle besos cuando decía cosas "inteligentes". La tensión entre ellos crecía. Edward no sabía como actuar con ella, después de todo era su ex novia y estaban en su cuarto. Bella a veces se acercaba mucho como tratando de tantear que tan lejos podian llegar, uno de estos acercamientos fui muy cerca a su rostro.

-Edward… - ella se quejó cuando él saltó alejándose.

-Lo siento. – incómodo suspiró.

Bella se alejó y las lágrimas empezaron a salir.

-Hey… no llores. – se apartó cuando quiso limpiar sus lágrimas.

\- Odio esto. – se quejó. – Es horrible saber que no quieres estar conmigo y aún así sigues aquí.

-Bella…

-Yo se porque estás aquí. – sollozó. – Se que de otra manera no estarías cerca de mí.

-No me presiones.

-Estamos haciendo todo mal. – ella se levantó. – Yo quiero una relación Edward, quiero estar contigo, que seas mi novio otra vez. Pero tú actúas como que fuéramos desconocidos.

-Bella…

-Escúchame. Yo no quiero seguir con esto sino vamos a dar todo de nosotros. Ambos debemos esforzarnos. – gruñó.

-Para ti es más fácil porque no te engañe nunca.

-Lo sé. – ella admitió. – Yo no te merezco, tambien lo sé. Pero te quiero maldita sea, estoy tratando de verdad. Tú me dijiste que estarías para mí también, fue tu propuesta y no estas cumpliendo.

Ella tenía razón.

-Perdon.

-Dejate llevar, finjamos que nada paso. – ella se acercó de nuevo. – Seamos como antes.

Era tan facil para ella.

Dejó que lo bese. Sus labios conocidos para él se deslizaron e hipnotizaron los suyos. Lento al comienzo el respondió luego la tormenta interna se desató, recordó a Riley, a Jacob, a Caleb… todos los que ella habia engatusado estando con él. Eso lo lleno de ira que impulso a que su beso fuera posesivo. Ella respondió de buena gana. Colocó sus manos en su cintura y la jaló contra él recostándose en la cama. Bella se sorprendió por el cambio pero no se alejó. Le dio la vuelta quedando sobre ella y tiro los libros fuera de la cama donde estudiaban.

-Ed…

Algo nerviosa por su arranque lo besó con menos intensidad. Edward notó su cambio y la forzó a abrir la boca con su lengua. Un arranque de posesividad lo había atacado, pocas veces lo había visto así y a él no le importó asustarla. Por dentro tenía tanta colera acumulada que se desquitó con su boca.

Bella se dejó besar de esa manera y con algo de miedo acarició su rostro, el la alejó.

-No me toques. – le susurró.

-¿Estas bien? – ella lo miraba asustada y sorprendida.

-Me jodiste Bella, no puedo evitar pensar en ti y el estupido de Riley.

Ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-No llores, no mientas. Los dos sabemos que no te arrepientes porque esa eres tú. Una maldita sin sentimentos.

Se levantó de la cama y acomodó su erección. Jamás le había hablado de esa manera, jamás la había tratando así.

-Edward…

-Hagamos este maldito trabajo.

-Tenemos que hablar de esto. Me odias.

\- Acabemos.

Bella respiró hondo. No dijo nada. Eso desesperaba a Edward, conocía su peor lado y ella lo ocultaba. Todo era una actuación. La observó mientras levantaba los libros en silencio, ella estaba tan sumisa… no era ella misma.

-Lo siento. – susurró después de unos minutos de silencio. – No debi insultarte.

Ella no respondió.

Preocupado por su palidez se acercó y limpió las lágrimas de su rostro. Con mucho cuidado beso su mejilla y poco a poco hizo su camino a su boca. Ella le respondió sin presiones y él tomó el control de la situación. La besó a conciencia y lentitud, acarició su lengua sin erotismo y queriendo relajarla.

-Besas muy bien. -ella lo alabó cuando acabo.

-Tú me enseñaste. – le dio un último beso suave y limpió sus lágrimas de nuevo.

Bella suspiró y se acercó de nuevo a besarlo.

El trabajo que tenían que hacer quedó de lado y se dedicaron a besarse con tranquilidad.

.

.

.

-¡Más rápido Masen! – le gritó el entrenador.

Agotado acelero el paso. Odiaba gimnasia.

Black seguía observándolo a la distancia, siempre rabioso y amenazador. Más de una vez intento acercarse pero la presencia de Bella lo ahuyentaba. Black estaba esperando el momento, quería encontrarlo solo.

\- ¡Masen! ¡A las bancas! – aliviado obedeció.

Las porristas estaban ensayando y existia una excelente vista desde ahí. Él y sus compañeros las observaban con pensamientos no tan puros. Edward suspiro mirando a Bella, ella seguía practicando a pesar de ser peligroso para el… bebe. La escusa era que no debían levantar sospechas asi que esperaba que su mal rendimiento la sacara del equipo de manera natural.

\- ¿Qué tal es tirarse a Swan? – le preguntó una voz detrás de él lo suficientemente alto para que ella y todas las porristas escucharan.

Edward lo ignoró.

\- Vamos hombre… - Black rio sarcásticamente. – Todos queremos saber. Antes de probarlo nosotros mismos…

Edward no la defendió. Bella lo observó a la distancia dolida.

\- Que pasa Masen… dudas que la mayoría aquí no tuvo el privilegio de tirársela. Haces bien. Somos más de los que crees. No te sientas especial.

Silencio. Todos esperaban que reaccionara pero no ocurrió sólo bebió un trago de agua.

\- Caleb tiene sifilis… haste la prueba. – Black le susurró esta vez. – Yo estoy limpio. – riéndose se alejó dejándolo bajo la mirada de todos.

Edward levantó la mirada encontrando a Bella con los ojos vacíos, su rostro ya no denotaba dolor.

\- Swan… puedes sentarte. – Tanya se lo permitió al parecer también incómoda por el evento.

Ella salió del gimnasio y no volvió a entrar.

.

.

Esa tarde después de clases se acercó a buscarla, toco su ventana y esperó pacientemente. Ella no abrió, estaba recostada en su cama enrollada en una manta.

Volvió a tocar.

\- Bella. – la llamó.

Nada.

\- ¿No quieres que este aquí? – preguntó en voz alta. Se sentía molesto sin razón.

Toco la ventana.

\- Mierda Bella… - fastidiado se paró y bajó las escaleras. Escuchó la ventana de ella abrirse pero no volteó, no estaba con humor de aguantar su drama. Ella no lo llamó pero él sabía que lo miraba alejarse.

.

.

James y Bree hicieron el trabajo de Banner con él. Se ayudaron en la biblioteca y gracias a ellos pudo acabar esa misma tarde. Se suponía que debía hacerlo con Bella pero no tenía ánimos de verla.

\- ¿Todo bien? – James le preguntó.

\- Si, todo bien.

Su amigo suspiro.

\- No parece así, nunca te había visto más desanimado…

\- No estoy en mi mejor momento.

\- Las cosas con Swan… ¿no funcionan?

Tanteo el terreno.

\- Algo así. – confesó.

\- Hermano… tal vez sea buena idea terminar eso… ¿no crees?

\- No. Estoy bien con ella, ya sabes que ya antes tuvimos algo y ahora sólo es público.

\- No pareces feliz.

\- Ya lo seré. Aún estamos empezando.

James no insistió.

Esa noche se obligó a ir a la habitación de ella de nuevo. Tocó su ventana y esperó.

Nada.

Las luces apagadas le indicaban que tal vez estaba dormida. Volvió a tocar un poco más fuerte.

\- Bella… es viernes. Déjame entrar. – le recordó en voz alta.

Nada.

\- No podré verte si sales este fin de semana. – siguió con su monólogo. – Vamos… dime algo.

La lluvia comenzó en ese momento.

\- Bella… no te entiendo. – se quejó molesto.

Desde donde estaba podía ver una silueta oscura en la cama. Golpeo con sus nudillos de nuevo.

\- Entonces me ignorarás… - molesto se levantó de las grabas húmedas e intento forzar la ventana.

Sus intentos fueron en vano, estaba asegurada.

\- ¡Mierda! – gritó enojado.

Estaba mojado y furioso afuera de su ventana y ella no parecía interesada.

\- ¡No se que demonios te pasa! – se quejó. Termino golpeando el vidrio de la rabia, milagrosamente no se rompió.

Molesto se levantó dispuesto a irse. Estaba irritado y la rabia le nublaba los sentidos. No escucho como la ventana era abierta, sólo se dio cuenta que ella lo hizo cuando sintió su mano tomar su brazo con fuerza.

\- Entra. – ella lo apuró tironeando de él. – Estas mojándote.

\- ¿Ahora si quieres verme? – se burló aun molesto pero entró en la habitación.

Bella había prendido su lámpara de noche y pudo ver el desastre que había en la habitación, todo estaba esparcido por todos lados y habían adornos rotos en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué rayos sucedió aquí? – preguntó al aire pero no pudo seguir ya que ella se ocupó de sus labios con violencia.

Fue empujado a la cama, cayó con ella encima y gimió cuando la sintió frotarse contra él.

\- ¿Qué paso aquí? – preguntó realmente preocupado.

Gimio cuando ella acarició su pene sobre la ropa, fue una caricia erotica y familiar.

\- Quiero que todo sea como antes. – ella de deshizo de su polera quedando con los pechos al aire.

\- Bella…

\- Esto era lo que más querías de mí. Me quitaste la virginidad así como yo me lleve la tuya. Es lo único bueno que hice.

\- No era… - gimió cuando ella paso las uñas por su pecho. – Yo te quería. Estaba loco por ti, no por cogerte.

\- Callate. – susurró ella. – No digas eso.

\- Te duele porque sabes que jodiste algo sincero. – ya no le importaba lastimarla. Metió su mano entre ellos subiendo su falda para ver su ropa interior. Ahora… no me costaría nada meterme ahí, pensó.

\- No seremos los mismos. – el fue sincero. – Tenemos una razón para estar juntos.

\- Es cierto. Pero eres mío y quiero que todos lo sepan, sin importar la razón.

\- ¿Y cogiendo harás que todos lo sepan? – ella seguía moviéndose.

\- Quiero que me toques en público. – ella se acercó. – Yo quiero tocarte en público también. Mierda Edward, eres mi novio. Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

La idea era más que tentadora. La puerta sonó en ese momento alertándolos a ambos.

\- No abras. – susurró asustado. – Si es tu madre…

El susto duró poco ya que escucharon la voz de Tanya reclamándole por demorarse en abrir la puerta.

\- Swan… vamos… te dije que la reunión será aquí.

Bella se tapó el rostro lamentándose.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Edward nervioso se sentó.

\- Tanya… organizó una fiesta aquí. Maldita sea…

.

.

.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo! Espero que no tengan idea de lo que esta pasando, porque ese es mi plan macabro. Estuve estos días muy ocupada con la universidad, último año… es un poco complicado todo. Pero quise entregarles este capítulo junto al de Límites Obligados porque mañana 28 es mi cumpleaños y nada me gusta más que escribir para ustedes Y es una especie de ¿ritual? Autocreado para atraer buenas energías este nuevo año.

Muchas gracias a las que me escriben, se que algunas estaban releyendo las historias y me siento honrada de que mi historia siga atrayendo su atención una y otra vez.

Estan en mi corazón! Nos vemos pronto!


	16. Caretas

Asustada se levantó y se saco la ropa quedando en pocos segundos desnuda frente a él, sus ojos la recorrieron con la mirada inevitablemente pero esta quedo trabada en su nuevo tatuaje ya que hacia contraste con su piel pálida. Antes de que pudiera respirar de nuevo ella estaba colocándose un traje de baño que tenía en su armario. A Edward se le achicó el pantalón pero cerro los ojos para tranquilizarse, cuando volvió a abrirlos ella ya estaba con un short cortisimo y sacaba una botella de su mesa de noche.

No puedes beber… el be…

No lo haremos, esta botella es de agua. La usaremos sólo tú y yo. – Se colocó una blusa descotada y luminosa.

¿Nosotros?

Te quedarás. Ellos deben saber que vamos en serio. – observó su vestimenta con algo de molestia. – Quitate esa polera y ponte la camisa que hay en mi armario.

¿Camisa? – no entendía nada. Bella saco una camisa azul que olvido hace mucho tiempo en la habitación y se la lanzó al rostro.

¡Bella! – gruñó Tanya.

¡Espera perra!

Cinco minutos después. Bella había tirado todo el desastre que habia en su habitación a su armario. Edward quedó sorprendido por la rapidez con la que actuó, escondiendo cualquier rastro de la locura que aconteció en esa habitación minutos antes.

Oh mierda, estabas cogiendo. – Tanya hizo un gesto de disgusto, Edward terminó de abotonarse la camisa más rápido. – Lo siento, deben estar recuperando el tiempo… perdido. – incómoda encendió el ventilador.

¿Quiénes vendrán? – Bella demandó con la actitud altanera y segura de si misma que el veía con regularidad.

Hasta hace dos minutos solo algunas chicas pero ya que tenemos nueva compañía… - Tanya tecleó en su teléfono con velocidad. – Parece que todo el mundo quiere verte Edward.- le sonrió encantadoramente.

No pueden fumar aquí. Mi madre vendra el domingo temprano. – le mintió a Tanya. – Diles que la hierba la fumarán solo en el baño o se las verán conmigo.

Esta bien bebé, me encargaré de eso. – en ese momento empezó a sacar el alcohol que habia en su mochila.

No tomaremos de esas. Compre una botella para nosotros dos.

¿Parece que quieren pasar una gran noche eh? – se burló. Edward se sonrojó.

No le verás nada, no pongas esa cara. – le advirtió. – Él también lo sabe.

Lo que tu digas. – lanzó una risita sarcástica mientras revisaba su teléfono.

Bella lo soltó y beso su mejilla. – Lo siento.

No me esta gustando esto Bella.

Hablaron en susurros. – Es lo mejor.

Quieres que me vea como tu títere. – se quejó muy molesto.

No quiero que se te acerquen.

Lo harán, vienen por mi.

Finjamos. – le suplicó.

Quieres seguir siendo la abeja reina. – se burló irónico. - ¿Qué mierda harás cuando la barriga te pese más que la corona imaginaria?

Edward… - lanzó un quejido desesperado.

Van a venir todos tus amigos… y amantes.¿ Tienes idea de lo humillante que será?

Pero estoy contigo…

Luego de que me engañaras con media escuela.

Basta por favor. Ahora no. – suplicó. – Tengo que demostrarles que sigo mandando en esta escuela.

No me importa. – tomo molesto su cintura. – Veamos que dicen cuando vean como es en realidad nuestra relación.

Bella abrió los ojos asustada.

¡Swan! – el gritó de sus amigas se escuchó. Acortando la conversación.

Por favor. No me hagas esto. – le suplicó.

Tal vez así recuerdes que debes dejar de preocuparte por estas estupideses y pienses más en mi hijo.

Sus palabras la impactaron. Sus amigas se acercaron a abrazarla en ese momento dispuestas a maquillarla más, ya que la veían pálida.

Las chicas se arreglaron delante de él, aburrido y fastidiado encendió la televisión. La habitación era grande pero no se imaginaba como demonios harían para dormir dos días seguidos todos juntos en ese reducido espacio. Bella se sentó junto a él en la cama y tomó su mano mientras sus amigas hacian magia en su rostro. Edward recostado y perezoso luego de un rato se echó una pequeña siesta.

¿Tanto lo quieres?

Estoy enamorada de él. – confesó.

¿Entonces le darás una oportunidad? – le preguntaron chismosas. Todos habían visto como Edward la seguía en la escuela días antes y ahora llevaban unos pocos días como pareja oficial.

Si. Me dijo que no puede vivir sin mi.

Las chicas suspiraron complacidas. – Parece un encanto.

Lo es. – suspiró.

Fingio estar dormido unos minutos más. Hasta que ella se acercó.

Bebé. – Bella sacudio su brazo. – Ya no tardan en llegar.

Esta bien. – se levantó perezoso.

Ella lo miraba con la mirada iluminada. – Eres tan guapo.

El sólo rió divertido por su comentario fuera de lugar.

Los chicos realmente no tardaron en llegar. Para aumentar su molestia Riley quiso entrar.

Largate Biers. – Bella lo echó de inmediato.

Oh vamos… la pasaremos bien. – Bella lo empujó fuera de la habitación.

No.

Hermano esta Masen ¡Hagan un trío! – un tipo gritó medio ebrio.

¡¿Qué?! – grito indignado. – ¡Tienes a un becado en una de nuestras fiestas! – gritó indignado.

Es mi novio y tiene derecho de estar aquí. – lo defendió tratándolo como si su queja fuera estupida.

Todos en la habitación no comentaron, ni cuando ella le cerró la puerta en la cara. La música aumentó su intensidad y las conversaciones fluyeron.

Bella estaba en su zona de confort. Hablaba con cualquiera y reía con las boberias que hacían por el alcohol y las drogas que habian tomado.

¿Te diviertes? – ella le susurró luego de sentarse en su regazo.

Conocí a algunas personas pero mañana no recordarán lo que me dijeron.

Seguramente no. – se rió divertida.

Hay mucha gente. Casi no se puede respirar.

Sólo somos unos quince.

Es demasiado para una habitación. ¿Cómo pueden dormir en estas condiciones?

No dormimos a la vez. – ella se quitó la blusa y todos lanzaron vitoreos.

No te desnudes. – se quejó.

Estoy con mi ropa de baño. – le recordó.

No hay piscina aquí.

Pero si bañera. – rió. – Vamos Ed… diviertete.

Edward suspiro cansado. - ¿Dónde esta nuestra botella?

La termine. – ella le contó abrazándose a su pecho.

¿Hay más agua?

No. Solo alcohol.

No beberás nada hasta el domingo. – se quejó molesto.

No pasará nada. – besó su cuello.

Iré a traer alguna botella.

No puedes es peligroso. – ella se ajustó más a él. – Bailemos.

Bella… - gruñó.

Olvida el mundo que se nos viene encima un rato.

Con un suspiro la abrazó de la cintura y aceptó moverse al ritmo de la música.

La fiesta siguió enloqueciendo cada vez más, el roce de los cuerpos y el calor excesivo, hizo que se quedarán en trajes de baño. Algunos se metían al agua de la bañera y conversaban ahí. Todo era descontrol. Bella estaba feliz bromeando con todos, Edward por otro lado no se había sentido tan fuera de lugar como ese día. Aburrido se recostó en la cama.

¡Show! ¡Show! ¡Show! – de pronto todos comenzaron a corear. Dos porristas subieron a la cama para empezar a desnudarse.

Asustado buscó a Bella con la mirada.

¡No! ¡El no! – grito molesta. Las chicas rieron con los pechos al aire y comenzaron a tirar de su pantalón.

¿Qué sucede? – nervioso quiso sostener su pantalón.

Usar la cama significa show. Si quieres dormir esta noche en ella debes merecerlo… - la muchacha rubia de su derecha se acercó a besarlo.

No. Suéltalo. – Bella llego molesta a su lado. – Suéltenlo perras. – gruñó.

¿Territorial Swan? Eso es nuevo en ti. Tú que se la mamas a los solteros y comprometidos, no puedes negarte a compartir al tuyo.

Suéltenlo. – ordeno de nuevo. Edward nunca la había visto tan molesta.

Ambas se bajaron de la cama no sin antes palparlo sobre la ropa sin pudor.

Si, es grande. – todos rieron por el chiste obseno.

¡Show Swan! – grito Tanya ya drogada. – Una mamada para que las perras aprendan.

¿Todas tus fiestas son así? – le susurró el parándose y empujandola contra la pared. – Ibas a putas orgias estando conmigo.

Edward… basta. Por favor. Todos pensarán que...

Cuantas veces lo habrás hecho con ellos delante tuyo, tus espectadores. – dijo con asco.

Ed…

¡Que aburrida Swan! – se quejaron.

Supongo que dabas el entretenimiento principal.

No. Basta. – ella estaba empezando a decaer de nuevo, las lágrimas se asomaban.

No empieces a llorar. Te conozco de verdad, se que todo es falso.

Bella levanto la mirada, estaba cargada de dolor. Lo empujó con fuerza y se alejó hacia el baño.

Unos minutos Edward se quedo mirando la pared donde la tuvo atrapada.

Esa perra no se a drogado, esta sobria por eso esta con ese humor. – le explicó la voz de un muchacho detrás de él.

Siempre esta de ese humor.

Entonces me alegra de sólo haberle hablado cuando yo estaba drogado.

Edward volteó a observarlo. Desgarbado y con un cigarro en la boca, Nathan Gowling estaba sonriéndole. Era el muchacho más solicitado de la escuela. Atractivo y carismático, el sueño de toda chica de dieciséis. Para desgracia de muchas el no tenía la costumbre de perder el tiempo con ellas, prefería andar drogado entre clase y clase.

¿Fumas? – le preguntó sacando un cigarro.

No. – se negó. Jamás lo había probado.

¿Ni hierba ni de los normales?

Ninguno.

El muchacho lo examinó. - ¿Nunca lo has hecho?

La verdad no.

Mmm… creo que te vendría bien. Así olvidas a esa castaña por un rato.

Saco un cigarro de una cajetilla de metal con dibujos satanicos sobre ella y se lo ofreció. Edward dudo en tomarlo, nunca había sentido curiosidad por fumar.

Vamos hombre. Es sólo uno de los normales. No te volverás un adicto como yo.

Con duda lo tomó.

Ahora inhala. – le ordenó acercandole el fuego. – Bien, bien. Vuelve a hacerlo… y ahora bótalo.

Comenzó a tocer en ese momento.

Relájate. – se burló el muchacho. – Sigue.

Ya eran las cuatro de la mañana. Bella estaba ignorándolo, se divertia con sus amigos. Edward fumó de nuevo concentrándose en lo hermosa que era y conversó con Nathan que parecía más sobrio de lo que en realidad estaba.

Vamos hombre. – Nathan insistía con la pastilla azul que tenía en la mano. – Todos empezaran a coger y con tanto público cuesta sacarlo a la acción. – hizo un gesto obseno.

¿Cogeran? – preguntó incómodo. No quería ver ningún espectáculo.

Es probable. – señaló una esquina con unas mantas azules. Tanya estaba besuqueándose con un jugador del equipo de Jacob.

¿Delante de todos?

No creo. Tanya es reservada. – se rió. – Se cubrirán con una manta.

Edward giró a ver a Bella que reía por algun comentario de sus amigos cerca a su mesa de noche.

Ella tiene que cogerte. – le aseguró.

¿Es alguna iniciación?

Algo así. – se burló. – Todos aquí hemos cogido o fajado con estas chicas. Suelen compararnos. Sólo los privilegiados podemos acceder a estas "fiestas".

¿También te cogiste a Bella? – preguntó molesto.

No. – le aseguró riéndose. – Bella no coge, sólo puede mamartela pero si tienes mucha suerte.

Entiendo. – igual sintió asco.

Tu chica es codiciada. – admitió. – Tiene buen cuerpo y es guapa. Pero es su forma de ser la que atrae a cualquiera.

Lo sé. – lanzó un quejido.

Ella decidió mirarlo en ese momento y luego la pastilla que Nathan le ofrecía. Nerviosa se acercó de inmediato.

No tomes nada. – le pidió tomando la pastilla. – No quiero que te arrepientas de nada.

Eso lo decido yo. – le quitó la pastilla y la guardó en su bolsillo.

Bella torció el gesto molesta. – Deja de fumar también. Sabes bien que no debes hacerlo.

Me relaja. – admitió apoyándose en la pared.

Edward no lo hagas. – insistió exasperada.

Oh vamos Bells… deja que se relaje. Es su primera vez. – se rió Nathan.

¡Trío! ¡Show! ¡Show! – los chicos gritaron divertidos.

Mierda. – gruño Bella, no podía acercarse a su novio sin que todos les prestaran atención. – No habrá ningún show.

Por mi no hay problema Bells, pero mi verga sólo te tocara a ti. – Nathan de ofreció mirando sus pechos intensamente.

Yo si tengo problemas. – Edward gruñó.

No cogeremos. – Bella contestó secamente.

Nathan se alejó con las manos levantadas.

Bella aprovechó para llevar a su novio a una esquina.

Bella… tus amigos estan a dos metros, si quieres privacidad hoy no la lograrás.

Lo sé. – gruñó molesta. – Deja de fumar o pronto todos lo harán y eso no es bueno. – tomó su mano y la colocó en su vientre.

Esta bien. – el tiró el cigarro al cenicero.

Se que no quieres estar aquí. Perdón por obligarte.

Esta bien. – susurró suspirando. – Creo que me gustaría dormir un rato. – quiso desviar la atención de Bella.

¿Realmente tienes sueño? – preocupada escaneo la habitación.

Estoy algo cansado. Vi que dos chicas ya estan dormidas junto a la puerta. ¿Ya esta permitido dormir?

Con tanto ruido será difícil pero en una hora más todos lo estaran haciendo. Nathan y Chuck no creo, los veo sobrios.

Bueno, quiero intentarlo.

Bella asintió y se alejó en busca de mantas y sus almohadas.

-¿Swan? – preguntó Tanya quitándose al rubio que tenia encima. – No dormirás aún… que demonios te pasa.

\- Swan va a dormir… Swan no tomó ni una pastilla y no se enrolló con ningún chico. Creo que tu nuevo novio es al único que engañas con esta actuación. – se burló Jessica, otra porrista.

\- No necesito cogerme a cualquiera para ser el centro de atención, eso es para las perras como tú.

La muchacha se acercó para golpearla pero Edward se interpuso de inmediato. No iba a dejar que la lastimaran.

¿Y ahora tambien te defiende? – se burlo la rubia bastante ebria, ya que trastabillo.

Relajate Jessica. – Edward le pidió con tranquilidad.

¿Cómo logró atraparte esta vez? ¿O sólo la usas por sexo?

¡Perra! – Bella esta vez quizo atacarla pero Edward la sujeto.

Ese es mi problema Jessica, pierdete con algun idiota. – Edward no escucho su respuesta ya que tomó a Bella entre sus brazos y la llevó a la esquina.

Molesta tiró las mantas y la almohada que habia recogido de su cama. Edward no dijo nada y preparo el suelo para ambos.

Los gritos y vitoreos empezaron, Jessica estaba dispuesta a hacer alguna obsenidad con Tyler.

Esa perra… - gruñó Bella.

Ven. – le ordenó Edward ya recostado en el suelo.

Esta fiesta fue una mala idea.

Edward no contestó, sólo la acomodó en sus brazos. Bella suspiró complacida y se abrazó más a su pecho.

Podria vivir así para siempre.

¿Durmiendo en el piso? – se burló sarcástico.

Si es contigo si. – aseguró besando su hombro.

Mi habitación en Forks es la mitad de esta. – comentó Edward de pronto. – Y mi cama no es tan grande como la tuya.

No importa. – Bella suspiro.

La casa de mis padres es demasiado pequeña para los tres. No tendremos baño propio tampoco.

Tampoco importa. – ella le aseguró de nuevo.

Es fácil para ti decirlo, creo que cambiarás de idea. – el no se dejaba engañar, ella odiaría esa vida.

Tal vez no sea la vida más cómoda…

Es una común y sin lujos, nada de fiestas y menos orgias como estas. – Edward observó a los muchachos que ofrecían un espectáculo a sus compañeros. – Dejarás más que tu estatus Bella, serás mamá y tendrás responsabilidades. Quizás un trabajo a medio tiempo o sólo te quedaras con el bebé.

Lo dices como si fuera algo malo. – ella susurró.

Tengo miedo de como lo sobrellevarás. Yo ya estoy intentando pensar que hacer, quizás mi padre me consiga un trabajo con él en el restaurante de Clayton River. Es el gerente, quizás pueda entrar de mesero y no de lavaplatos.

Pero que hay de la universidad…

No tengo el dinero para ir a alguna, y con el bebé menos.

Mis abuelos me dejaron algo de dinero, creo que con eso es suficiente para pagar tus estudios.

Ese es tu dinero. – se negó de inmediato.

Podremos ir a la misma universidad con ese dinero. – argumento. – Puedes conseguir entrar a cualquiera con tus calificaciones.

Necesitamos ese dinero para el bebé. – Bella colo su mano debajo de su camiseta y acarició su vientre marcado. – Tendré que conseguir un trabajo.

Olvidemos eso un momento. – ella le rogó mordiendo su labio sensualmente. – No pensemos en eso aún.

Pero… - ella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios.

No. – le suplicó terminando de subir a su pecho. Repartió besos por su cuello. – Relájate.

Bella aquí no…

Ella rió y gimió sensualmente en su oído. – Ellos estan distraidos.

Por ahora. – atrapó su mano antes de que se cole dentro de su pantalón.

Vamos... – le susurró acariciando con sus uñas su vientre hasta llevar al borde de su pantalón.

No puedo con ellos aquí. – gruñó para no gemir cuando ella se movió ajustándose a su ereccion.

Nathan te dio…

No usaré viagra. – replicó indignado.

No lo necesitas, pero puede ayudar en estas circunstancias… - Bella logró colar su mano dentro de su pantalón en un movimiento rápido.

Dios… - Su gemido fue inevitable, ella comenzó a masajear con habilidad. Lo tenía al límite.

Cúmpleme la fantasía. – le susurró ella excitada. – seré silenciosa.

Edward era masilla en sus manos. Llevaba bastante tiempo sin acción, estaba seguro que no duraría mucho. La mirada de todos estaba centrada en la pareja que estaba en medio de la cama. Quizás Bella tenía razón y no iban a prestarles atención.

No lo pienses tanto. – Bella desató su pantalón y liberó su ereccion. Bajó por su cuerpo hasta lograr tomarlo en su boca.

Oh mierda… - gimió mirando debajo de su frazada. Bella sabía como tomar el control.

Nervioso controló sus gemidos y levantó las rodillas para fingir que estaba simplemente relajado mirando el techo. Para cuando su corrida llegó el semen salió en chorros largos pero Bella se las arregló para no dejarlos escapar. Agitado controló los sonidos que emitía mientras Bella se ocupaba de él. Acarició su cabeza apegándola a su verga, relajado siguió guiando con una mano su verga hacia sus labios. Bella bebió toda su escencia sin queja y luego besó su extensión con sensualidad.

Después de unos minutos volvió a endurecerse por las atenciones, Bella esta vez se acomodó sobre él. Edward tembló, aún no olvidaba las palabras tóxicas de Jacob. Ella se recostó sobre su pecho abriendo las piernas, parecían una pareja abrazada.

Bella… - incómodo la detuvo antes de que sus sexos se tocaran.

Shhh… - ella lo calló excitada acomodándose.

¿Estas limpia verdad…? – ella se detuvo. – Caleb tiene sifilis…

Debes estar jodiendome. – molesta se alejó apoyándose en su pecho.

¿Te hicieron esas pruebas cuando… ?- preguntó tratando de sonar tranquilo y no asqueado.

No. – molesta se bajo sentándose en el suelo.

No te molestes. – susurró preocupado tomándola de la cintura.

Eres un imbecil. – habia empezado a llorar.

Hey, tranquila. – la tomó de la cintura y a la fuerza la recostó de nuevo.

Suéltame. – molesta quiso quitarselo de encima.

Es sólo una pregunta. – controló sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

Crees que me acoste con media escuela. – lo acusó con dolor.

Si. Maldita sea, eso creo y es tu culpa. No puedes reaccionar de esta maldita manera como si te insultara. Tengo derecho a dudar.

Entonces también dudas de tu paternidad. – lo acusó. – Si estuve con ellos…

No, si fuera de ellos no estarias aquí conmigo. Sabes que tu futuro sera un martirio si es conmigo pero es mi hijo, al menos puedo decir a tu favor que pusiste mi paternidad sobre tus necesidades y vanidades.

Bella se quedó en silencio.

Sólo quería saber, no puedo enfermarme. – continuo él.

Estoy limpia, mis análisis no detectaron nada.

Eso es suficiente. – susurró acomodándose entre sus piernas e hizo a un lado sus bragas.

No. – ella lo detuvo atrapando su mano.

¿No quieres?

Mejor paremos antes que ellos lo noten.

Edward no iba a forzarla. Se alejó un poco de ella con el fin de acomodarse la ereccion dentro de los pantalones pero ella lo tomó como que él se alejaba porque no le daría sexo por lo que dolida se volteó dándole la espalda. Edward arrepentido por la falta de tacto que tuvo se acomodo quedando muy cerca a ella. Puso su erección entre sus nalgas y abrazó su cintura.

¿Algún día volverás a quererme como antes? – Bella preguntó en voz baja.

Edward respiró hondo luego de escucharla. Acarició su cintura hasta detenerse en su vientre. Ahí estaba su bebé, él qué había creado con amor por lo que besó hombro con cariño y le susurró.

Yo creo que llegaré a quererte aún más.

Edward no pudo ver como ella se deshacía en un llanto silencioso y desgarrador.

.

.

.

 **Hola! Les agradecería si me dejan comentarios**


	17. Desenfreno

Se despertó irremediablemente, algún invitado había caído estrepitosamente sobre la mesa de noche.

-Carajo Chuck. – se quejó más de uno.

-Perdón, perdon. – su disculpa era apenas entendible ya que su estado de embriaguez era notorio.

Bella se removió entre sus brazos y con un suspiró volvió a abrazar su pecho.

-Esta noche dormiremos en la cama. Lo prometo. – ella prometió dejando un beso suave en su barbilla.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿No tienes náuseas? – le preguntó preocupado.

Ella se tenso de inmediato.

-La verdad es que no. – susurró. – Creo que sólo vienen cuando siento el olor de la cafetería.

-¿Qué desayunarás?

-Tengo algunas tostadas y jugo en mi mini bar.

-Bien.

Bella se subió a su pecho y enterró el rostro en su cuello.

-No pensé que despertar contigo sería tan perfecto.

-Bueno el piso no a sido muy cómodo…

-Lo siento por eso. – preocupada y avergonzada se alejo de nuevo.

Edward no podía evitar cortar cualquier momento romántico que Bella tratará de crear. De alguna manera protegía su corazón de ella para evitar que este sea destrozado de nuevo.

-Bells… necesito una maldita aspirina. – murmuró Tanya arrastrándose cerca a ellos.

-Iré por una. – suspiro levantándose. Se estiro flexionando sus músculos y esto le dio una buena vista del comienzo de sus pechos a Edward.

-No tuvieron una buena noche. – concluyó Tanya recostándose junto a él.

-El suelo no es cómodo.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. – se burló sin pudor. – Hice una apuesta con Paulette. Ella cree que estas con Bella por su dinero y yo creo que es porque te da buen sexo. Dime quien ganó. – concluyó levantando una ceja.

-Eres su amiga y no crees que puedo estar con ella porque la quiero. – se burló ácidamente.

-¿Amor? – se rió Tanya. – No es necesario que finjas.

-Bella es más que un buen cuerpo.

-Lo es. – admitió. – También es una perra sin corazón. Vamos Edward. Confiesa.

-Creo que mis razones para estar con ella están fuera del alcance de tu compresión. – se sentó incómodo por tenerla tan cerca.

-Ella tiene mucho dinero y poder, podrías entrar a la universidad que quisieras…

-No la necesito para ingresar a la universidad.

-Punto para ti. – admitió la rubia. – Saliendo de ella, te esperaría un trabajo seguro en alguna de sus cadenas de hoteles.

-Quiero estudiar medicina, no administración.

-Punto para ti, otra vez. – lo miró pensativa. - ¿Crees que sus padres te acepten?

-Estoy seguro que me odiarán. – admitió.

-Eres un buen chico pero no tienes ni un centavo.

-Asi es. – Edward aceptó. – No tengo nada que ofrecerle.

-En cambio ella a ti…

-No aceptaría su dinero de ninguna manera, no la necesito para ser alguien.

-Si no fueras el cerebrito del salón me burlaria de tus palabras. El dinero queda descartado.

Edward no respondio.

-Entonces es por sexo. – concluyó relajada. – No sé que demonios hace esa mujer.

-Cree lo que quieras.

-Sabes Masen… me caes bien. – admitió la muchacha. – Eres… sincero, eso es algo que respeto.

-Gracias. – le dedicó una sonrisa seca.

Bella llegó en ese mismo momento y se quedó de piedra al verlos hablar.

-Tu pastilla. – molesta coloco la pildora en su mano.

-Gracias perra. – sin dudarlo la rubia bebió de la botella que Bella le ofrecía.

Bella no dijo una palabra hasta que la rubia se alejó hacia su cama improvisada. Edward de pronto la tenia sobre él dejando pequeños besos en su cuello.

-¿Quieres que nos demos una ducha antes que ellos despierten?

Edward debia admitir que se sentia sudado e incómodo.

-Me gustaría pero hay gente en tu ducha.

-Lo sé. Podemos ir a otra habitación mientras duermen.

-Podrían vernos.

-Los de vigilancia cambian de turno en diez minutos. Podemos movernos y con suerte no nos verán.

-No. Es demasiado arriesgado.

-Bueno… - Bella suspiró.

Justo en ese momento alguien vomitó en el baño.

-Paulete. Dios… - se quejó. – No se porque deje que bebiera de esa manera.

Edward perdió el interés en lo que ella comentaba y se recostó. Bella siguió parloteando mientras el veía el techo meditabundo. Alrededor suyo todo era caos y desenfreno, pronto su mundo cambiaría y posiblemente nunca más volvería a vivir situaciones iguales pero en realidad ese pensamiento no lo deprimió de alguna manera lo aliviaba.

-Ed…

-Dime… - contestó luego que ella sacudiera su hombro.

-No me escuchaste… - ella le sonrió triste. – Salieron del baño. Nadie se acercará por el vomito, puedo limpiar y nos duchamos.

-Esta bien.

Se levantó sintiendo el dolor de sus músculos. Camino entre los cuerpos desparramados por todos lados, unos sobre otros y botellas vacías de alcohol. Bella entró a su baño asqueada, limpiar vomito no era para nada agradable. Edward trapeó junto a ella hasta que el baño estuvo decente otra vez.

Edward se sacó la ropa cuando ella empezó a desnudarse. No quiso verla para evitar alguna reacción en su cuerpo, entró a la ducha en silencio mojándose bajo el suave chorro. Las manos de Bella lo acariciaron apenas entró, se abrazó a su espalda ajustando sus curvas a su cuerpo.

\- Realmente podría vivir así. - ella suspiro a su espalda.

\- No todo será así. - susurró. - Sabes que todo será complicado, un bebé implica muchas responsabilidades.

Ella no respondió de inmediato.

\- Tú quieres... ser papá. - susurró muy bajo.

\- Yo... - admitir que no quería serlo iba a ser muy duro, decirle que sentía que su vida había acabado y que en las noches tenía sueños donde no la había dejado embarazada. Bella no merecía escuchar eso. - Tengo miedo, pero si. Es mi hijo.

Ella giró su cuerpo hasta tenerlo frente a ella. El agua de la ducha limpiaba las lágrimas que derramaba.

\- Te amo. Te amo demasiado. - susurró ella hasta besarlo. Con mucha delicadeza acarició su abdomen sin tocar su miembro que por la anticipación ya empezaba a levantarse.

\- Eres muy hermosa. - admitió él sin poder evitarlo.

Ella le sonrió pero había una infinita tristeza en su mirada.

\- Seré mejor por ti. Te juro que seré esa mujer que creías que era. Ya no más caretas, ya no más desenfreno. Eso se acabo para mí. - lo besó largamente. - Me creerás cuando te digo que te amo, te lo juro.

Edward sólo le sonrió.

\- Yo sólo quiero que seas la mejor mamá posible. - le acarició la mejilla cuando su rostro se volvió asustado. - Es todo lo que te pido, por mi bebé.

Bella asintió abrazándose a su pecho. Edward acarició su espalda dándole consuelo a sus sollozos. - Estaremos juntos.

No hubo sexo. El par de adolescentes entre caricias limpiaron el cuerpo del otro, fue un ritual que parecía mucho más significativo que cualquier sección de sexo.

 **Capítulo corto pero necesario. Este fic estuvo atormentandome, tenía diferentes ideas de como seguirlo pero ya esta decidido. Nos leemos pronto!**


	18. Tú eres mi Futuro

\- Ya basta. - no pudo evitar la risa. - Tienes que detenerte.

\- Oh vamos. - ella insistió. - Es divertido.

Edward sólo atinó por reir de nuevo.

Bella abrió por completo su camisa y siguió marcando su abdomen con el marcador negro. La punta fina de este le causaba cosquillas a su novio.

\- Realmente te quedarían demasiado bien un par de tatuajes. - Bella besó su pecho. - ¿No has pensado en colocarte alguno...?

Edward negó siendo sincero.

Bella si tenía un tatuaje que desde su posición se veía extremadamente sexy. Ella sólo llevaba unos shorts cortos y un pequeño top que dejaba ver su abdomen aún plano.

\- Yo me quiero colocar un par de tatuajes. Me gusto mucho hacerme este. - señaló la "E" que tenía en la piel. - Quizás la fecha de nuestro aniversario, ¿Qué te parece?

\- Hmm no lo sé. Es tu cuerpo. - acarició sus piernas níveas y perfectas.

\- También es tuyo... - subió los besos hasta su cuello. - Puedo tatuarme la fecha de nuestra primera vez. - le susurró en el oído. - ¿Esa te gustaría más?

\- Creo que si. - tembló un poco pero subió sus manos para tocarle el trasero. - ¿Dónde la colocarías?

\- Quizás... - beso. - Entre... - beso. - mis... - beso. - muslos.

Edward vibró dentro de sus pantalones.

\- Quiero que esté aquí. - con su dedo trazó un camino por su columna hasta llegar sobre sus nalgas donde se posicionó. -Justo aquí.

Bella le sonrió cómplice para luego darle un largo beso.

\- Ahí lo pondré. - le prometió al alejarse pero Edward se acercó de nuevo con otras intensiones.

Luego de la fiesta en su habitación Edward había vuelto su relación más física, ya no se cohibía y la tocaba sin pudor. Antes solía ser así sólo en la privacidad de su habitación pero al ser ya una pareja oficial Edward había perdido el miedo a las demostraciones de afecto públicas. Aunque Bella jamás admitiría que a veces se sentía un poco incómoda, no era agradable que él intentara meter su mano dentro de su blusa cuando la besaba en los pasillos o que arrimara su ereccion a su culo cuando ella se sentaba sobre sus piernas en la cafetería.

Ahora convivían con los amigos de Bella exceptuando los que apoyaban a Jacob y tenían miedo de su poder en la escuela, estos chicos sabían de la influencia de los Swan sobre sus familias asi que no les convenía una mala relación con la heredera. Ellos jamás opinaban en contra de su relación, incluso un par de ellos compartían con Edward su gusto por los videojuegos pero él jamás los invitó a jugar a su habitación.

\- Ed. - lo llamó cuando las cosas entre ellos se caldearon aún más. - Tenemos que estudiar, ¿recuerdas?

\- Podemos hacerlo después. - Le propuso y besó su cuello.

Luego estaba el hecho de no poder compartir momentos tranquilos donde sólo hablaban de su día o vidas. Edward ya no era tan comunicativo.

\- Ahora podemos hacer algo mucho más entretenido. - susurró en su oído pero no sonó a una pregunta. Bella sólo gimió, la idea de sonaba tentadora pero no cedió. - Oh vamos... - insistió.

\- Tenemos que estudiar. Además el proyecto de biología no se hará solo.

Edward se recostó dándose por vencido.

\- Deberían multarte por dejarme así y no hacer nada al respecto.

\- Vamos lento... - le pidió . - Así como antes.

\- Fuimos novios por meses. - le recordó. - No podemos reiniciar nuestra relación, ya te tuve y no me borraré el recuerdo para empezar de cero.

\- Quiero hacerlo así. Por nosotros.

\- No le veo el sentido. Incluso ya estas embarazada. - bufo.

La castaña se bajó de su regazo incómoda.

\- Ya vuelvo. - se perdió en el baño.

\- Mierda. - gruñó Edward sabiendo que la había cagado.

Paciencia era algo que le faltaba. Tenía una novia con un cuerpo espectacular pero con complejos puritanos anómalos. Quería acostarse con ella, moría por hacerlo pero de pronto Bella había descartado la idea y se negaba a consumar el acto. Edward que pasaba todos los días con ella en diminutas faldas estaba muriendo por la ansiedad y los constantes dolores en su entrepierna.

\- Bella. - la llamó. - ¿Dormiré aquí este fin de semana?

Nadie contestó detrás de la puerta.

\- ¿Irás a otra fiesta este sábado?

Nada.

Tomó su teléfono. En un arranque de sinceridad, ella le dio las claves de todas sus redes sociales incluido su teléfono. Llamadas perdidas de su madre y un par de números desconocidos. En sus mensajes encontró a más de uno que le hablaba cariñosamente o insistentemente. Bufo al ver algunos de Black, los leyó y luego quiso reír, era tan patético que enviaba mensajes amenazantes y luego la invitaba a salir sólo para ponerse al día pero Bella jamás le contestaba. Buscó los mensajes de Tanya; si había una fiesta pero Bella parecía reacia a ir a pesar de la insistencia de su amiga.

\- Bella. - tocó la puerta. -¿Irás a la fiesta de Chuck?

Fue ahí que abrió la puerta de un tirón.

\- ¿Estas revisando mi teléfono otra vez? - gruñó fastidiada.

\- Te recuerdo que tú me dijiste que podía verlo cuando quisiera. - gruñó de vuelta.

\- No es educado que lo hagas. - insistió.

\- No me contestabas, quería saber si saldrías.

\- Demore menos de cinco minutos en salir.

\- No sabía cuanto tiempo estarías ahí adentro, creía que estabas creando toda la discusión para irte de fiesta este fin de semana sin mi.

\- Debes estar bromeando Masen. - Bella se frotó la sienes. - Tus celos son enfermos.

Edward levantó los brazos en señal de rendición.

\- Has lo que quieras. - sonrió burlón para luego acercarse tanto que sus alientos se mezclaban.

\- ¿Realmente puedo hacer lo que yo quiera? Últimamente siento que tengo que pedir permiso.

\- Puedes hacer lo que desees igual que yo.

Esa lucha constante para ver quién llevaba la batuta de la relación se había convertido en una discusión recurrente.

\- No. No iré. - admitió ella. - Realmente quiero acabar el proyecto de biología.

\- Sabes que puedo hacerlo solo.

\- Pero es en equipo. - ella suspiró, su postura se relajó. - No te molestes, no creo poder aguantar una discusión hoy.

Edward sentía la llama de furia en su interior, moría por lastimarla, era un deseo oscuro que siempre quería salir a la superficie pero lo frenaba. Era la maldita madre de su bebé, no podía tener ese tipo de reacciones.

\- Bien. Levantaré los libros. - aceptó respirando hondo.

No llegó muy lejos ya que Bella lo capturó antes de que diera un paso. El beso no fue largo pero logró desestabilizar su enojo.

\- Te amo. - luego besó su mejilla y se dedicó a recoger los cuadernos regados junto a la cama.

Bella sacaba malas notas por la falta de interés, Edward era conciente del increíble potencial que su novia tenía y antes solía alentarla a mejorar sus notas pero había dejado de hacerlo, ya no le importaba que ella mejorara sus notas y tampoco si reprobaba. Ella por iniciativa propia había empezado a mejorar sus notas a una rapidez increíble, al punto de sorprender a más de uno de sus maestros. Muchos creían que Edward era el cerebro detrás de todo ese cambio, que él hacía sus tareas e informes cosa que estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

\- ¿Crees que me aceptarán en Yale también? - preguntó tímida una tarde.

\- Si tus notas siguen mejorando no veo porque no. - admitió, realmente lo creía.

\- Iremos juntos. - la esperanza brillaba en su mirada.

Edward sólo sonrió.

Bella podía absorber la información que le daba con mucha facilidad, ella era algo más que inteligente.

\- ¿En serio te gustaría estudiar medicina? - preguntó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Si. - respondió con simpleza, lo había decidido hacía poco tiempo.

\- Sólo ver fotos de órganos vivos me pone nerviosa. - le indicó señalando su libro de biología. - No sé cómo puede atraerte estudiarlos por años.

\- Me parece emocionante poder salvar vidas, ya sabes como en la televisión. - le explicó sin dar más explicaciones, en realidad su atracción por la medicina no se reducía a una simple sensación de emoción pero subestimaba a Bella lo suficiente como para darle una explicación más detallada.

\- Pensar en sangre... - su mirada se perdió. - Es algo escalofriante.

\- Bueno cuando administres los hoteles Swan no tendrás que ver sangre.

\- Es verdad. - suspiró sin emoción.

\- Es mejor no pensar en eso. - le recordó Edward. - Estudiar medicina es algo que me gustaría pero no sé si podré hacerlo después de todo.

\- Por supuesto que lo harás. - Bella se exaltó de inmediato. - No puedes dudarlo.

Edward bajó la mirada a su abdomen aún plano.

\- Hey... no será un impedimento. - acarició su mejilla con suavidad. - Tengo la herencia de mis abuelos, eso será suficiente para iniciar la vida que soñamos.

En ese momento él hubiera desnudado sus sentimientos, admitiendo como la desolación lo invadía luego de permitirse soñar con un futuro. La desesperacion que lo invadía y las ganas de llorar que tenía cuando recordaba que sería padre, se sentía culpable por ello, su bebé no merecía un papá que desearía haber utilizado protección. La pena lo invadía pero no era capaz de expresarlo en voz alta y menos decírselo a Bella, tampoco a sus padres porque sería mal agradecido ya que ellos lo tuvieron en circunstancias similares. Era un mal agradecido con la vida.

\- Ed... - Bella lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos. - Perdóname por hacerte esto. No mereces esto.

\- La responsabilidad es de ambos. - le recordó devolviéndole tenuemente el abrazo.

\- Perdóname. - sollozó en su pecho.

\- Hey tranquila. Terminemos este proyecto, realmente quiero ver una película o jugar videojuegos esta noche. Parece que pasaron años desde la última vez que lo hice.

 **Aquí les traje un pequeño capítulo, estoy ordenando mis ideas sobre este fic por eso la demora! Pero ya estoy más concentrada en él. Díganme que les pareció, ya saben que para mi sus reviews son mi motor para seguir escribiendo.**


	19. Confianza

La lluvia que golpeaba inclemente las ventanas lo despertó esa madrugada. Perezoso se estiró apesar del peso de su novia sobre su pecho. Bella suspiró en su cuello y volvió a apretarse contra él. Un par de truenos llamaron su atención y lo pusieron nervioso, iba a ser difícil que durmiera de nuevo.

Se habían quedado esa noche, no fueron a la fiesta de Chuck en su dormitorio. Edward estaba sorprendido aun por la extrema sumisión que Bella demostró al tratar el tema. Debía admitir que era vigorizante sentir el control de la relación.

\- Ed... - ella lo llamaba en sueños.

No sabía que pensar cuando ella tenía pesadillas y lo llamaba con angustia. Su única reacción era asegurarle que estaba junto a ella.

\- Ed...

Acarició su espalda con suavidad buscando tranquilizarla.

\- Aquí estoy.

Bella se relajó en sus brazos de nuevo pero dejó salir un pequeño quejido de doloroso. Necesitó unos segundos para tranquilizarse.

Buscando distraerse tomó su teléfono de la mesa de noche. Se actualizó sobre el descontrol que en esos momentos se vivía en la fiesta, no pudo evitar reír al ver el rostro de Riley embarrado con alguna crema de afeitar, alguien le dio un tortaso en la cara.

\- ¿ No puedes dormir? - Bella le preguntó con voz ronca y somnolienta.

\- Perdón, no quise despertarte.

\- Esta bien. La lluvia me despertó. - mimosa besó su cuello. - ¿Quieres que veamos una película o algo?

\- Es muy tarde. Vuelve a dormir. - el cobrizo la acomodó en su pecho.

\- No puedo sin ti. - insistió abrazándolo aún más. - ¿Qué veías en tu teléfono?

\- Contesté algunos mensajes.

\- ¿Quién te habla a esta hora? - preguntó sería apoyándose en su pecho para verlo a los ojos.

\- Muchas mujeres. - aseguró en tono de burla. - Me piden sexo y fotos.

\- No es gracioso. - ella se sentó molesta chocando intencionalmente con su verga.

\- Eso es doloroso. - gruñó sin aire.

\- ¿Quienes son ellas? - exigió palmeando su pecho.

\- Bella. - fastidiado puso los ojos en blanco. - ¿Realmente crees que alguna mujer de esta escuela sería capaz de enfrentarse a ti?

\- No. - aseguró y su seguridad se le antojó muy poco atractiva. - Pero también sé que no dudarías en engañarme.

\- ¿De verdad crees eso? - sonrió divertido, la conversación dejó de incomodarle.

\- Si. - aceptó ella seria y dolida.

\- Me sorprende que estes insegura.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Tú confías en mi...? - susurró acariciando inconscientemente su pecho.

\- Si. - admitió sorprendiéndose a si mismo.

Bella levantó la mirada maravillada y lo abrazó conmovida. Edward se quedó mirando al techo aún sin poder reaccionar, confiaba en ella. ¿Cómo era posible que eso fuera así? Luego de tanto...

\- Gracias. - ella se aferró a su cuello.

\- Tranquila. - la consoló cuando el llanto empezó.

\- Jamás volveré a decepcionarte. - le prometió. - Yo... no merezco tu confianza, arruine todo pero ahora soy diferente y te haré feliz, te daré todo de mi.

\- Bella... creo que...

\- Te amo. Y no me importa perder todo si estaré contigo.

Edward no pudo hablar más ya que fue fácilmente callado por los besos insistentes de Bella. Su novia se deshizo rápidamente de su camiseta quedando en bragas sobre él, se excitó automáticamente y no dudó en cambiar de posición para estar sobre ella. Bajó su pantalón lo suficiente para liberar su verga que enchufó en la vagina de su novia antes de que esta pudiera respirar dos veces seguidas. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin sexo así que sus movimientos fueron bruscos y algo dolorosos para la castaña que lo recibía sin reservas.

\- Mierda. - gruñía Edward embistiendo tratando de atrasar su orgasmo.

Después de unos minutos su centro empezó a latir, lo que provocó que su orgasmo se acercará peligrosamente. Bajó una de sus manos para acariciar su clitoris.

Bella lanzaba quejidos entre el dolor y placer que lo estaban enloqueciendo. A veces le suplicaba por más y otras porque queria que sea más gentil con ella.

Cuando sintió que iba a venirse salió de ella para tranquilizarse, sus hormonas no lo harían quedar mal.

\- No. - Bella gimió la pérdida pero fue recompensada con un lengüetazo donde lo necesitaba.

La besó con efusividad y hambre para acelerar su orgasmo pero no pudo evitar ser brusco ya que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo al querer concentrarse en ella. La mordió un par de veces provocándole gritos de dolor, no paró hasta que supo que estuvo agonizando. Fue ahí cuando la penetro de nuevo para que luego de unos embistes lograra dejar su semen en ella.

\- Ay mierda... - gimió meciéndose un poco más disfrutando la sensación.

Bella temblaba en sus brazos muy afectada.

\- Perdón. - se disculpó pero no había ni una gota de arrepentimiento en su rostro. - Creo que me excedí.

Bella no dijo nada sólo volvió a abrazarlo. Ninguno se atrevió a romper el silencio que siguió al encuentro.

o

o

o

\- Ed... - agotado la atrajo a su cuerpo. Se había quedado dormido en algún momento de la noche.

\- Aquí estoy.

\- No me dejes nunca. - ella le suplicó besando su cuello y sollozando.

\- No lo haré. - aseguró apegándola a su pecho y besó su frente. - Duerme.

\- Júralo.

\- Esta bien. - Estaba adormecido por lo que contestaba sin pensar.

\- Ed... por favor...

\- No llores. - se quejó al sentirla.

\- Ed...

\- Mierda Bella... en serio estoy cansado, cogerte es agotador. - se quejó molesto por el cansancio y por ser despertado. - Eres malditamente insaciable.

Ella no contestó.

Arrepentido giró su cuerpo para tenerla debajo. Besó su cuello siendo gentil.

\- Perdón, sólo estoy cansado. - suspiró cuando ella asintió. - Soy una bestia, ¿te sientes bien? ¿te duele? - le preguntó acariciando su centro.

\- Un poco. - admitió la castaña pero no dejó de acariciar su cuello y cabeza relajándolo de una manera impresionante.

\- No lo volveré a hacer. - prometió quedándose dormido sobre ella.

\- Esta bien. - besó su frente siendo malditamente dulce.

o

o

o

Unos gritos y llantos se escucharon esa mañana. Edward estaba enterrado hasta las bolas dentro de su novia dejando toda su necesidad mañanera dentro de ella.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó ella entre gemidos.

\- No sé. - Realmente estaba poco interesado, su orgasmo lo tenía en las nubes aún.

\- ¿Es el edificio de Chuck?

\- No lo sé. - acarició su clitoris y besó sus pechos expuestos, en ese momento ya estaban hinchados y con marcas de sus besos.

Voces de adultos se escuchaban y exclamaciones angustiadas.

\- Es la policia. - Bella se quitó de encima a su novio cuando escuchó a algún agente identificarse.

Edward aún ido no entendió al comienzo pero luego apurado se acercó a la ventana para ver junto a ella lo que sucedía.

Había un pequeño grupo de personas que estaban en la puerta del edificio con frazadas cubriéndolos por lo que no identificó quienes eran.

\- ¿Que carajos...? - de pronto una camilla hizo su aparición llevándose a alguien que necesitaba un balón oxígeno para poder respirar.

Exclamaciones asustadas se escuchaban.

\- Es Riley... - Bella notó impresionada. - Maldita sea, que demonios paso.

Los chicos asustados se quedaron observando como la ambulancia se alejaba de ellos.

\- Mierda... es mejor que te vayas. - Bella asustada lo ayudó a recoger su ropa.

Apurado y nervioso se vistió sin pensar, dejó sus cuadernos y anotaciones. Tomó el camino de las escaleras de emergencia para no ser detectado.

Con mucho cuidado caminó por los jardines, recordando la posición de las cámaras.

Más de un alumno estaba en su ventana tratando de ver que hacía la policia en el internado por lo que si fue visto caminar solo entre los diferentes pabellones hasta llegar al suyo.

Cuando al fin se colo en su habitación pudo relajarse pero no duro mucho ya que notó que habia olvidado su teléfono en la habitación de Bella. Nervioso prendió su computadora para poder comunicarse con alguien fuera de esa habitación, James le contestó y le contó que todo indicaba que Riley había sido apuñalado en la habitación de Chuck y que nadie lo notó hasta esa mañana.

La puerta de su habitación sonó. Asustado se acercó a abrirla. Detrás estaba un oficial de la policia junto a una Bella muy asustada, estaba desecha en llanto y estaba completamente desarreglada.

\- ¿Edward Masen?

\- Si...

\- Tiene que acompañarnos.

o

o

o

 **Y regresé! Díganme que les pareció, ya estamos encaminados a la idea original del fic. Saludos**


	20. Acusaciones

\- No lo sé oficial. - respondió por milésima vez.

\- Es curioso que sigas negándolo. - el interrogatorio debía ser ilegal ya que era menor de edad pero debido a su condición de becado la escuela lo estaba obligando a contestar todas las preguntas.

\- Es la verdad. - cansado ya bajó la mirada. Llevaba casi seis horas en esa habitación con sólo vasos de agua.

\- No estuviste en tu habitación anoche Masen, te vieron esta mañana escubillirte entre los edificios. ¿Realmente seguiras con la mentira?

Edward sólo respiró hondo.

El policía detuvo su andar unos minutos para abrirle la puerta a su colega. Este le entregó un expediente mientras hablaban entre susurros.

El policia sonrió irónicamente.

\- Así que acosabas a Isabella Swan... - se burló. - La vi, lo entiendo. Es muy sexy y hermosa. ¿Pero intentar asesinar a su novio?

\- Eso no es así. - su respuesta fue apagada, suspiró agotado.

\- ¿No? Swan acaba de decir eso.

Edward no le creyó.

\- No es verdad. - podía ver que jugaba con su mente.

\- Leeré su declaración; Masen esta enamorado de mi, pero no sería capaz de lastimar a Riley.

Edward escuchó en silencio.

\- ¿Ella miente?

\- No dijo que la acosaba.

\- Bueno ella no es consciente de lo que has estado haciendo. En tu habitación encontramos un par de pruebas.

\- ¿Pruebas? - Edward en ese momento se burló.

El oficial busco en un folio unas fotos que estaban protegidas en una bolsa impenetrable. Las reconoció.

\- Tiene un cuerpo impresionante. - admitió el hombre que observó el cuerpo desnudo que se veía en la primera foto.

Edward no supo que decir, esas fotos ella solía enviarlas cuando estaba molesto y no quería verla.

\- Vamos Masen. - insistió el hombre. - Quiero la verdad.

Esa verdad era peligrosa. Decirle que estuvo con Swan esa noche provocaría la expulsión de ambos. Bella sabía eso por lo que probablemente no mencionaba su relación. Pero si no la decía tampoco existían pruebas de que estuvo ahí, fotos o videos.

\- ¿Quién dijo que me vio ahí?

\- Protegemos a los testigos. - el oficial se negó. - Te vieron colarte por la ventana y apuñalar al muchacho en el baño.

\- Si fue así, ¿dónde esta la sangre? Mi ropa debería estar manchada.

\- Eso me lo dirás tú.

\- No fui yo. Riley no me interesa, no es mi amigo pero tampoco mi enemigo. Anoche no fui a esa habitación como ya dije miles de veces.

\- Swan...

\- No me importa que se haya acostado con ella. Ella se acostó con media escuela y no por eso pensé en matarlos a todos.

\- No te importa. - el oficial lo observó pensativo. - Sus padres están aquí, al parecer quieren entablar una denuncia por violacion contra Riley al enterarse que fue su... compañero sexual. Sabemos que jamás estuvieron juntos.

Edward se sorprendió por la denuncia.

\- ¿Crees que fue violada? - susurró observando su rostro.

-No. - admitió sin duda.

\- ¿Riley no sería capaz o...?

Edward recordó esa tarde cuando encontró a Riley exigiéndole a Bella sexo como pago por un trato.

\- Bella es capaz de acostarse con él. Es a ella a quien conozco no a Riley.

\- Interesante.

El oficial se quedó en silencio para luego dejarlo solo en esa habitación.

o

o

o

\- Debido a los acontecimientos de este fin de semana. Haremos un cambio en nuestra institución. El toque de queda será a las siete de la noche y se asignaran monitores que revisarán que esten en sus habitaciones cada dos horas.

Los murmullos inconformes se escucharon en la plaza de la escuela. Los megáfonos lograban que se escuchará la voz de la directora hasta en el último rincón del lugar. Todos estaban conmocionados al saber que los chicos más populares de la escuela habían sido suspendidos por tiempo indefinido por participar de fiestas ilegales dentro de la escuela, además de ser testigos del intento de homicido contra Riley. El rumor declaraba que Edward era sospechoso de haber sido el autor pero por falta de pruebas no podía ser sancionado.

\- No más grupos de estudio. - comenzó a enumerar la voz femenina.

\- No más tareas grupales.

\- No más equipos deportivos, este año se suspende cualquier competición que se tenía planeada.

Los chicos del equipo de Riley lanzó improperios molestos. Eran sólo cuatro ya que el resto habían sido suspendidos.

\- La disciplina tomará esta escuela.

Edward escuchó todo desde la soledad de su habitación. Su situación era muy difícil, los padres de Riley lo querían fuera de la escuela pero al hacerlo sin pruebas el caso de su hijo sería llevado de la misma manera ya que era acusado de violacion sin pruebas. En la escuela nadie era capaz de decir la verdad, que Swan era novia de Edward, que se acostó con Riley porque ella quiso o que Edward nunca fue visto en esa habitación esa noche. Debía cuidar todo lo que hacía para evitar caer en alguna trampa. Revisó de nuevo el mensaje que Bella le había escrito.

 _No podemos decir que estamos juntos. Mi madre quiere saber quien es el papá del bebé y es mejor que piense que es Riley así no te perjudicará. Ella sabe que no puede destruirlo porque es hijo de alguien, a ti si te destruirá sin pensarlo dos veces._

 _Te amo, ya quiero acabar la escuela para irme contigo para siempre_.

Destruyó la carta para evitar que sea encontrada en otra inspección a su habitación.

En clase las cosas se habían vuelto tétricas. Más de uno lo observaba asustado, caminaba como un paria entre sus compañeros. James y Bree eran la única compañía que tenía ya que Bella se había alejado para evitar especulaciones.

\- Todos creen que lo hiciste porque ella te lo pidió. - le contaron sus amigos una tarde. - Para los que no fueron a la fiesta fuiste usado porque estas loco por ella.

\- No lo estoy. - bajo la mirada y suspiró.

\- Entonces ve y di que pasaste esa noche con ella. - Bree insistió. - ¿No se te hace extraño que no quiera protegerte? Es tu cuartada, aún pueden hacerle algún análisis y verán que es verdad que esa noche se acostaron.

\- No puedo. Su madre sabria que estamos juntos. - suspiró.

\- Que lo sepa. Rayos hombre puedes ir a la carcel. - James empezaba a desesperarse.

\- No es tan sencillo. Bella no quiere que su madre me destruya, ella dice que es probable que...

\- ¿Qué pasa hombre? Vamos dilo. - insistió James.

\- Hay algo que no sabe nadie. - admitió derrotado.

\- ¿Qué es? - Bree se levantó para fijarse si alguien estaba cerca. La biblioteca estaba vacía y sólo con ellos dentro.

\- Yo...

\- Vamos Ed... queremos ayudarte. - James palmeó su hombro dándole ánimos.

Edward enterró su rostro entre sus manos y exalo con fuerza lleno de desesperación.

\- Lo que sucede es que esta embarazada. - admitió luego de un minuto de silencio.

\- ¿Qué? - James se impresionó en ese momento.

\- Esta esperando a mi bebé, su madre lo sabe pero quiere saber quien es el papá y si sabe que soy yo...

\- Dios mío.

\- Volviste con ella por eso. - Bree concluyó.

\- Si. El bebé nos necesita juntos. - susurró. - Esperaremos a acabar la escuela para ir a Forks, mis padres ya lo saben y nos estan esperando.

\- ¿Pero ella podrá irse así? ¿Sus padres no la buscaran?

\- No cuando sepan donde fue y con quien. Será una vergüenza. La van desheredar pero ella planea hablar con su hermano para que la ayude cuando llegue el momento.

\- Tienen un plan.

\- Si. Trataremos de ir a la universidad pero no lo veo posible ya que el bebé necesitará muchas cosas. - estaba asustado pero su voz no lo delataba.

\- Rayos... un bebé. - James silbó impresionado.

\- Lo sé. - Edward tiró de sus cabellos con ansiedad.

\- Pero quizás cuando nazca lo acepten. Los Swan son poderosos y los podrían ayudar.

\- Su madre prefiere que aborte al bebé es por eso que tengo miedo. No quiero que lo lastime.

Se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir. Los altavoces anunciaron el toque de queda por lo que tuvieron que partir a sus habitaciones. Caminaron entre los edificios junto a otros estudiantes que cabizbajos regresaban temprano a sus habitaciones. De pronto unas manos níveas tomaron su brazo, sorprendido por su novia que automáticamente se aferro a sus labios.

\- Te extrañe. - Bella abrazó su pecho con emoción.

Edward no contesto. Si era sincero, no había pensado mucho en ella.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? - preguntó él permitiéndose observar su vientre brevemente.

\- Bien. - ella lo besó de nuevo. - Escapemos y vayamos a mi habitación. - le pidió llenándolo de besos.

\- Bella es muy peligroso. - nervioso observó su entorno.

Sus amigos se habían alejado ya y ellos sólo eran protegidos por un arbusto lo suficientemente alto como para cubrirlos.

\- Vamos. - insistió. - No te he visto casi tres días.

\- No. - tomo sus manos que intentaban colarse debajo de su camiseta.

\- Ed... - insistió ya quejosa. - Nuestros teléfonos estan siendo vigilados y nosotros también. Quiero tener un momento contigo.

\- Tenemos que esperar. - insistió él apegándola a su pecho cuando unos muchachos pasaron cerca.

\- Una noche, nada más. - pidió ella.

\- Estas actuando como una niña caprichosa, no puedo quedarme esta noche. - ya molesto le refutó mirándola a los ojos.

Bella empezó a llorar en ese momento. Lo empujó con brusquedad y se alejó de él.

-Bella...

Quiso perseguirla pero se contuvo. Su fuerza de voluntad fue mayor. Gruñó caminando a su habitación, como odiaba estar en esa situación. Todos caminaban casi tan rápido como él por lo que se sorprendió al escuchar unos pasos rápidos cerca, giró a tiempo para esquivar a un Jacob Black que corría hacia él con toda la intención de embestirlo.

\- ¿Qué mierda? - gruñó alejándose.

\- Ahora eres un asesino Masen. - Jacob se acercó de nuevo a golpearlo, su mirada desenfocada anunciaba que se encontraba con los efectos de alguna droga.

\- Alejate de mi. - lo empujó cuando quiso acercarse, sus movimientos eran torpes.

\- Oh vamos. Swan no esta para defenderte, demuestra que eres un hombre.

\- Estas drogado. Sólo alejate de mi. - algunos alumnos pararon para ver el acontecimiento.

\- ¡Pelea Masen! ¡Demuestra el asesino que eres!

Black se quitó la camiseta dejando su torso desnudo a la vista.

\- ¡Ven Masen! ¡Tu puta ya llegó a verte!

Edward giró encontrándose con la mirada asustada de Bella.

Los alumnos comenzaron a corear.

\- ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!

\- No! - Bella quiso acercarse pero algunos amigos de Jacob la tomaron.

Jacob volvió a arremeter como un toro rabioso pero Edward giró lo suficiente para que el moreno cayera luego de resbalarse en el charco que se había formado por la lluvia.

\- ¡Cabron! - gritó Jacob.

\- No pelearé.

\- ¡Esa puta te lo ordenó! ¡Eres un cobarde!

\- Adios Black.

Quiso abrise paso entre la gente pero Black reaccionó más rápido y trató de llegar a él de nuevo pero en ese momento Bella se cruzo en su camino evitándolo pero recibiendo un empujón que la dejó tirada en el suelo de la escuela, completamente inconsciente.

\- ¡¿Qué hiciste Black?! - gritó Edward corriendo a socorrer a Bella.

El moreno reaccionó en ese momento retrocediendo. - Yo... yo...

No habían notado que la seguridad que había sido reforzada esos días ya estaba camino hacia ellos. Uno de estos hombres detuvo a Black que trato de resistirse con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¿Bella? - preocupado Edward se arrodilló junto a ella pero le prohibieron levantarla ya que iban a pedir una ambulancia.

\- Los Swan harán un gran escándalo. - los guardias preocupados llamaban por sus radios.

\- Vamos Masen. - sintió como un maestro lo jalaba buscando llevárselo.

\- No la dejaré. - se negó rotundamente.

\- No irás en la ambulancia. Levántate. - el maestro Banner observó a la multitud al rededor. - Todos ustedes también. Vayan a sus salones, se acabó el espectáculo.

La ambulancia apareció en ese momento, la escuela contaba con una para casos de emergencia.

\- Edward, ella estará bien. - le aseguró tirando de él. - Yo iré con ella y al volver te informaré todo.

El cobrizo se alejó cuando la subieron a la camilla.

\- Quiero ir con ella. - su maestro lo sostuvo para detenerlo.

\- No puedes. - lo detuvo. - Basta Masen, estas siendo irracional, ve a tu salón que yo iré.

\- Yo debo ir.

En ese momento la ambulancia ya estaba apunto de partir.

\- Escúchame. - el muchacho lo observó con la mirada desenfocada. - Hey. - chasqueó los dedos delante de él. - Yo iré. Tienes mi número como todos los del salón podrás llamarme. Vamos Masen confia en mi.

\- Yo necesito saber todo.

\- Lo sabrás. - el maestro corrió a la ambulancia. - Ve a tu salón.

\- Ed no. - Bree trataba de retenerlo.

\- Debo ir. - estaba desesperado. - Esta inconsciente, su madre puede aprovechar el momento y...

\- ¿Obligarla a abortar?

\- Si ella está inconsciente no necesitará obligarla.

\- No creo que sea capaz... - James dudó.

\- Yo creo que si. ¡Demonios! Debo ir ahora.

\- Llama al señor Banner, te dijo que te mantendría informado.

\- Esto es diferente, es posible que los Swan hagan algo... no lo sé... los creo capaces de todo.

\- Tranquilo. - Bree trató de consolarlo.

\- No puedo. - tomo su abrigo ya que una gran tormenta había empezado. - No importa si me expulsan.

Abrió la ventana a pesar de que sus amigos trataban de impedir que el muchacho escapara.

\- No te dirán nada.

\- No podrás entrar al hospital.

\- Banner te enviará de regreso a la escuela cuando te vea.

Ningún argumento pudo alejarlo de su decisión. Saltó todo lo que debía saltar para lograr salir y huyó de la escuela.

o

o

o

Nervioso se acercó a recepción.

\- ¿Isabella Swan?

La mujer demoro unos minutos revisando su tablón de habitaciones.

\- Le estan realizando análisis pero estará en la habitación 207 cuando acaben.

\- Gracias.

Edward se encaminó hacia la dirección indicada. Observó con cuidado a las personas que se encontraban esperando. No detectó ningun rostro familiar hasta que llegó a la habitación, sabía que ella no estaba aún así que tenía que esperar.

Era el momento.

Debía enfrentar su mayor miedo.

Respiró hondo y tronó sus dedos en un gesto de ansiedad.

Minutos después pudo divisar a la distancia una silla de ruedas que venía hacia él junto al rostro horrorizado de su novia que parecía apuntó de llorar. Pasos más atrás se encontraba la mujer esbelta que había visto antes, ella lo observaba analizadora ya que su uniforme de colegio delataba que estaba esperando ahí por ella.

o

o

O

 **Hola! Esta vez no tarde tanto. Que les pareció? Creo que esta historia no es tan exitosa, es una lástima. Nos vemos pronto.**


	21. Honestidad

Nervioso trato de arreglar su camisa disimuladamente, debía estar hecho un desastre luego de haber saltado y trepado muros.

Bella había bajado la mirada, se veía más pálida y demacrada que nunca. Mordía su labia inferior con tanta fuerza que la sangre saldría pronto.

\- Señora Swan. - saludó levándose de su asiento. Tomó su mano luego de que la mujer se quitara el guante que traía puesto.

\- ¿Y tú eres...? - preguntó levantando una ceja.

\- Edward, Edward Masen. - bajó la mirada hacia Bella pero ella no se la devolvió. - Soy... un amigo de la escuela.

\- Uhmmm mi hija nunca me habló de ti. - lo examinó de pies a cabeza.

Edward alejó la mirada incómodo por su escutrinio.

La enfermera empujó la silla de ruedas hasta la habitación donde iba a quedarse sólo por esa noche.

\- Asi que Edward... - la mujer lo retuvo antes de entrar a la habitación y cerró la puerta. - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

\- Yo... soy becado y puedo salir de la escuela. Las clases ya acabaron y pedí permiso.

\- Con los últimos acontecimientos crei que la disciplina aumentaría. - replicó con desdén.

\- Soy buen alumno por eso no me negaron la salida. - carraspeó cuando se le secó la boca luego de hablar tan rápido.

\- Deben ser buenos amigos. - lo observó a los ojos, el azul eléctrico y frío le heló la sangre.

\- Así es. - admitió tratando de evitar que se note su nerviosismo.

\- Bueno, pasa a verla. El golpe no fue serio, se desmayó porque esta debilitada por el estrés y desórdenes hormonales que ha tenido últimamente.

\- Entiendo.

\- Casi todos los exámenes salieron favorables.

Edward asintió preocupado.

\- ¿Esta algo grave?

\- Reposará aquí esta noche, le pondrán vitaminas y cosas que necesita. - suspiró. -Tiene anemia.

\- No ha estado comiendo bien...

La mujer busco en su bolso y se lo entregó.

\- Creo que seria bueno que hables con ella, quizás puedas hacerle ver que debe cuidarse más.

\- Lo haré. - prometió.

\- Quédate con ella. - sonrió, su sonrisa lo asustó. - Yo llamaré a la escuela para que sepan que estas aquí y no te digan nada si llegas tarde.

\- Eso... eso no es necesario.

\- Lo es. - insistió sonriendo. - Eres sólo un niño. - parecía darle gracia eso último. - Habla con Isabella, nos vemos Edward. Fue bueno conocerte.

Le dio la mano antes de alejarse para salir del hospital.

Nervioso observó la puerta pero antes de abrirla la enfermera salió de la habitación.

Bella estaba sentada en la cama espectante, cuando lo vio abrió los brazos para que fuera hacia ella. Sin meditarlo mucho se acercó y la abrazó.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó preocupado.

\- Ahora me siento mejor. - lo abrazó antes de sollozar en su cuello.

\- ¿Qué te duele?

\- Nada. - aseguró ahora tomando su rostro para llenarlo de besos.

-Estas actuando extraño.

\- Cierra la puerta con seguro. - le pidió. - La enfermera no volverá hasta la ronda de media noche y no quiero que nos interrumpa.

Edward la obedeció.

\- ¿Todo esta bien? - nervioso la observó y luego a su vientre.

\- No. - admitió. - No lo esta.

\- ¿Qué...? Lo perd...

\- No. - susurró derrotada.

\- Bella...

Trataron de abrir la puerta en ese momento.

\- ¿Señorita Swan? Abra la puerta por favor, soy el doctor White.

Edward se levantó a abrirla.

\- Uhm buenas tardes. Usted debe ser el señor Masen, la señora Swan me dijo que se quedará aquí. Usted también será informado.

Edward saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

\- Bueno señorita Swan, será derivada a la unidad de psicología para tratar su depresión y problemas alimenticios. Las drogas encontradas en su sangre...

\- ¿Drogas? - Edward gimió escandalizado.

\- Edward. - asustada trató de sujetar su mano pero la rechazó de inmediato.

\- No puede seguir consumiendo señorita Swan y su madre ordeno un internamiento por ese motivo.

\- ¿Qué? - asustada trató de levantarse.

\- No puede irse, irá a una clínica de rehabilitación esta noche. Donde seguirá recibiendo los servicios de psicología de nuestro hospital.

\- Por favor no. - comenzó a llorar.

\- ¿Qué consumía? - susurró. - ¿Eso daño a mi bebé?

Bella comenzó a llorar desconsolada en ese momento. Quiso tocarlo pero rechazó su contacto.

El médico lo observó impresionado. Buscó entre las hojas que tenía en su registro, hasta que dio con lo que buscaba.

\- Los análisis dieron negativo. - el médico observó alarmado a su paciente. - ¿Estuviste esperando un bebé ? Eso explica los desórdenes hormonales que detectaron los análisis, pediré a ginecología un análisis quizás tienes un desgarro interno y por eso se detectó la anemia.

Preocupado anotó en su agenda sin saber que los dos adolescentes frente a él estaban completamente destrozados.

A penas salió de la habitación Bella se arrancó el suero y se levantó de la cama.

\- Déjame explicarte. - le suplicó. - Por favor.

Edward sentía que en cualquier momento destrozaría la habitación pero antes tenía que volver a respirar. Debilitado cayó en el sillón y tironeo de su cabello.

\- Yo... no quería. - ella lloró, se arrodilló frente a él desconsolada tratando de mirarlo a los ojos. - Mi madre... ella...

\- ¿Cuándo? - susurró y no se reconoció la voz.

\- Ed...

\- Dime cuándo.

\- Ese día que me viste con ella. Me obligó a hacerlo en una clínica clandestina esa misma tarde. - lloró por el recuerdo. - Estaba sola, no sabía como huir y sólo podía pensar en ti pero no sabías que el bebé estaba en camino... tú me odiabas... yo no tenía quien me ayudara. - tironeo de sus brazos para liberar su rostro. - Me sedaron y me lo quitaron. - lloró. - Aun recuerdo el sonido de la máquina y lo que sentía dentro de mi. Me lo quitaron. - sus tirones no eran suficientemente fuertes ya que Edward seguía sin verla. - Yo quería gritar pero no podía. No podía moverme. No pude luchar. Perdóname, debí haber hecho más. Perdóname.

Desgarrada se abrazó a su cuerpo tieso buscando un apoyo que no llegaba.

\- Por favor, perdóname. - imploraba una y otra vez.

Edward se quedó quieto sin reacción. No la abrazó ni tampoco la rechazo. Su mirada enterrada en sus manos y su pose era de dolor.

\- Edward... haré todo por ti. Sácame de aquí. Vamos a Forks... llévame contigo. - le suplicó. - Empecemos juntos. Por favor no me dejes aquí. Me duele mucho estar viva y si no estas conmigo no podré sobrevivir.

El no contestó. Su futuro había vuelto a modificarse, los planes de trabajo y sacrificio desaparecieron dejándole el vacío más grande que había sentido en su vida.

\- Te daré todo de mi. - susurró ella desesperada. - Si quieres no estaremos juntos, yo... puedo esperar a que sanes y puedas perdonarme. Tomaremos las cosas con calma, vivire en Forks o iré a la universidad que quieras. Estudiaré donde tú quieras... o no lo haré. - desdichada intento darle más opciones. - Puedo quedarme en Inglaterra y esperarte. Puedo hacer todo por ti, te amo tanto que sé que puedo aguantar tenerte lejos si eso te hace feliz.

Nerviosa tocó su mejilla.

\- Te daré tantos hijos que no podrás tenerlos todos juntos en tus brazos o sólo uno si eso es lo que quieres. - ya más calmada y desdichada rozó sus labios. - O ninguno. Eres mi futuro. - admitió con pena. - Seré lo que quieras que sea.

Pasaron minutos que parecieron interminables. Edward no contestó ni advirtió que ella estaba quedándose dormida por el llanto.

\- Isabella. - susurró ronco.

Ella levantó la mirada de inmediato.

\- Debo volver a la escuela. - se alejó de ella levantándose del sillón.

\- ¿Ahora...? pero acabas de llegar. - nerviosa se levantó también y quiso instintivamente protegerse abrazándose a si misma.

\- Si. - se alejó sin mirarla.

\- Edward me van a internar. - le recordó desesperada. - Quizas no vuelva en meses a la escuela.

\- Entiendo.

\- Por favor dime que...

\- Recupérate. - respondió sin expresión. - Las drogas sólo te han hecho tomar malas decisiones.

\- No he consumido desde que volvimos, ese test dio positivo porque detecta si hace meses la consumí. - le aseguró. - Te juro que estaré limpia cuando vuelva, verás que he cambiado.

Edward no contestó.

\- Piensa lo que te dije, por favor. - le suplicó acercándose de nuevo. - Seremos lo que quieras. - Edward retrocedió un paso cuando quiso tocarlo. - Cuando quieras.

\- Recupérate.

\- Por ti. - le prometió limpiándose las lágrimas. - Iré a todas las terapias, seré mejor por ti.

\- Adiós.

El cobrizo salió antes que ella se derrumbará en medio de la habitación.

o

o

o

-¿Edward Masen? - el vigilante de la escuela le alumbró el rostro cuando se acercó lo suficiente.

\- Si.

\- Estan buscándolo. - le advirtió tomándolo del brazo. - Estas metido en un gran problema.

Había caminado desde el hospital sin parar, su mente seguía sin reaccionar y emocionalmente se sentía comprimido.

\- Señor Masen, salió ilegalmente de la escuela. - escuchó como la directora le llamaba la atención. - La señora Swan nos notificó que fue al Hospital Saint John a ver a su hija Isabella. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Usted es becado y no puede tener ese tipo de conducta.

Se quedó en silencio. No tenía idea de como contestar.

\- La señora Swan también nos notificó que su hija será internada un tiempo. - carraspeó. - Y que no desea que usted esté presente en nuestra escuela cuando ella regrese, usted es una mala... influencia para ella.

Edward respiró hondo.

\- Usted será expulsado de nuestro programada de becarios. - la mujer parecia apenada. - Es un excelente alumno pero su mal comportamiento del día de hoy me dio las razones suficientes para hacerlo además de no hacerlo la sociedad de padres se quejaría. Puede recoger sus pertenencias, sus padres ya fueron notificados y estarán esperándolo cuando regrese.

Edward se levantó en ese momento.

\- Edward. Eres un gran chico, no permitas que esta gente te destruya. Te recomendaré en cualquier escuela que me solicites. - le prometió honestamente. - Fue un gusto conocerte.

Luego Edward se alejó caminando lentamente por los pasillos de la escuela hasta perderse dentro de su habitación. Sin ánimos saco sus maletas para empezar a armarlas. Mensajes y llamadas aparecían en su teléfono, tantas que parecía que iba a colapsar. Eliminó todo.

Esa noche se dedicó a ordenar todo, desechando en el camino todas las fotos y recuerdos que lo ataban a esa escuela.

Antes de darse cuenta sus maletas estan listas y el sol se asomaba por su ventana.

Tomó sus cosas y revisó su teléfono.

Un mensaje aparecía en la pantalla.

 _Llegue a la clínica, te extrañaré mucho pero sé que es lo mejor para los dos. Estudiaré desde aquí para no perder el año y estar contigo dentro de tres meses. Sé que no será fácil pero dejaré ir todo lo malo, seré la persona que mereces a tu lado._

 _Te amo y voy a luchar por ti. Bella._

Edward apretó su teléfono lleno de ira antes de lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas por la ventana,este impacto contra el edificio que había alado y se quebró en miles de pedazos.

o

o

o

 **Super corto pero no pude con las ganas de saber lo que piensan. Que les pareció? Ya saben el gran secreto, sus sospechas eran verdaderas.**


	22. Tiempo

**Diez Años Después**

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Su insistencia la molestaba en demasía. Prefirió seguir observando a través de la ventana del último piso de ese edificio que tanto odiaba. Le gustaba ver a la gente como pequeñas hormigas correr de un lugar a otro, libres de tomar decisiones tan tontas como comprarse una dona o difíciles como era aceptar alguna propuesta de trabajo.

\- ¿En serio te cuesta tanto atender el teléfono? - al escucharlo suspiró.

\- Estoy fuera de mi horario de trabajo.

\- Pero continuas en tu oficina.

\- Así es. - admitió girando su silla.

El rubio que la observaba con una ceja alzada parecía un poco divertido apesar de estar llamándole la atención.

\- No puedes quedarte aquí hasta que la reunión acabe.

\- Cla...

\- Saben que estás aquí. - le indicó aún más divertido seguramente por su rostro pálido. - Pidieron ver el registro de asistencia de la empresa, no puedes escapar esta vez.

Molesta se levantó. Sus tacos sonaron sobre el piso recalcando su molestia.

\- Te advierto que no me comportaré.

\- No esperaba menos. - el rubio abrazó sus hombros. - Vamos a mostrarles quien manda ahora.

Ambos rieron con camaderia. El pasillo perfectamente iluminado y decorado se les hizo eterno. Se miraron mutuamente antes de abrir la puerta que los separaba de los visitantes.

\- No olvides que ahora nosotros mandamos. - le recordó el rubio y apretó su hombro con cariño.

Los recibieron dos miradas azules que los examinaron de pies a cabeza. Las canas de ambos estaban ocultas detrás de tinte aplicado a sus cabelleras.

\- Isabella, Jasper. - saludó el hombre.

\- Padre. - contestaron ambos sentándose en sus sillas. - Madre.

La mujer se quedó callada mostrando abiertamente su disgusto al estar en presencia de ambos.

\- Bueno estamos aquí para hablar de la ampliación de la Cadena. - el hombre incómodo empezó a hablar. - No nos agrada la idea que sea en Seattle. Es una ciudad muy...

\- Padre. - lo cortó Jasper. - La decisión esta tomada, y el edificio adquirido. Es demasiado tarde para dar vuelta atrás. Se hizo el estudio de mercado y Seattle tiene las cualidades requeridas, el proyecto en Miami tenía cualidades similares...

\- Son dos ciudades con características muy diferentes. - replicó.

\- Si pero las proyecciones similares. Tú desconfiaste del proyecto de Miami y fue todo un exito. Estoy seguro que en este va a suceder lo mismo.

\- No quiero mi dinero invertido en ese mal negocio. - replicó de pronto la mujer francesa que en esos momentos los destruía con la mirada.

\- Lamentablemente no tienes un mayor porcentaje en la empresa, así que deberás confiar en nuestro buen juicio para tomar decisiones. - replicó su hija hablando por primera vez para desafiarla.

\- Madre... - iba a empezar alguna discusión llena de malos tratos pero Jasper intervino. - Tengo elaborado un documento que te abstiene de cualquier consecuencia que pueda dar este negocio.

Sacó de su carpeta el documento.

\- Mi abogado lo revisará. - la mujer lo guardo en su propia carpeta.

\- No tienes mucho tiempo. Isabella viajará para reunirse con proveedores y contratará al personal. - le advirtió Jasper.

\- Así que firma ahora o tu dinero se verá involucrado. - con una sonrisa llena de soberbia observó a la mujer que quería destruirla con la mirada.

Llena de cólera estampó su firma en el papel y salió airadamente del local.

Por otro lado el hombre siguió sentado observándolos.

\- Confiare en su buen juicio. - admitió. - Algo de lo que han carecido por años pero parece haber hecho su aparición al fin.

Se levantó.

\- Gracias padre.

Los observó con una mezcla de resignación y molestia antes de retirarse.

Cuando la sala de reuniones quedó en silencio ambos se observaron.

\- ¿Por qué no nos quieren? - preguntó Isabella como siempre lo hacia de pequeña.

\- No somos lo que esperaban. - su hermano mayor apretó su hombro con cariño.

Al menos se tenían el uno al otro.

o

o

o

\- Tienes que hablar con el dueño. Ese trato es ridiculo, quiero que operen en el hotel pero no estoy dispuesto a alojar a sus empleados como si fueran nuestros.

\- Podemos llegar a un acuerdo temporal. Es probable que su gente no quiera dejar Los Angeles sin algo más estable.

\- Habla con él.

El rubio manejó hasta el aeropuerto discutiendo cuestiones de trabajo. Isabella no quería realizar el viaje pero tampoco quería estar desocupada y pensar, la lastimaba demasiado meditar sobre como se estaba realizando su vida.

Jasper la ayudó con las dos maletas hasta el lugar de chequeo fue ahí donde una melena castaña hizo su aparición.

\- ¡Tía Bella! - unos bracitos se aferraron a su cintura. Dos colitas coloridas junto a una gran sonrisa removieron su estómago.

\- Mi pequeño tornado. - con cariño la tomó en brazos.

Detrás venía una mujer despampanante y hermosa. Maria que en brazos traía a un pequeño rubio algo adormecido.

\- Queríamos despedirte antes de que vayas a Estados Unidos.

\- ¡Si! - gritó la niña. - Nathan y yo hicimos este dibujo para que no te olvides de nosotros.

Bella observó emocionada el dibujo que tenía estampado las manos de ambos niños.

\- Muchas gracias hermosa. - besó su mejilla. - Y a ti campeón. - Nathan se sonrojó al recibir el beso de su tía.

\- Cuidate hermana. - Jasper la abrazó. - Estaremos esperando aquí por ti.

Su hermano no era ajeno a su depresión y trataba de recordarle lo importante que era para ellos. Jasper era la persona que más queria en el mundo hasta que escapó para perseguir a la que ahora es su esposa, Maria, luego de cuatro años de casados llegó Haley para ganarse el corazón de su tía que en ese tiempo estaba destruido y con sus mimos y ocurrencias la ayudó a sanar; por último Nathan llegó para afianzar la familia de su hermano y darle un poco más de amor a Isabella.

Subir al avión no fue fácil. Había ido a los Estados Unidos infinidad de veces pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil despegarse de su hermano y sus sobrinos. De alguna manera sólo con ellos se sentía cómoda, no como cuando por trabajo debía interactuar con gente falsa todo el tiempo.

Ahora en ese avión se volvió a sentir sola y consciente de su realidad. Era en momentos asi, de soledad, dónde veia su vida pasar que soñaba con ese futuro que le fue negado, esa vida que tenía destinada pero que le fue arrebatada sin piedad y que ahora añoraba. Con dolor recordó sus días en la Clínica de Rehabilitación, sintiéndose en el infierno, las drogas se habían convertido en parte de su vida y ella no lo había notado. Gracias a ellas sobrellevaba lo lastimada que estaba por dentro por como había crecido; en una jaula de cristal y sin amor. Las drogas que consumía comenzaron a aumentar con el paso del tiempo cuando estuvo a punto de caer por completo conoció a Edward... al principio se le hizo muy entretenido su onda intelectual combinada con su atractivo natural, luego jugar a seducirlo se convertió en algo más emocionante pero lo que no esperó fue que el cobrizo no se intimidaría y hasta llegaría a pedirle ser algo más. Ser su novia fue algo inesperadamente satisfactorio, jamás alguien aparte de su hermano había mostrado interés en ella, real interés en su bienestar. Antes de que fuera consciente estaba esperando un momento a solas con él, era algo tan suyo que no quería compartirlo con nadie así que aparentaba algo diferente con sus amigos. Al sentir que perdía el control, que sus decisiones ya no eran sólo suyas ya que consideraba el impacto que tendria en Edward, comenzó a intentar regresar a ser quien ella era antes de empezar su relación no podía ser esa persona con debilidades y que él podía controlar. Cometió errores que lastimaron tanto a Edward como a ella misma, cosas que él jamás supo y que se arrepiente como infidelidades y engaños. Quedar embarazada fue lo que cambio por completo su perspectiva; ver que sus acciones habían tenido un resultado, estaba sola en ese momento con un bebé que dependería de ella y sus acciones, había vuelto a perder el control de su vida y esta vez era para siempre.

Recordar esa etapa le traía lágrimas a los ojos e instintivamente se tocaba el vientre recordando la dureza que una vez ahí existió acogiendo a un ser que ella amo sinceramente por primera vez, fue ahí cuando supo que eso que sentía era amor y que también sentia lo mismo por el padre de ese bebé. Su embarazo fue lo que cambio su vida por completo.

Al llegar a Estados Unidos muchas horas después fue recibida por el gerente del nuevo hotel que iban a inaugurar. El señor Clarke la saludó con mucha amabilidad y la invitó al auto que los llevaría a ambos a ver las instalaciones. El hotel estaba siendo ya decorado, habían remodelado por completo un antiguo edificio de oficinas y dentro de un mes empezaría a operar. Se reunió con todos los encargados de las diferentes áreas hasta que llegó el momento de ir a hablar con los proveedores. Todas las reuniones fueron fructíferas apesar del trato casi amargo que le daba a todo el mundo, su seriedad sacaba de cuadro a cualquier intento de galantería de más de uno.

\- Ahora necesito hablar con el señor Lafferti. Tengo entendido que es el dueño de la cadena de pubs más importante de la zona. - le informó al gerente.

\- Si señorita Swan. Ya hablé con él sobre el arreglo que pidió pero no quiere dar su brazo a tocer, cree necesario el alojamiento de sus empleados.

\- ¿Los traerá de Los Angeles? - preguntó para asegurarse de su teoría.

\- Así es. Sus pubs cuentan con espectáculos en la barra y sus mejores barritas estan en Los Angeles, usted pidió sólo a los mejores.

\- Es verdad. - suspiró. - Hablare con ese hombre, puede entrenar a otros.

Subió a su auto para dirigirse a una nueva reunión esa mañana.

o

o

o

Había pasado cada minuto en esa ciudad asistiendo a reuniones y firmando papeles. Estaba agotada.

\- Si, eso me explicó Clarke y Lafertti se encuentra en Los Ángeles así que hablamos sólo por teléfono y me explicó su condición. - le contaba a Jasper por teléfono.

\- No puede poner condiciones como esas.

\- Son los mejores de su equipo, Lafferti no los moverá tan fácilmente.

\- Son sólo malabaristas de botellas.

\- Deben ser muy buenos porque son el atractivo de sus pubs.

\- Puede entrenar a otros.

\- Pero tomará tiempo y eso no tenemos. El ya tiene gente entrenando pero no enviará aprendices a este trabajo.

\- Lo que pasa es que no quiere gastar ni un centavo extra en esta fusión.

\- Bueno es sólo alojamiento. Son seis personas, la verdad para evitarme un día más aquí estoy dispuesta a ceder.

\- No Isabella. Alojamiento a seis personas es un gasto insulso. Debe pagarles el traslado de la ciudad además quien no aceptaría venir a trabajar a nuestra cadena de hoteles.

\- Te recuerdo que nuestro prestigio esta asentado sólo en Inglaterra, aquí somos casi desconocidos.

Jasper gruño.

\- Habla con él en persona. Tú puedes convencerlo.

\- Jasper... - gimió.

\- Vamos Isabella, es sólo un día extra en Los Estados Unidos. Vuela a Los Ángeles convéncelo y regresas a Inglaterra.

\- No sé si sea una perdida de tiempo por teléfono se escuchaba decidido.

\- Bella... puedes convencer a cualquiera y lo sabes.

Su hermana respiró hondo.

\- Esta bien. Iré a Los Ángeles.

o

o

o

El lugar estaba abarrotado. Ni un alma más entraba. Podía dar fe del éxito del local, por sugerencia de su hermano contrató seguridad para ser acompañada al lugar. No parecía peligroso pero ella no era cualquier persona además que la compañía le daba más presencia en la reunión que iba a tener.

\- Señorita Swan. - un hombre rechoncho la saludó emocionado. - Estaba esperadola.

El hombre tomó su mano en un apretón nada delicado.

\- Tengo un Vip especial para usted. Le va a encantar porque tiene vista a la barra, podrá ver el espectáculo y será atendida por mis camareros.

La llevó hacia unas escaleras de metal donde un guardia de seguridad esperaba.

\- Jason, ella es la señorita Swan. Hoy todos deben atenderla, es nuestra invitada.

El hombre asintió.

Bella seguía analizando el local; la decoración era muy buena junto a la música, las personas disfrutaban mucho del ambiente atrayente.

\- Esta es nuestra mejor botella. Brindemos por la fusión.- el hombre chocó su vaso con el suyo desbordando de emoción.

Fue ahí cuando ella habló.

\- Necesito hablar sobre su condición de alojamiento para sus empleados.

El hombre se apuró a acabar su trago.

\- Ehm si. Necesito darles estabilidad para que se trasladen.

\- Esta fusión busca aliviar los intereses de ambos. Ahora parece que esta aprovechando de nuestra condición de hotel para gastar menos en la fusión.

\- No. No. - empezó de inmediato. - No es lo que quiero proyectar. Mis empleados dejaran a sus familias aquí por eso me condicionaron su traslado.

\- ¿Sus empleados lo condicionan?

\- Yo... yo...

En ese momento las luces enfocaron a la barra donde el show empezó. Una fila de mujeres estaba sentada ahí esperando su pedido mientras dos hombres realizaban malabares con las botellas, ellas enloquecían por la coquetería con la que realizaban sus actuaciones. Cada una acabo con su copa llena con su pedido y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Era un show entretenido, eso no se podía negar pero no era algo fuera de lo común o de otro mundo.

\- Son chicos muy buenos. - aseguró el hombre a su lado. - Llevó años con ellos.

El hombre silbó para llamar la atención del par y estos levantaron la cabeza.

Bella se quedo sin aire.

El mundo había dejado de girar.

o

o

o

 **Aquí estamos de nuevo! Ahora si podemos decir que no me demore mucho. Al fin llegamos a summary de la historia, muchas me escribieron curiosas por este momento.**

 **Ya saben sus reviews son mi gasolina para seguir escribiendo! Los estaré esperando.**


	23. Pausa

El hombre a su costado seguía hablando y hablando. Ella no podía dejar de ver al hombre que atendía la barra con mucha agilidad. Sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, su respiración atorada.

\- Y bueno esa es la razón por la que necesito darles esa estabilidad sino no aceptarán ir a Seattle.

Bella giró para verlo otra vez.

\- ¿Me da la lista de los empleados que irían? - voz se notaba bastante afectada.

El hombre se descolocó por el cambio en su voz.

\- Si. Si. Por supuesto. Iré por ella de inmediato.

El hombre se retiró dejándola sola con su guarda espalda. El moreno parecía preocupado era probable que su rostro delatara su condición de sorpresa.

\- Kenet, pide en la barra un whisky doble.

Le ordenó mientras ella en medio de su nerviosismo escribía en su teléfono para aparentar que se encontraba tranquila.

Su mirada volvió a la barra. Era probable que él no la viera por las luces y distancia, además físicamente había cambiado un poco ya que era una mujer de veintiséis no una niña de dieciséis. Al igual que él, ya no era un niño de dieciséis y su cuerpo lo demostraba por la presencia de músculos. Cuerpo desarrollado gracias a muchas horas de trabajo, posiblemente en esa barra lanzando botellas al aire.

\- Aquí esta. - el hombre había vuelto en algún momento mientras ella vigilaba la barra. Al parecer tampoco había notado que Kenet ya tenía servido su vaso y esperaba en silencio a que ella lo tomara.

Aún nerviosa bebió un par de tragos antes de animarse a leer la hoja de papel que el hombre le entregó.

Su vista no había fallado.

Las lágrimas querían hacer su aparición en ese instante.

\- Yo lo llamaré. - Isabella se puso de pie luego de acabar su vaso de golpe. - Tengo que irme.

Tomó a Kenet del brazo para ni caer.

Salir del lugar fue difícil pero no lo recuerda, su guardaespaldas fue su guía en todo el camino entre cuerpo sudorosos y bebidas. Ella sólo podía aferrarse a él para poder mantenerse estable.

Llegó al hotel donde se alojaría y se retorció de dolor apenas tocó su cama. Las lágrimas que ya brotaban sin parar ahora fueron acompañadas por gemidos lastimeros. Los recuerdos la inundaban en ese momento, de alguna manera se encontraba tan conmocionada que no podía pensar con claridad.

Jasper la llamó preocupado cuando pasaron las horas y ella seguía sin comunicar ninguna noticia.

\- Jasper...

\- ¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Sucedió algo?!

\- No, no. Sólo tengo un enorme dolor de cabeza.

\- Bella... no me mientas. - gruñó su hermano.

\- No es nada Jas. - respiró hondo. - No llegué a un acuerdo, me quedaré un día más.

\- ¿Quieres que yo vaya a negociar? ¿Es un patan?

\- No. Quédate, ya sabes que los niños te extrañan cuando viajas. Yo lo solucionaré.

\- No me gusta esto. - admitió su hermano muy preocupado.

\- Jas... confía en mí. Estare bien. - insistió. - Ahora cuéntame sobre Haley, ¿qué hizo en el preescolar?

Su hermano le comentó algunas aventuras de su hija, traviesa y muy segura de siempre se metía en problemas. El pequeño Nathan había tenido un día difícil por la gripe que se le pegó por salir a jugar en la lluvia con su madre, Maria apesar de haber sido modelo de pasarela tenía costumbres diferentes que la alejaban del prototipo de modelo ya que era aventurera, sencilla y gracias a sus raíces latinas tenía una manera diferente de criar a sus hijos que tenía a Jasper fascinado.

Bella se acostó esa noche luego de tomar una pastilla, su mente llena de recuerdos de épocas oscuras y agridulces batalló para que ella no pudiera descansar tranquila. En sus sueños estuvo presente el cobrizo que le robó el aliento luego de cada beso, también no pudo evitar que su mente viajara a esos días recluida en una prision donde sólo podía pensar en regresar con él y escapar al fin lejos de ese maldito lugar. No recibir ni una llamada o que él no contestara las suyas no fue impedimento para que su esperanza continuara vigente. Cuando su hermano apareció al fin ella no pudo evitar llorar desconsoladamente contando todo el infierno que había pasado durantes sus meses de encierro, su aborto y como su madre la había obligado. Jasper logró sacarla de ese lugar luego de chantajear a su madre. Apenas salió libre le rogó que la ayudara a volver a la escuela en ese instante, necesitaba ver a Edward... llegar y ver que había sido expulsado y nadie sabia sobre su paradero la mató por dentro.

\- Te busque. - susurró pensando en el cobrizo que había cambiado su vida.

Y con esas palabras se quedó dormida.

Al despertar esa mañana se dio cuenta de lo estupida que habia sido su reacción. Que en ese momento pudo cumplir su anhelo de al fin hablar con él y pedirle perdón otra vez por lo que paso, saber que hizo con su vida aunque verlo detrás de la barra era un adelanto de esa respuesta.

Nerviosa visualizó los escenarios que pasaban por su cabeza, en todos ella salía lastimada después de la conversación. Su guardaespaldas vigilaba sus movimientos mientras ella se dirigía a la nueva reunión que había pactado por teléfono con Lafertti.

\- Basta Kenet, tus miradas me ponen nerviosa.

El moreno alejo la mirada en ese momento gracias al tono amenazante de la mujer.

Al llegar al local otra vez sintió una ola de sentimientos revoloteando en su estómago, había tomado una decisión que luego de muchos años era completamente egoísta.

\- Señorita Isabella. - el hombre nervioso se acercó a saludarla. - Vamos a mi despacho.

El local estaba siendo limpiado aun, el personal de limpieza la veía de reojo mientras pasaba entre ellos y pudo ver algunas meseras de la noche anterior. El decorado era interesante y a pesar de ser temprano le llamó poderosamente la atención.

La oficina no escapaba de ser un ambiente personal con fotos del hombre junto a su familia. Curiosamente no pudo evitar fijarse en una cara conocida en alguno de los retratos.

\- Es mi hija Rose. ¿Es hermosa verdad? - el nombre no le dijo nada a Isabella, sólo atinó a asentir. - Es arquitecta y me ayudó con la construcción de este lugar además de decorarlo. Ella es mi orgullo.

Ella en cambio era la decepción de sus padres, sintió envidia de Rose en ese momento.

\- Bueno dígame que oferta es la que tiene en mente señorita Swan.

Bella activó todo su encanto en ese momento.

o

o

o

No pudo evitar sonreír con nerviosismo al verse al espejo, quería verse hermosa para él. Era ridiculo tener esperanza, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo.

Kenet manejaba tranquilo el auto alquilado hacia el local por segunda vez ese día. Bella debía admitir que era un hombre centrado en su trabajo ya que ni una vez la recorrió con la mirada apesar de llevar un vestido tan corto y verse despampanante.

\- Kenet, lo que pase hoy no puedes comunicarlo a nadie. Será confidencial y te costara tu trabajo.

El hombre serio asintió.

\- Si no te pido que intervengas no lo hagas. - el hombre levantó la mirada en ese momento. - Hablo en serio. Yo lideare hoy con todo, no intervengas.

Con esa consigna entraron al local, ya existía un lugar asignado para ella donde se sentó nerviosa y reviso su maquillaje otra vez.

\- Kenet pide un martini. - se deshizo de su guardaespaldas y nerviosa observó a la barra.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Moviéndose ágilmente y al parecer sonreía a sus clientes por algo que estos decían, Kenet llego a la barra en ese momento pero fue atendido por otra persona. Estaba decepcionada, quería probar como preparaba sus tragos la otra persona.

Ella no quito la mirada de la barra en ningún momento. Kenet le entregó su pedido y ella lo bebió buscando tener valor. El hombre que mezclaba en la barra completamente ajeno a ella quedó algo solo luego de que el dj llamara a todos a bailar. Era el momento. Acabo su trago de golpe y se paro en ese momento. Bajó las escaleras repasando que iba a decir. Las luces provocaban que sintiera como daba cada paso.

Se valiente, se repetía internamente.

Cuando la visión de la barra apareció delante de ella su mirada buscó y buscó al encargado pero parecía haberse esfumado.

\- ¿Te sirvo algo? - le preguntó el compañero de barra con un tono sugerente.

\- Ehm buscó a tu compañero.

El hombre se rió en ese momento de algún chiste privado.

\- Esta en la bodega. Ocupado. - admitió. - Pero yo no.

Su tono sugerente la fastidió demasiado.

\- Lo esperaré.

El muchacho levantó las manos en signo de rendición pero volvió a comersela con la mirada.

Pasaron muchos minutos donde ella sólo podía fijar su mirada en la copa de martini que había terminado pidiendo. Su mirada se dirigía a la bodega esperando el instante donde él haría su aparición. Su nerviosismo empeoraba asi que pedía que su vaso sea rellenado una y otra vez. Cuando acabo el quinto la puerta se abrió. Asustada quiso escapar, estaba ebria no podía verla en ese estado que demonios estaba pensando. Se levantó dispuesta irse cuando vio quien salía de la bodega; era una mujer que arreglaba su vestido que tenía algunas arrugas y detrás de ella estaba él que relajado terminaba de alisarse la camiseta, era más que obvio lo que había ocurrido ahí adentro.

\- ¡Hey, te buscan! - lo llamó su compañero en ese momento mientras Bella seguía en shock por lo que acababa de ver pero al escuchar la voz entró en un estado de ansiedad por escapar increíble.

El cobrizo giró en ese momento para ver que pasaba.

o

o

o

 **Aquí vamos de nuevo! No demore casi nada. Muchas me preguntan por Límites Obligados les contaré la verdad; yo tenía escritos cuatro episodios hace muchos meses pero no había creado una conexión argumental con ellos hasta hace poco y cuando quise revisarlos no aparecieron, yo los tenía en mi teléfono en una app de word pero parece que esta se actualizo y eliminó las versiones antiguas de word con eso pueden imaginar hace cuanto escribí esos capítulos. Bueno ahora estoy tratando de reescribirlos pero entenderán que es un proceso largo.**


	24. Desencuentros

Era una cobarde. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor no era solamente cobarde, era un remedo de cobarde. Había huido de tantos momentos importantes que se sorprendía por la cantidad de veces que el destino colocaba de nuevo una oportunidad.

\- Señorita Swan, el local empezó a vaciarse. - Kenet con su paciencia infinita le dijo en voz calmada ya que estaba tan concentrada en la barra que no quería asustarla.

Avergonzada tomó su bolso y dejó dinero sobre la mesa como venía haciendo las últimas dos semanas. Porque si, ella llevaba siendo una acosadora mediocre dos semanas sin parar ya que no se atrevía a hablar con él. Cuando lo tuvo casi al frente y lo vio salir de la bodega con una mujer salió corriendo del lugar sin pensarlo dos veces, amargamente recuerda haber vomitado junto a algún contenedor de basura afuera del local y gracias a Kenet logró regresar a su hotel a sentirse miserable pero con privacidad.

Esos habían sido sus días en Los Ángeles pero ahora ya se acababan, necesitaba volver a Inglaterra ya que Jasper estaba a punto de tener un aneurisma por la preocupación además la fusión con el hotel de Seattle se daría en un par de días y ella no tenía nada que hacer en el lugar.

Caminó entre la multitud como venía haciéndolo de martes a sabado, las miradas lascivas la perseguían y más de uno quiso sacarla a bailar pero siempre se negaba, era su marcha de la vergüenza. Algunos días se iba más temprano ya que podía ver algunas visitantes entrar a la bodega o al baño de empleados acompañadas...

\- Hey, hoy no te puedes negar. - un rubio que llevaba bastantes días invitándola a bailar tomó su mano.

Kenet se apegó de inmediato.

\- Suéltame. - le ordenó tirando de su brazo.

\- Oh vamos. - bastante seguro la apegó a su pecho. - Yo sé que te gusto.

\- Me gustaría verte lejos.

Ácidamente se soltó y se apegó a Kenet otra vez.

\- Te invitaré un trago nena. - Esta vez el hombre volviendo a ser insistente tironeo de su brazo.

Todo paso tan rápido que Kenet no pudo tomarla. El tipo la tomó de la cintura y la empujó hasta la barra en un sólo movimiento. Bella se encontró de pronto entre el cuerpo musculoso y ebrio del tipo y la barra a la que había estado vigilando por semanas.

\- ¡Dos cervezas! - ordenó el rubio apegándose a ella y tomó su barbilla con mucha confianza. - Ahora tú...

Iba a besarla.

Bella reacciono empujando su cuerpo lejos de ella.

\- Nena... - el tipo insistió siendo brusco.

Kenet se acercaba rápidamente pero los cuerpos de bailarines se interponían en su camino.

El tipo quiso besarla de nuevo a lo que ella respondió con otro empujón.

\- Me encantan los retos. - se burló besando su cuello.

Asqueada volvió a empujar.

\- ¡Hey! Ella no quiere que la toques. - la voz detrás de ella bloqueó cualquier interacción con el extrerior.

\- No te metas. - gruñó el tipo.

\- Suéltala. - de pronto se lo quitaron de encima dejándola libre.

Era Kenet que lo tomó reteniéndolo entre sus fuertes brazos.

Por otro lado una mano tomó su hombro.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - su cuerpo tembló por completo. - Tranquila. No tiembles.

El hombre inconsciente de su efecto la giró para ver su rostro. El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante. La sorpresa debió ser tanta que él no reaccionó, la había reconocido. Di algo se gritaba por dentro.

\- Hola. - su débil voz apenas se escuchó debido a la música tan alta.

El no contestó sólo la soltó y retrocedió.

\- Gracias, él es muy insistente.

El hombre sólo la observó fijamente hasta que su guardaespaldas hizo su aparición nuevamente.

\- Fue echado del local señorita Swan. - le anunció.

\- Esta bien. - observó de nuevo al hombre que había vuelto a sus labores.

No sabía que hacer, las cosas no se habían dado como hubiera querido. Pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de hablarle antes de la fusión donde él también participaría. Tomó valor, tenía que hacerlo.

\- Oye, ¿podemos hablar? - le preguntó cuando estuvo sin clientes.

El hombre no la observó pero respiró hondo y asintió. Bella sintió que sus huesos de hacían de gelatina, en ningún escenario de su mente las cosas ocurrían de esa manera. Por esa razón cuando él empezó a caminar hacia la bodega ella se quedó en blanco unos segundos antes de seguirlo.

Él entró a la bodega tomando la puerta para dejar que pasara, seguía siendo un caballero. Luego cerró la puerta con llave.

La bodega era espaciosa y contaba con diferentes tipos de alcohol distribuidos en toda la extensión. Pero nada le llamó la atención ya que lo tenía a él otra vez cara a cara, la ansiedad de abrazarlo hizo su presencia sorprendiéndola.

\- ¿Cómo has estado estos años? - le preguntó con interés real. El la observó y encogió los hombros.

\- Así como me ves ahora.

Bella tragó saliva por su tono.

\- Creí que estud...

\- No lo hice. - contestó antes de que terminara de hablar.

\- ¿No? - los nervios se apoderaron de ella. - ¿Qué pas...?

\- No fui aceptado. - contestó sin emoción.

\- Eso es imposible, eras el mejor de todos.

\- No suelen darle becas a alumnos expulsados.

Bella respiró hondo aguantando el golpe.

\- Aun no es tarde. - ya lo había pensado antes, cuando lo vio tras la barra. - Pued...

\- Lo es. Ya no quiero estudiar. - volvió a cortarla.

\- Era tu sueño. - recordo con pena.

\- Los sueños cambian. - relajado se apoyó sobre las cajas y la recorrió con la mirada. - Las personas no.

Ningun insulto hubiera sido más doloroso que escuchar esas palabras. Ella había cambiado, ella se esforzaba día a día por ser una mejor persona, su ropa no significaba nada y sólo se la había puesto por él porque quería gustarle, que tonta fue al pensarlo ya que parecía lo que es; una niña rica.

\- Eso no es verdad. - refutó mirándolo a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Isabella?

No iba a admitirlo. Apesar de todo, tenía orgullo.

\- Estoy aquí por trabajo.

\- La fusión con los hoteles Swan. - el sonrió cínicamente.

Ella se quedó sin aire, él era consciente del trato y a donde iría a trabajar.

\- Lo sabes.

\- Por supuesto. Yo soy uno de los que irán a Seattle. Pagarás bien.

\- ¿Estas dispuesto a trab...?

\- Si, es dinero Isabella. El dinero lo es todo. Tú más que nadie lo sabe.

Sacó un cigarro y se lo llevó a la boca. Aspiró tranquilo observándola.

\- No lo es. - susurró.

\- Bueno creo que no pensamos igual. - él se encogió de hombros. - Pero eso no importa ahora serás mi jefa.

\- Yo no estar...

\- Sé del trato que hiciste con Bob, su hija es amiga mía y me contó todo. Tú pagarás nuestros sueldos, somos tus empleados no de Bob.

\- Hice el trato porque ustedes solicitan alojamiento en el hotel pero necesitamos registrarlos como nuestros empleados.

\- ¿Apesar que eso incluya más gastos para ti? ¿Seguro, alojamiento...?

\- Es lo que legalmente corresponde.

\- Que justa. - se burló. - Haré horas extras, seguro las remuneraciones serán grandes.

\- Recibirás el dinero que te corresponda.

\- También me darás de comer, seguro y una habitación de hotel. ¿Puedo elegir la habitación? Nunca he estado en una suite.

Bella carraspeo.

\- Ah lo siento, sólo soy un empleado así que no podría soñar con una habitación así. Esas sólo pueden ser ocupadas por gente como tú.

\- Puedes alojarte cuando puedas pagarla, existen descuentos...

\- Para empleados. - Edward rió cínicamente. - Ahorraré todo el año para ese momento. Sentirme como tú por un día es un sueño.

Sus palabras hirientes y sarcásticas la lastimaron.

\- No serás un empleado más y lo sabes. Gozarás de todos los beneficios que te corresponden y... - respiró hondo, tenía que ser sincera con él. - tendrás la administración del local.

\- ¿Qué? - eso lo sorprendió.

\- Yo hice el trato para tener el poder de darte el puesto de gerente. No necesitarás estar en la barra y ganarás mucho más de lo que creías.

\- Nunca he administrado un pub.

\- Bueno parece que tienes mucho tiempo en esto y sé que no fallarás. Tu contrato esta en Seattle esperándote.

\- Sigues siendo una caja de sorpresas Swan. - acabó su cigarro y se acercó a ella. Afectada sólo se quedo quieta. - Pero no es una novedad que sigas siendo una manipuladora. - ella retrocedió al escuchar sus palabras. - ¿Te ofenderás? ¿No lo fuiste? Fingir un embarazo, acostarte con media escuela por venganza y amenazar a mis amigos. Eres una manipuladora.

\- No soy esa persona.

\- Si lo eres Isabella. - se acercó acorralándola contra las cajas. - Esa palabra es la que mejor te define en todos los sentidos.

\- No negaré lo que hice pero haría lo que fuera por cambiar todo.

\- ¿Así? - se burló cruzándose de brazos.

Ella no dudo.

\- Si. Todo.

Edward sonrió. Se acercó acorralándola entre sus brazos.

\- Creo que podemos empezar por el primer cambio. No más acoso. Estoy cansado de sentirme observado, me recuerda a esa maldita escuela en Londres.

Bella se quedó sin aire. Él lo había notado.

\- Yo...

\- Quiero también un par de beneficios. - sus palabras sedosas eran pronunciadas sobre sus labios. - En Seattle me sentiré muy solo, una habitación de hotel...

Ella tragó saliva, se sentía ahogarse.

\- No puedes meter mujeres. - replicó de inmediato. - Esta prohibido. Es política de la empresa.

\- Bueno tenía algo más en mente. - tomó sus caderas con una sonrisa que le quito el aliento. - Debes tener una casa impresionante.

\- Yo vivo en Inglaterra. Estoy aquí sólo por la fusión. - admitió con sinceridad.

\- Es una lástima.

\- Edward... ¿Qué intentas probar? - preguntó, su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que era posible que no fuera delatada.

\- Quiero ver que tan lejos me dejarás llegar. - admitió sincero apegándose tanto que ella sintió la silueta de su verga.

\- No creo que sea correcto. - admitió ella alejado su vientre del suyo.

\- ¿Segura? - jugueteó con sus labios sin llegar a besarla. - ¿Qué es correcto? ¿Obligarme a ser tu empleado haciendo un trato con mi jefe o fingir un embarazo para obligarme a estar contigo? ¿Sabes distinguir lo que es correcto?

\- Edward... - sorprendida quiso alejarse.

\- Sigues siendo la misma manipuladora. - volvió a lastimarla. - No cambiarás jamás.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse.

\- Sólo que ahora si sé que puedo llegar tan lejos como quiera. - la apegó bruscamente de las caderas. - Ya no somos niños.

\- No. - le pidió. - No quiero que esto sea así. Yo si cambie, te lo prometí y cumpli. No hubo día que no te pensara.

\- No quiero tus mentiras. Vamos Bella. - su diminutivo la emocionó. - Estamos grandes, sabes lo que quiero y lo que quieres.

\- Quiero estar contigo. - admitió.

\- Yo tambien. - le respondió con una sonrisa.

\- No en ese sentido. - ya llorosa, lo empujó. - Quiero lo que teníamos, siempre lo quise.

\- Yo tambien lo quiero.

\- Edward por favor...

\- ¿Qué teníamos Bella? - se burló. - Cogiamos mientras decías que me amabas.

\- Te amaba, realmente lo hacía y tú me amabas. Arruine todo y me sigo arrepintiendo pero lo que teníamos era real.

\- Eramos niños. - le quitó importancia.

\- Si, niños que pasaron por mucho.

Edward suspiró cansado de la conversación.

\- Bueno. - quitó pelos que se colaban en su rostro. - No estarás en Seattle cuando implementemos el pub.

\- No. - contestó quedamente.

\- Es una lástima. - admitió acercándose de nuevo.

\- No juegues más. - le rogó.

\- Me gusta jugar. ¿Recuerdas cuando estudiabamos en tu habitación y te apretabas contra mi brazo cuando estaba concentrado? - Ella lo recordaba, le gustaba jugar. - Estoy seguro que si. - besó su mejilla.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó de nuevo.

\- No vuelvas a Inglaterra.

\- No puedo yo...

\- Quiero que estes en Seattle. - exigió cortándola. - Quiero beneficios por esta fusión.

\- Mi hermano me está esperando en Inglaterra, tengo trabajo allá. No puedo quedarme por ti...

El la soltó pero no se alejó.

\- Te sigue importando lo que dirá el mundo. - Bella empezó a negar en ese momento. - Sigues siendo la misma.

\- Edward no, no vayas por ese camino. Si quieres que volvamos a tener algo no lo ocultaré, pero hay que conocernos de nuevo... yo... - estaba nerviosa. No sabía como reaccionar, jamás se imagino en una situación similar.

\- No te estoy forzando. - Edward se alejó. - Mira la vida que tengo. Gano suficiente dinero para sólo poder mantenerme, no tengo nada que ofrecerte y no lo tendré ya que tú estás acostumbrada a otra vida. Las cosas entre tú y yo no han cambiado con los años.

\- Edward eso a mi no me importa. - admitió tranquila. - En serio es lo último que me interesa. Yo he cambiado, mis prioridades son otras y...

Edward la examinaba seriamente tanto que jamás descifraría si lo que estaba escuchando lo molestaba o le agradaba.

\- Tus prioridades son tu empresa y tu familia.

\- Mi familia. - aceptó. - Mi empresa es parte importante de mi familia porque así es como nos ganamos la vida.

\- Entiendo. - se colocó las manos en los bolsillos y suspiró.

\- Edward... - suspiró y se acercó a él. - Yo he cambiado, puedo demostrarlo.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabré si no estarás en Seattle? - cuestionó aún con el rostro petreo.

\- Vendré a revisar el funcionamiento cada...

\- ¿Mes? - se burló.

Ella se quedó en silencio era muy probable.

\- No estoy interesado. No perderé el tiempo. - admitió indiferente. - Trabajaré como dicta en el contrato y me largaré cuando una propuesta mejor aparezca.

\- No puedo retenerte. - triste por como se estaban viendo las cosas suspiró. - Puedo mejorar las ofertas, sabes que intentaré ayudarte en todo.

\- No sé si lo harás, no soy una de tus prioridades pero gracias. - se encogió de hombros indiferente pero le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- No dejaré que me manipules. - susurró.

\- No es lo que intento. - se burló él. - No todos somos como tú. Sólo estoy siendo sincero y te demuestro que es lo que quiero, no te obligaré a nada.

\- No lo siento de esa manera.

\- Quizás es porque no estoy dispuesto a aceptar condiciones que me perjudiquen, y no me importa si te perjudican a ti. No estas acostumbrada a estar en desventaja.

\- Siento que estoy en una negociación y no hablando de nosotros.

\- Bueno tú eres la que esta aquí esta noche y también la que me contrató turbiamente. Creo que la interesada en un acuerdo eres tú.

Bella se quedó en silencio. Había sido descubierta mucho antes de ser consciente de que tan irracionales eran sus actos. Él no apostaba nada porque en esta conversación no salia perdiendo de ninguna manera.

Edward la observó de pies a cabeza. La media, conocía esa mirada ya que la había visto antes pero en el mundo de los negocios, esa mirada indicaba que estaba fingiendo; él no le estaba haciendo un favor al hacer esta propuesta, él también ganaría algo que no quería que ella descubra.

\- Debo ir a Inglaterra. - respondió lento examinando sus movimientos. - Hablaré con Jasper... - Edward sólo la observaba en silencio. - Necesito tranquilizarlo.

\- Luego...

\- Iré a Seattle. - aceptó, se metería a la boca del lobo, ciega y sin dudar.

Edward sonrió de lado.

\- Nos veremos ahí.

Luego salió dejandola sola en esa bodega.

o

o

o

 **Capítulo complicado! Lo escribí tres veces y aún así tengo dudas, espero que les haya gustado. Me encantan sus reviews ya saben que son mi motivación para escribir.**


	25. Incierto

\- ¿Enloqueciste? - preguntó su hermano completamente serio. - Odias vivir lejos de Londres.

\- Será temporal. Quiero que el hotel este estable. - argumento. - Necesita un líder.

\- Contrataste un gerente...

\- Pero necesitamos poner las bases. En Miami las cosas hubieran sido mejores si hubiéramos estado presentes.

Jasper tironeo sus cabellos. Estaba enloqueciéndolo.

\- Sabes bien que no me gusta tenerte lejos.

\- Hemos estado juntos por diez años...

Bella se acercó a su hermano, el hombre meditaba frente a su tasa de café. Su sala espaciosa y llena de juguetes les recordaba que los niños habían estado ahí toda la tarde jugando hasta caer rendidos en sus camas así como ellos cuando eran niños.

\- No quiero vuelvan a lastimarte.

\- Yo tambien tuve parte de esa culpa. - le recordó apretando su hombro. - He crecido y realmente quiero hacer esto. Quizas no es necesario pero necesito la experiencia.

Jasper suspiró. Bella sabía que habia ganado.

\- Gracias por confiar en mi. - ella lo abrazó efusivamente.

\- Los niños te extrañarán. Haley siempre pregunta por ti.

\- Volveré siempre que tenga algún evento de la escuela, no me perderé nada. Ya lo verás.

En ese momento entró Maria que nerviosa observó a los hermanos.

\- Bella... ¿estás segura de esto? - le preguntó sentándose junto a Jasper. Había escuchado todo.

\- Si. - suspiró. Maria era una buena persona pero no podía terminar se confiar en ella y abrirse a pesar de haber estado apoyándola en todo momento.

\- Vamos cariño, anímate. Podemos ir a verla en cualquier momento. - besó la mejilla de Jasper con cariño.

Bella tembló por dentro. Eso no era lo que tenía en mente.

\- Si. - Jasper la observó, la conocía como la palma de su mano. - Iremos.

Ella sólo pudo alejar la mirada para evitar que detectara algo más.

Esa mañana al despertar se dedico a hacer maletas ya que su vuelo salía en unas horas. Estaba ansiosa de empezar la nueva vida que le esperaba. No tenia idea de lo que sucedería pero aún así estaba llena de espectativas que no pudo evitar generar. De pronto se escuchó el sonido retumbante de su teléfono.

Inmediatamente se acercó para tomarlo, era un número desconocido.

\- ¿Si? - contestó confundida.

\- Hey... - era él. Las piernas se le ablandaron.

\- Hola. ¿Todo bien? - No sabia como había obtenido su teléfono personal.

\- Por supuesto. Ya se empezó la decoración del pub, Rose vino desde Los Ángeles para hacerlo ella misma. - había generado un gran carisma con los años.

\- Que bueno. - suspiró seguía conmocionada y podía escuchar mucho ruido a su alrededor

\- ¿Hablaste con tu hermano? - preguntó directamente.

\- Si. Ya sabe que estaré en Seattle por tiempo indefinido. - admitió con algo de pena.

\- Genial. - contestó simple. - Yo ya me mudé a mi habitación, no es una suite, pero es espaciosa. Me agrada.

\- Me alegro. - aun estaba nerviosa, no sabía como hablar con él tenía miedo de arruinarlo todo.

\- ¿No saliste ayer en la noche? - le preguntó directo. - Fue tu ultima noche en Londres.

\- No. - contestó rápido, sólo visitó a Jasper y Maria pero con los niños tan pequeños se les hacía complicado irse de fiesta por lo que sólo cenaron en su casa. - No suelo salir mucho.

\- No puedo creerlo. - se burló, había bulla que le impedía entender lo que decía entre risas. - No es posible.

\- Tú... ¿dónde estas? - el pub todavía no se habia inaugurado aún así que la música y voces debían provenir de otro lado.

\- Visito a la competencia. - le contestó parecía contento.

\- Estas ebrio. - como no sospecho de su llamada antes...

Edward soltó una carcajada. - Bastante ebrio la verdad.

Ella no pudo evitar preocuparse.

\- ¿Estas solo?

\- Rose esta conmigo. - contestó rápido.

\- ¿Ustedes...? - los celos reptaban por su cuerpo.

\- ¿Nosotros que...? - se burló. Pudo escuchar voces llamándolo.

\- Edward...

\- Tengo que irme. - colgó.

Luego de esa llamada supo que no podría concentrarse en nada más. Acabar sus maletas y arreglarse para tomar el avión se le hizo complicado pero nunca tanto como despedirse de sus sobrinos.

\- ¿Vendrás a mi recital de ballet?

\- Por supuesto. - le costaba muchísimo soltarla, llevaban abrazadas mucho tiempo.

\- Ensayaré muchisimo. - le prometió moviendo sus brazos expresivamente.

Su vuelo fue anunciado en ese momento.

\- Tengo que irme. - besó la cabecita de su sobrina y la entregó a su hermano. - Los amo, volveré pronto.

Jasper la observó con pena mientras caminaba hacia la sala de embarque. Su mente se había negado a cuestionar sus acciones, parecía estar en piloto automático.

Con nervios a flor de piel soportó las horas en el avión y el camino en auto al hotel. No tenía nada claro lo que la esperaba en ese lugar.

El hotel ya contaba con casi todas las habitaciones habilitadas y su inauguración era inminente. Se necesitaba que el pub estuviera listo para el día de la inauguración.

\- Señorita Swan. - la saludó el botones. - La suite esta lista.

Inexpresiva camino examinando todos los detalles que existían en el lugar, los retoques que faltaban y el servicio que los empleados brindaban. Ese hotel era ahora su responsabilidad y se encargaría de no fallar en nada.

\- Bienvenida. - esa voz destruyó su concentración.

Ahí estaba él. Vistiendo un pantalón marrón y una camisa blanca, informal y relajado.

\- Hola. - lo saludó con una sonrisa instantánea y quizás delatadora de su entusiasmo.

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa provocando una agitación en su corazón. Sin dudarlo se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Lista para ver los avances? - le preguntó seguro de si y ofreciendo su brazo caballerosamente.

Ella quería aceptar pero tenía que comunicarse con Jasper y tener una reunión a través de su computadora personal.

\- Me encantaria pero...

\- Tienes deberes que cumplir. - el botones se acercó en ese momento con las maletas. - No se preocupe señorita Swan, esperaré.

Bella se sintió incómoda debido al cambio de trato que recibió. Al parecer Edward fingiría no tener un trato cercano cuando habían personas alrededor.

\- Gracias Edward. - suspiró alejándose hacia el elevador.

Su sonrisa fue lo último que vio antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

o

o

 **Capítulo corto para que no coman ansias! Ya nos leemos pronto :) espero sus reviews**


	26. Vida Ajena

Podía sentir la anticipación latir por todo su cuerpo. En la habitación a pesar de ser inmensa sentía como las paredes intentaban ahogarla. Había hablado con Jasper convirtiéndose en una actriz increíble, sin dudar de sus palabras había omitido completamente al hombre que era la razón por la que estaba en ese lugar. Había tenido dos video conferencias con un par de proveedores y actualmente acababa de ducharse sin saber que ropa colocarse a continuación. Si era honesta no quería darle una mala impresión a Edward, tenía ropa provocativa que se negaba a usar con él ya que le recordaba a sus días en la escuela cuando acortaba su falda buscando volverlo loco.

\- Vamos Bella... nunca te ha interesado llamar la atención. - se mintió así misma tratando de bloquear esas ganas de colocarse un vestido azul para sólo bajar al vestíbulo.

Siendo fuerte se colocó una blusa recatada y elegante pero la falda que acompañaba fue inevitable.

Acababa de colocarse lapiz labial cuando tocaron su puerta. Se sorprendió y respiró hondo antes de abrir.

Ahí estaba él completamente relajado mirándola directamente a los ojos cosa que casi nadie hacia ya que solía ser un poco intimidante.

\- No pude esperar. - traía una botella de vino en la mano. - Tenía que verte.

\- Pasa. - se hizo a un lado aún sorprendida por su arranque.

Edward observó a su alrededor, parecía muy atento a los detalles de la habitación.

\- Vi esta habitación antes que la acabaran... hicieron un buen trabajo. - admitió viendo los acabados en las paredes.

\- ¿Cómo va todo en el pub?

\- Perfectamente. - le contestó con una sonrisa. - Hoy llegaron algunas cajas de alcohol y traje una botella para celebrar tu llegada.

\- Es muy amable de tu parte.

\- Bueno... esta botella sigues pagándola tú así que no sé que tan amable sea. - contestó con un comentario que parecía amargo pero sonó a broma.

Edward se acercó a ella quedando cara a cara.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en esta suite?

\- Buscaré un departamento o casa pronto. Esta habitación tiene que estar disponible.

\- Hay un par de buenos vecindarios no muy lejos de aquí.

\- Podríamos ir juntos a verlos. - propuso ella, él sonrió de inmediato.

\- Claro que si. Mañana podemos ir si así lo deseas.

\- ¿Y por qué no hoy? - se le antojaba mucho salir con él y conocer la ciudad, algo que jamás compartieron en Londres.

\- Porque hoy tengo otros planes. - levantó las copas y el vino.

\- Esta bien. - ella suspiró, estar solos en una habitación era algo que siempre hicieron en el pasado.

Edward dejó la botella sobre la mesita con las copas y la tomó de la mano. La descarga instantánea la sintieron ambos ya que no pudieron evitar mirarse. Bella se sentía de gelatina al sentirlo de nuevo. Edward no dudo y la llevó a la cama para sentarse, sirvió las copas.

\- Por la fusión. - chocó su copa siendo encantador.

\- Por la fusión.

Bebieron viéndose a los ojos en todo momento.

\- ¿Puedo poner música? - preguntó él tomando su teléfono.

\- Claro.

Música tranquila se activó cuando sincronizó con los parlantes de la habitación.

\- Podríamos ir a cenar esta noche... - sugirió Bella mientras él maniobraba su teléfono.

\- Podría ser. - contestó simple sin precisar.

\- ¿Conoces algun buen sitio?

\- En realidad no, sé que existen esa clase de sitios pero nunca los he visitado. - otra vez un comentario amargo pero disfrazado de diversión.

\- Podemos ir a cualquiera.

Edward acabó su copa de golpe.

\- Podemos. - concluyó pero la seriedad se había apoderado de él.

Ella sólo había dado un sorbo y él se rellenó la copa de nuevo.

\- Este es un buen vino. - aceptó haciendo girar el vaso en su mano.

\- Lo es. - admitió ella, aunque no era experta en la materia.

\- Una excelente cosecha. - suspiró Edward. - No es fácil encontrar un vino así.

\- La ocasión lo ameritaba. - admitió ella. - Volvernos a ver...

\- Exacto. - su rostro volvió a cambiar y acabó su copa en un trago. - Este vino era necesario.

Bella analizó sus movimientos corporales buscando alguna señal que le indicara que demonios pasaba por su cabeza. Parecía algo ido rellenando su vaso y comentando más cosas sobre su trabajo como barman, la textura de los vinos y otras bebidas.

\- No suelo tomar mucho. - confesó ella.

\- Por mi trabajo debo probar de todo. - aceptó él.

\- No te ebriagas...

\- Pruebo pero no acabó las copas. Además algunos preparados ya los memorice y sé como hacerlos sin dudar que saldrán bien.

\- Nunca probé alguno de los tuyos.

\- No. - se rió. - Tomaste los que hacía mi compañero.

Él sabía que ella estuvo casi tres semanas observándolo. Bella quiso morirse de la vergüenza.

\- Es un buen barman. - le contó de nuevo serio. - No pudo venir, es una lástima.

-¿ Crees que es necesario más personal?

\- No, ya capacite a los que apoyaran y tengo cinco personas ya entrenadas. Creo que estaremos bien.

\- Genial. - confiaba en su trabajo y quería que él lo notara.

Sin darse cuenta la botella se había acabado. Edward había tomado la mayoría.

\- ¿Traigo otra botella?

\- No es necesario, podemos hablar.

\- Si, si claro. - Edward dejó las copas en la mesa y giró para verla.

\- Cuentame que hiciste estos años.

Él no cambio de rostro. Sólo le sonrió antes de suspirar.

\- Muchas cosas me sucedieron cuando regrese a America. - le confesó. - Termine la secundaria en una escuela pública cercana a mi casa, me gusto volver a ver a mis amigos... fui al baile... ya sabes. - le quitó la importancia.

\- Yo no fui al baile... - confesó ella recordando sus días en la escuela donde era observada y tratada como una paria.

\- ¿En serio? - contestó sorprendido. - Pensé que Black aprovecharía la oportunidad.

\- Mmm no. - contestó incómoda. - Black... bueno él fue internado en una correccional.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Fue él quién apuñalo a Riley esa noche... - le contó recordando esos meses donde la gente de la escuela no paraba de murmurar sobre el tema.

\- ¿Por que lo hizo? ¿Confesó?

\- Porque quería inculparte... y bueno odiaba a Riley por lo que pasó. - carraspeó incómoda. - Al testificar en tu contra se convirtió en blanco de la investigación y encontraron rastros de sangre en su habitación y ropa interior mía que había robado.

Edward no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

\- Era un idiota, obsesionado contigo. Me obligó a robarte unas drogas una vez...

Bella se sorprendió.

\- ¿Lo hiciste?

\- Si creo que fingí llevarme tus bragas.

Ambos rieron.

\- Te creía todo.

\- ¿Lo sigues haciendo? - le preguntó. - Confías en mi.

\- Si. - confesó ella.

Edward sonrió de nuevo con la mirada opaca.

\- Yo no lo haría. - admitió. - No sabes quien soy.

\- Quizás estoy siendo irracional al arriegarme tanto pero te lo prometí. Yo iba a buscarte cuando pudiera, te esperaría y te daría lo mejor de mi.

\- Han pasado más de diez años. - le recordó. - ¿Me buscaste?

\- Si. - admitió. - Fui a la universidad donde ibas a estudiar, lleve cursos de medicina a la vez que llevaba los de administración. Me sobrecargué el primer año, cuando vi que no estabas hice amigos en otras universidades.

\- Rayos. - Edward pasó su mano por sus cabellos. - Realmente me buscaste.

\- Si. - no estaba avergonzada. - Hice lo que prometí.

\- Buscaste en el lugar equivocado. - murmuró con el gesto furioso que a veces aparecía en su rostro.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste? - le preguntó sinceramente interesada. - ¿Qué pasó contigo?

\- ¿Importa ahora? - le preguntó con un tono amargo.

\- Claro que si. Quiero saber quién eres.

\- ¿Me creerías si te digo que no sé quién soy? - se rió amargamente. - ¿Qué tengo veintiséis y no sé que demonios hago detrás de una barra? ¿Qué no sé como lo logre y qué tampoco sé si me importa hacerlo el resto de mi vida?

\- Si, te entiendo. - admitió. - Yo tengo una oficina que heredé y una carrera que estudié porque era lo que me tocaba hacer por el apellido que llevo.

\- Pensé que tu empresa era una prioridad. - le recordó sus palabras.

\- Lo es porque mantiene a mi familia. - admitió. - Es el futuro de mis sobrinos.

\- Y ellos pasaran por lo mismo que tú. - le recordó.

\- No. Ellos decidirán en su momento que harán con esto.

\- ¿No puedes decidir tú? - la interrogó con rabia mal dirigida. - Dejar todo y hacer lo que quieres.

\- Lo decidi hace mucho pero trabajar no se interpone con lo que quiero hacer.

\- ¿No? - se burló.

\- Estoy aquí, eso prueba que no se interpone.

Edward se quedó callado al entender sus palabras. Fue directa otra vez y esta vez lo dejó fuera de combate.

\- No sabes quién eres pero...

\- Sé lo que quiero. - aseguró observándolo intensamente. - Tú quisiste que venga, te toca decirme el por qué.

El cobrizo se levantó de la cama, incómodo, y se alejó tronando su cuello luego de cada paso.

\- Porque quiero que estes en Seattle. - abrió el minibar de la habitación para sacar una cerveza. - Porque quería tenerte aquí.

Bella espero en silencio la respuesta. No dejó de vigilar sus movimientos mientras bebía de la botella.

\- Muchas cosas pasaron estos años. - admitió mirándola a los ojos seriamente. - Necesito este trabajo, necesito que este hotel funcione y... - respiró hondo antes de alejar la mirada. - sé que contigo lograré más que haciéndolo solo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - le preguntó dudosa.

\- Necesito dinero Isabella. Mucho dinero. Por eso estoy aquí contigo, sé lo que puedo obtener si te lo pido y no me importa sentirme una mierda después.

\- ¿Dinero? - estaba impresionada y con el corazón roto pero agradecida por su sinceridad. - Yo te lo daré todo... yo...

\- Lo sé. Lo harás. - Edward tomó otra cerveza. - Pero quiero trabajar y fingir que estoy pagando mi deuda.

\- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? - preguntó preocupada.

\- Yo luego te lo diré. - aceptó, la vergüenza que sentía al pedírselo era palpable. Lo enfermo que se sentía al aceptar que la necesitaba. - Por ahora no.

\- Tendrás todo lo que necesitas.

Edward se quedó en silencio y giró para ver a través del ventanal de la habitación.

\- Odio esta vida. - aceptó lleno de rabia apretando la cerveza que tenía entre sus manos.

\- Es como si no hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad de hacer lo que queríamos. - agregó ella. - No pudimos tomar decisiones... todos lo hicieron por nosotros...

Edward respiró profundamente.

\- Como si nuestras vidas fueran suyas. - lleno de rabia apretó la botella antes de lanzarla contra la pared.

o

o

o

 **Capítulo difícil de escribir! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que el nombre del fic ya tenga sentido para ustedes. ¡Reviews por favor!**


	27. Acuerdo

Vio la botella romperse en miles de pedazos, una mancha en la pared quedaría por el líquido que aún existía en la ella.

Edward lleno aún de rabia se sentó en la cama para tironear sus cabellos.

\- Lo siento. - susurró. Bella corrió a su encuentro.

\- Tranquilo. Todo va a estar bien. Te daré lo que necesitas sólo debes explicarme que sucede.

Edward fijó la mirada lejos de ella y rehuyó cuando quiso acariciar sus cabellos.

\- No quiero darte detalles. - admitió incómodo. - No quiero que te involucres más de lo que estoy dispuesto a permitir. Sólo puedes saber que... tengo una deuda.

\- ¿Te metiste en problemas? - preguntó preocupada, quizás tenía algún vicio.

\- No quiero hablar de eso. - rebuscó en su bolsillo. - Esta es la cuenta donde debo depositar el dinero. Verás que hay intereses y que crece cada mes, seguirá creciendo un tiempo más. Cuando acabe lo sabrás porque no figurara ninguna deuda.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Sólo te pido que no investigues. No quiero que te enteres de que trata la deuda y mucho menos que te involucres. Yo trabajaré aquí pero espero que todo mi sueldo sea usado también en la deuda.

\- Edward...

\- No me refutes. Yo tengo un techo y comida gratis aquí, no necesito más. No me importa no tener más.

\- Sabes que no lo cobraré de tu sueldo.

\- Necesito que lo hagas para no sentirme peor, ya me siento una mierda en este momento.

\- No lo veas así.

Edward sólo apoyo su rostro entre sus manos.

\- Trabajaré aquí el tiempo que sea necesario para cubrir la deuda. No me iré hasta cubrirla, puedes estar segura.

\- Esta bien. - ella acarició su hombro, realmente quería quitar esa mueca torturada de su rostro.

Edward se levantó de la cama huyendo de su contacto.

\- Yo estaré a tu disposición para lo que necesites. - Le aseguró pero se notaba la pesadez de la carga que era para él hacerlo. - Ya te revelé mis intenciones, la razón por la que te queria aquí en Seattle. Estoy seguro que no habla bien de mí, pero puedes estar segura que no volveré a planear algo similar.

\- Te creo. - le aseguró sintiéndose decaer al verlo tan abatido. - Confió en ti.

Edward sólo apartó la mirada y se quedó en silencio. Fueron minutos largos donde ella lo observó meditando como el tiempo había echo estragos en ambos. Ahora que había sido sincero y mostró sus reales intensiones no sabía como continuar, podía irse a Inglaterra en ese momento y él no la retendría porque ya había conseguido su objetivo. Ella quizás en el fondo hubiera querido que él si fingiera sentir cariño, era una confesión demasiado difícil de procesar. Pero había pasado diez años esperando el momento de mostrar que era otra persona y que había mejorado... tenía que arriesgarse y jugarse cada una de sus cartas, aferrarse hasta a la última esperanza. Ahora él estaba en deuda con ella, debía usarlo a su favor.

\- Acepto pagar todo, cederé a todos tus términos sobre la deuda y no preguntaré. - le prometió.

Edward la observó expectante.

\- Sólo quiero algo a cambio.

El rostro del cobrizo se frunció, estaba asqueado por sus palabras.

\- Quiero volver a conocerte. - le aseguró tomando valor para acercarse. - Quiero pasar tiempo contigo, ver quien eres ahora...

El hombre puso sus manos en los bolsillos mientras ella se acercaba más a él. Tocó ligeramente su camiseta eliminando una pelusa inexistente, Edward sólo la miró sin inmutarse.

\- No creo que sea buena idea. - la rechazó retrocediendo.

\- No es una idea, es el único requisito que pongo. - le aseguró poniéndose fría como lo hacía delante de gerentes o directivos.

\- No. - Edward lo rechazó. - No quiero hacerlo de esa manera.

\- ¿Seguro? Edward sólo es pasar tiempo juntos. No te pido nada más. - suspiró por milésima vez.

\- No.

\- Bueno entonces investigaré que demonios hay detrás de este papel. - sacudió el número de cuenta.

\- Olvide que trataba con una manipuladora de mierda. - suspiró arrepentido.

\- No quiero ser esa persona. - le susurró para luego tomar valor. - No sabes lo mucho que me cuesta tratarte así.

\- Siempre has sido así, no puedes ir contra tu naturaleza. - la violencia subía por sus poros, Edward siempre había sido un muchacho tranquilo ahora ya hecho un hombre parecía apunto de asesinar a alguien en cualquier momento.

\- Y tú siempre has sido un buen hombre. - suspiró. - Odio ponerte en esta posición pero he esperado diez años por una oportunidad.

\- Debes estar bromeando... no puedo creer que pienses que perderé mi tiempo contigo. - se burló molesto.

\- No es una broma, yo realmente quiero esta oportunidad. - admitió acercándose otra vez.

Edward sonrió al entender sus intensiones.

\- Sigues siendo la misma, las personas no cambian. - suspiró él con una sonrisa asqueada.

\- No soy la misma pero necesito una oportunidad para probarlo.

\- ¿Pagarás por una "oportunidad"? - volvió a burlar.

\- Tómalo como quieras. Yo sólo quiero ayudarte.

Edward soltó una carcajada llena de ira. La odiaba por ponerlo en esa posición tan denigrante. Bella por dentro lloraba sintiéndose miserable por lo que acababa de hacer, su intento de demostrar su cambio había fallado y tuvo que recurrir a sus últimos recursos para lograr algo con él.

Ambos estaban cara a cara.

Edward la media.

Ella esperaba fingiendo solidez mientras temblaba por dentro.

\- ¿Cuando empezamos? - preguntó serio.

Bella quiso brincar de felicidad por dentro pero no podía demostrar que tan afectada estaba, no podía darle tanto poder.

\- ¿Te gustaria cenar conmigo? Estoy sola en la ciudad y me vendría bien algo de compañía. - le preguntó midiendo su reacción, no quería invadir su vida si no era bienvenida.

\- Esta bien. - Edward suspiró con las manos en los bolsillos, se veía fastidiado. - No he visitado muchos sitios pero creo que podemos ir a un par.

\- Genial. - ella se levantó y tomó su bolso.

\- Nos encontramos en el estacionamiento.

Ella se detuvo confundida.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No quiero que demos una mala impresión con los empleados. - Edward aseguró implacable. - No quiero que me vean con la jefa.

\- No me importa lo que piensen si nos ven juntos.

\- A mi si. Quiero que crean que me gane el puesto de administrador, no que fue un chantaje personal.

\- Edward... - Bella suspiró, con él nada era fácil.

\- No todo será como tu quieras. Ahora es a mi a quién avergüenza tu compañía.

Bella alejó la mirada.

\- Nunca me avergonzó ser tu novia.A suspiró tomando valor. - Esta bien, nos encontramos en el estacionamiento.

Edward sólo le dedicó una mirada tensa antes de irse.

\- Esto será difícil. - suspiró ella observando la puerta cerrada.

o

o

El se veía increíble apoyado en un auto Ford Fiesta azul, estaba concentrado en su teléfono así que no la escucho llegar.

\- Hey. - llamó su atención con una sonrisa, se sentía motivada al estar cerca suyo.

\- No te escuche. - admitió guardando su teléfono. - Vamos a tomar un taxi.

\- Oh, pensé que este era tu auto. - señaló el auto estacionado.

\- Lo es. - admitió sin interés.

\- Vamos en él

\- No es apropiado. - contestó con simpleza. - No iremos a comer hamburguesas...

\- Podemos hacerlo. Me gustaría, jamás lo hice. - se acercó a la puerta. - Vamos Edward, muéstrame la ciudad.

El cobrizo suspiró sacando sus llaves, no parecía contento de hacerlo. Bella en cambio se sintió en el cielo al estar en su auto, olía deliciosamente a él.

\- No puedo creerlo. - susurró ella. - Me encanta tu Batman.

El juguete decorativo movía la cabeza con el movimiento del auto, lo tenía desde la secundaria de hecho ella siempre lo tomaba para entrenerse cuando lo visitaba en su habitación.

\- Lo tengo hace años. - encendió el auto colocándose el cinturón.

\- Lo recuerdo muy bien. - jugueteó con su cabeza. - ¿No conseguiste a Robin?

\- No. - contestó sin detalles, impersonal.

\- Es una lástima. Lo buscaré, en alguna página de internet deben venderlo.

\- No gastaré dinero en juguetes. - aseguró Edward concentrado en el camino.

\- No lo harás. Puedo regalártelo.

Obviamente eso lo molesto mucho, su cara se tenso y apretó el volante.

\- No me gustan los regalos.

\- Quieres ese Robin hace muchos años. De hecho quería dártelo en la secundaria como regalo pero no tuve el tiempo de buscarlo, ahora será más fácil.

\- No quiero nada Isabella.

Ella suspiró bajando su teléfono donde ya había empezado a teclear.

\- Esta bien.

Siguiendo su camino por las calles concurridas de Seattle llegaron hasta un pequeño establecimiento de comida rápida.

\- En ese lugar venden hamburguesas.

Le señalo el cobrizo.

\- ¿Podemos pedirlas para llevar? - le preguntó intentando con todas sus fuerzas ser encantadora. - Podemos comerlas mientras vemos las estrellas en algún lago.

Edward la miró levantando una ceja.

\- Esto no es una cita. - le recordó tajante.

\- Quiero conocer los sitios turísticos de Seattle. - le respondió sin problemas. - No busco más que seas mi guía.

\- Yo no soy de aquí. - le recordó.

\- Pero viviste en un pueblo cercano, ¿me equivoco? - le preguntó segura.

Edward respiró hondo quizás buscando tranquilizarse.

\- No hay muchos lugares que visitar aquí.

Ahora fue Bella quien dudo antes de hablar.

\- ¿Forks queda muy lejos...?

\- Si. - contestó cortante alejando la mirada. - No te llevaré ahí.

\- Me hubiera gustado mucho conocer Forks... a veces fantaseo con las cosas que me contaste sobre ese pueblo. - admitió mirando el camino mientras se acercaban a pedir las hamburguesas.

\- Era mentira. - contestó cortante. - Casi nada de lo que te dije era verdad, en realidad quería que quisieras vivir allá y decía cosas sobre el clima y el paisaje que eran exageradas.

\- Igual me gustaría ir. - aseguró entregándole su tarjeta de crédito para que pagara con ella las hamburguesas.

Edward hizo el pedido incómodo, cuando pidieron que digite la clave Bella le contesto confiada.

\- La clave es la fecha de nuestro aniversario. - admitió.

\- No la recuerdo. - Edward le contestó cortante otra vez.

\- Fue siete días después del cumpleaños de tu madre. - le recordó algo triste.

Edward contó los días en su mente molesto.

\- No deberías darme ese tipo de confianza. - gruñó cuando ya salieron del lugar con su pedido.

\- ¿Quieres vaciar mi cuenta? - se burló guardando su tarjeta. - Casi todas mis contraseñas son esa fecha. - le aseguró. - Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Edward se quedó en silencio exasperado por como estaban dándose las cosas.

\- Eres demasiado confiada.

\- No, no lo soy. - le aseguró. - Pero sabes que no te negaré nada. Sabes que puedes estafarme y ni siquiera recibirás una denuncia.

Edward no volteó a verla pero por lo blanco de sus nudillos se podía ver la rabia que se cargaba encima por tener que escucharla.

\- Nunca has sido plenamente consciente de lo que haces en mi hasta ahora. La secundaria hubiera sido diferente si lo hubieras notado.

\- ¿Qué hubiera conseguido de ti aparte de sexo? - le gruñó recordando esos años. - Sólo sabías mentirme y jugar conmigo.

\- Edward realmente hubiera hecho de todo por ti. - admitió. - Cuando volví a la escuela...

\- Ya estaba expulsado, tu madre se encargó de embarrarme. - recordó con odio. - No quiero hablar de esos tiempos, fueron los peores días de mi vida.

Bella estaba desilusionada y triste por como su vida había sido arruinada.

\- ¿Tu sueño de ser médico murió? - le susurró afectada.

\- Si.

\- Yo puedo...

\- Basta Bella. En serio me agotan tus intentos de redimir todo lo que hiciste. No voy a perdonar todo lo que ocurrió y estoy aquí contigo fingiendo que tolero tu cercanía porque realmente necesito el dinero.

Su discurso contundente la dejó sin palabras. Su rechazo fue el peor golpe que pudo recibir en años.

El silencio se instauró entre ellos dos hasta llegar a un lago. El lugar era precioso y debido a la altura se veía la ciudad adornada de luces.

Bella tomó su hamburguesa en silencio. No tenía hambre pero quería que el nudo de su garganta sea combatido por cada mordida.

Edward por su lado se quedó en silencio también, ella lo conocía y sospechaba que se sentia incómodo por el mal momento. El rencor que le tenía era tan grande como su necesidad de dinero.

\- Deja de poner esas caras. - le pidió ella sin mirarlo. - No insistiré con esos temas, sólo ten presente que la oportunidad de estudiar esta vigente.

\- No quiero nada tuyo.

\- Y yo quiero darte todo de mi. Estamos en una situación difícil.

\- No, es simple. Soy tu empleado. Sólo quiero pagar mis deudas con el fruto de mi trabajo, no quiero estudiar ni tampoco regalos. Sólo quisiera que me dejes tranquilo pero contigo eso parece imposible.

\- Si es imposible. - admitió ella.

Quisiera admitir que era noble y que lo dejaría seguir su vida mientras ella se alejaba de él para ser miserable el resto de su vida. Pero no, era una Swan después de todo y no iba a rendirse.

o

o

o

 **Aca tenemos un nuevo capítulo! Ahora que les parece la actitud de Edward? Espero sus reviews para seguir esta historia.**


End file.
